Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life Continued
by RhiaReed
Summary: What I think should happen and what I want to happen after those infamous last four words. Rated T for now. Might change into a M.
1. Telling Mom

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Hi, there. :) So this is my first fanfiction ever. I always imagine what is going on with my favorite TV characters, but I have never actually written anything so I really don't know if this thing is even good. Anyway, this is my take on what could happen after "THE LAST FOUR WORDS"._**

* * *

'Mom'

'Yeah'

'I'm pregnant'

My mom just stood there looking at me. I could see it on her face that she was trying to find something to say. She opened her mouth a few times and closed it without saying a word. A small crinkle formed between her brows.

'But… but… how?' she asked at last.

'Seriously? Do I really need to tell you how that happens?'

'No, no, no.' She fastly refused. 'I don't need the glory details, but I thought you haven't seen Paul in a while?' Mom looked at me. Kind of embarrassed I looked down.

'It's not Paul's.' I murmured quietly under my nose.

'Then who?' Mom asked. In a few seconds I looked up, met her eyes and gave her a guilty smile. 'Oh!' Realization dawning on her. 'Oooh!' Mom straightened up a little, her shoulders back she looked at the town before us. 'When did that happen? I thought you ended things with him.' Mom asked without looking at me. I could hear it in her voice. The judging. A looked down once again.

'A few weeks ago.' I sighed. I rubbed my palms together a few times before continuing the story. 'After you and I had that fight at the cemetery I called him. I really don't know why. I mean by that time Odette was already living with him and I haven't talked to him in a while. I guess I just I knew that he could calm me down and somehow make me feel better. He's always been good at that. And I knew he would support me writing that book.' I paused for a few seconds. Mom turned her head towards me, but before she could say anything I started again. 'I called him and I knew she was there so I gathered every little bit of strength that I had in me and "broke up" with him. About a week later he showed up here, out of the blue if I may add, with the boys. A Life and Death Brigade Wizard of Oz themed stunt just for me. We went around town in costumes, shoot some golf balls off the roofs,…'

'That was you?' Mom interrupted me.

'Yeah' I confirmed.

'You know Taylor is still looking for "whoever committed that atrocious crime" as he put it?' She asked me with an evil glint in her eye.

'Yeah, I know.'

'You gonna come forward?'

I looked at her as if she'd just grown two heads and laughed at the notion.

'Are you crazy?'

'That's my girl.' She smiled at me and I smiled back. In a few seconds her face turned serious again. 'So how did you get from shooting golf balls of the roof to being pregnant?'

'We didn't stay in town long. We watched Kirk's movie and then hit the road. We went to a Tango club god knows where, which Colin ended up buying. We danced a little …'

'You tangoed?' Mom asked surprised.

'Would you stop interrupting me?' I asked her, faking annoyance.

'Sorry.' She apologized with small voice and ashamed look on her face. I smiled a little at her and continued.

'As I was saying, we danced a little, we drank a little and we talked. He wanted to give me a key to his family's house in Maine to go write the book, but I didn't accept. I asked him about Odette and if he was really going to marry her, but he just said that that was the "dynastic plan".' I frowned at those last words. I never liked the sound of them. And by the mirroring look on mom's face, she didn't either. ' We stayed at the club a while more and then we left. We somehow ended up in an inn in New Hampshire. He and the boys bought out the whole joint, so it was just us. He got us separate rooms, but I didn't want to be away from him, because I knew that this really was our last goodbye. So I went up with him and we spent one last magical night together. On the next morning I knew they had more plans, but I also knew that if I didn't leave know I never will. So I kind of said my goodbyes as fast as I could, I got a car and went back home.' I finished and placed my head in my hands. Even now I was fighting the tears. My heart was breaking. I felt moms hand coming onto my back stroking it. It felt good. I took a deep breath and looked sideways towards her. 'You know I could see the tears in his eyes when he finally realized that that was it. There was no going back. It broke my heart into a million little pieces.' A single tear came down my cheek.

'You love him.' She pointed out.

'I do. I really do.' I finally admitted to myself.

'Then why are you not with him?' Mom asked me. I looked at her baffled. Did she forget about that little thing called Odette? 'I don't mean why are not with him right now. But why did you even enter in that false relationship with him in the first place. You clearly both still have feelings for each other. And knowing Logan, true as little as I do, but the boy I got to know almost ten years ago, would never go for that sort of thing. So what happened?' She asked me probably the most difficult of all questions.

'I don't know.' I admitted. 'When I ran into him two years ago in Hamburg he wasn't engaged. True I had Paul, but we didn't see each other that often and let's be honest, I never really loved him. Sometimes I don't even know why I was with him in the first place. And believe me I know how horrible that sounds. So I ran into Logan, we slept together and on the next day we came up with this Vegas agreement. When we are together, we are together, when we are not, we're not.'

'But why?' Mom asked still not understanding. To be totally honest, I didn't understand it now either. It made no sense at all.

'I don't know. I was travelling a lot, he was travelling a lot, I had Paul. I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time.' I placed my head in my hands again. I felt defeated. 'I should have just asked him to be with me right then and there and broke up with Paul and none of this would be happening now.'

'So what now? Are you going to tell him?'

'I went and talked to dad about it. I didn't tell him I was pregnant, I passed it as if I wanted to talk to him about the book, but in reality I wanted to know how he felt about you raising me alone.' I straightened up and looked at mom with tears in my eyes. 'I can't do this alone mom. This wasn't supposed to happen like that. I'm not even sure I want to keep it.' At that last sentence I looked down, afraid of what I was going to see in my mother's eyes.

'Oh, honey. You're not alone.' She started stroking my back again. 'You have me and Luke and those other people around you that love you so much.' I smiled a little at that thought. 'You even have Paris.' My mom said and I couldn't help but laugh. I stood there looking at the ground before I whispered:

'But I don't have him.'

Mom had nothing to say to that. And neither had I. We just sat on the steps of the gazebo in silence, with her hand stroking soothingly my back.

'I don't mean to be rude here or judgmental…' mom trailed off, 'but haven't you guys ever heard of birth control? I thought I told you a long time ago to never leave it to the guy.' I sighed. I was waiting for that exact question from the moment I told her I was pregnant. I was surprised it took her this long.

'I don't and we have. And we've been safe. I don't know what happened.' And looked at her and she was looking at me expectantly. She was waiting for me to elaborate. 'I'm on a birth control shot. Have been for a few years now. I went in to get a new one and ….' I shrugged. 'Surprise, surprise.' I said with a wry smile. 'My doctor said that probably I burned trough it or something faster. She says it happens sometimes. Rarely, but happens.'

'What about condoms?' Mom asked next. I looked away from her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer that question, because I knew she wouldn't like it. Not a bit.

'Actually Logan and I have never used condoms. Not since that first few months before we officially started dating.' I answered not looking at her, playing with my thumbs. I felt her hand fall from where it was on my back.

'Oh… wow.' Was the only thing mom said.

'We always relied on pills, or patches, or… shots. And before now I've never had a problem.' I said, still not looking at her.

'Ok. But what about diseases and STDs?' I could hear she wasn't very pleased with me right at this moment.

'Logan's clean. I trust him. And I haven't done that with anyone else. Ever. Just Logan.'

'Oh.' Was again the only thing she said.

'Yeah.' I didn't know what else to say. The silence between us dragged on for a while. Non of us knowing to say next.

'You need to tell him, hun.' Mom said the thing I was most afraid of, but knew very well nonetheless.

'I know. And I will. Just not right now. I'm not ready yet.' I answered and she nodded. 'I'm not exactly sure how to tell my almost married ex-almost-fiancé that I'm pregnant with his child.' I confessed and me and mom both laughed at how absurd that sentence sounded. The silence went on again. 'Let's go get ready for your wedding, okay?' I said when I couldn't take it any longer. Mom just looked at me for a while, searching my face for any major distress indication and when she saw that I was more or less okay for now, she reluctantly agreed. So we got up and headed home.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and went on without a hitch. Grandma arrived from Nantucket, just as we got home early in the morning, so she could help with whatever she could. Turned out that Kiefer Sutherland really did show up. I had to pinch myself a few times just to be sure it was really him. He danced with the bride and then with me. I suspect Luke put him up to that. I nearly fainted. Miss Patty and Babette were all over him at one point, but I took pity on the guy and took him away from their dirty old palms. We talked for a while about books and movies. Turns out he read a lot of my stuff. I guess Luke pointed me out to him on one of their fishing trips and he kept an eye out for my pieces. He liked them, or so he said, which was nice.

Everybody was having fun. There was a lot of dancing, a lot of drinking, a lot of food. Sookie had definitely outdone herself with the foot this time. Everything was extremely delicious and the cake was just divine. Kirk received well deserved praises for his decorations. Mom looked radiant and Luke couldn't keep his eyes off her. Neither could she. They never parted, not ever for a second, the whole evening.

I was watching from them from my seat at the table and couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked. And at the same time I couldn't help but think about Logan. I wondered what was he doing right now. Where was he? Was he already married? I mean it has been five weeks since I last saw him. I lot can happen in five weeks. Right after I left him in New Hampshire I disabled my Google alert on him. I didn't think I have it in me to see all those wedding photos that would no doubt fill up the tabloids. But then again if he did indeed got married, I would have heard about it somehow. I looked down at my still flat belly and placed my hands over it. I knew I had to tell Logan, I just didn't know how. This isn't something you just blurt over the phone, or write an email about. I also wasn't sure what to expect from him. I knew that most likely wouldn't be happy or thrilled about it but other than that I had no clue. Would he be angry. Would he blame me. I doubted that, but a girl in my situation never knows. The only thing I knew with absolute certainty is that I needed to make decision about this baby and couldn't do it without Logan. And not just because it was his baby. It was because I always needed him, his input when I needed to make big decisions about my life. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see mom behind me.

'You ok, hun?' She asked me looking concerned. I turned my head forward and just stared into nothing in particular. After a few seconds of contemplating my options I made my decision.

'I'm going to London.'

* * *

 ** _So? What do you think? Should I continue or should I just drop it and we never have to speak of this again? Reviews are highly appreciated._**


	2. London

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Sooo... I'm kind of blown away about the response that this story's had. I really never expected this. So thank you! Here is chapter 2 :)_**

 _ **A big, fat thank you to my beta reader!** _

* * *

First thing I did the next morning was to go to the bank and access my trust fund. Dad set it up for me all those years ago while I was back in Yale, but I never really used it. I always preferred earning my money and I was good with what I had. But right now it was time to face the music. I had no job and no prospects of getting one soon either. To be fair I wasn't exactly looking. And it would be a while before I would see any money from the book too. So, when all was said and done I had no income and a hefty trust fund waiting for me at the bank. I've never been the girl who lived off daddy's money, but I wasn't planning to buy myself a mansion and start partying up and down the West Coast.

Next thing I did was book a first class ticket for a flight, taking off later today out of JFK. I booked myself a nice room at a hotel in Westminster and arranged for a car to come pick me up from the airport. I bit out of character for me, but I figured, I was about to do the scariest thing I've ever done in my life. I deserved to spoil myself a little bit.

Mom drove me to the airport and helped me get my suitcase out of the car. She walked with me inside the terminal and waited until it was time to pass through the security check and head for the gate.

'You'll call me when you land right?' she asked and I nodded. 'And you'll call to tell me when you're flying back?' I nodded again. I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay in London, it could have been a day, it could have been a week, so I didn't bother to book a round trip. Just one way.

'Bye mom. I love you.' I hug her and take my suitcase from her.

'I love you too.' She kisses my hair and when I leave and look back at her she waves and gives me an encouraging smile. I smile back, wave back and turn forward to get through the security check.

* * *

The plane took off on time. My seat was by the window and very comfy. There was a nice flight attendant that was bringing me a fresh cup of ice cream every time she saw my current one running low. I should have passed out from all the sugar by now, or at least thrown up, but I wasn't even feeling sick. I don't know if it was my usual freaky metabolism, or if the baby a sweet tooth, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to stop eating the delicious frozen thing that came in various flavors. I slept for a while then tried to write a little, but I couldn't get my head into it. My mind was a mysterious place that only had room for one thought and one thought only. Logan. I looked out my window and stared into the nothing. There was only the black sky and the image of Logan's face before my eyes. I could see his face so vividly in the dark like he was right in front of me. My illusion of him was smiling at me, so I took it as a good sign. It wasn't until the flight attendant that was bringing me ice cream was placing her hand on my arm and calling my name gently, so she wouldn't scare me, I realized I had fallen asleep again and we were starting our descent towards Heathrow Airport.

After I got my suitcase from baggage claim I headed to the area where the men in black suits and black chauffeur hats were waiting for the arrivals with white signs that read the respective arrivals name. I looked around for my own until I spotted it being held by a good looking guy around his sixties. He looked as if he had just jumped out of one of those Old Hollywood movies. I stopped in front of him.

'Miss Gilmore?' He asked me with a gentle smile.

'Yes.' I smiled back.

'Welcome to London. My name is George. I'll be your chauffeur this fine, cold evening. 'I couldn't help but laugh at that.

'Thank you, George! And nice to meet you.' I smiled at him and extended my hand. I could tell that he was a little surprised there for a second, but he quickly brushed it off and shook my hand with a warm smile on his face.

'Please, let me take your bags.' He reached for my suitcase and the travel bag around my shoulder. I thanked him and followed behind him to the car. George opened the door for me and made sure I was safely inside before closing it. He put the bags in the trunk and before I knew it we were on our way into the city. I stared out the window, completely content with the silence. 'Is this your first time in London, miss?' I heard George asking me.

I turned towards him, so he could see my face in the back view mirror and answered him.

'No. I've been in and out of London every other month for the past couple of years.' I said with a smile.

'Ahh.' He nodded and smiled back at me. 'You have business here?' He asked.

'No, not anymore.' I answered with a little sigh.

'So are you here on business or vacation now?' He questioned and I could see it in his eyes that he was reading me. He had the eyes of a very wise man and I just knew that he knew that something was troubling me.

'That is yet to be determined.' I said with an unsure smile. I really had no idea what was going to happen in the next few days, after I tell Logan about the baby. Would he want to be a part of our lives, or would he want nothing to do with us. Would he vote abortion or even adoption? Maybe he would want to raise the baby with Odette and not me. Or maybe he would say that he is happy with her and he will be happy to pay child support, but does not want to be a father figure. Or maybe, just maybe, he would sweep me off my feet, take me into his arms, tell me that this is the happiest day of his life and we would live forever after in domestic bliss. "Domestic bliss". I laughed out loud at that stupid say, closed my eyes and rocked my head in disbelieve. Where did that come from? One thing Logan could never be is domesticated. He was too full of life for that trivial notion.

'Well, whatever it turns out to be, I hope in the end you're happy with it!' George looked at me with a reassuring smile.

'Thank you, George.' I returned his smile and we rode in silence the rest of the way to the hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel the valet opened the door for me and gave me a hand out.

'Welcome to Claridge's!' The valet greeted me.

'Thank you.' I turned to George and saw him opening the trunk and giving the valet a hand with my bags. I pulled out a twenty out of my wallet and handed it discreetly to him. 'Thanks for the ride, George.' I smiled at him.

'Anytime, Miss Gilmore!' He held my outstretched hand with both of his just for a second longer than necessary, smiled and went back to his car.

After I checked in, I went up to my room and took a nice long, hot shower. Called room service and ordered one big cheeseburger with a lot of fries and five scoops of ice cream for dessert. I looked at my phone. It was 10:47 PM. I doubted that Logan was asleep, but I figured that it might be better to call him in the morning. Besides that would give me a little bit more time to prepare and give myself the needed pep talks.

Dinner came and went. I was lying on the crazy soft bed, surrounded by a bunch of pillows and watching a rerun of 8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter. I loved that show. It always manage to put me in a good mood. I fell asleep with the TV on and slept like a rock through the entire night.

* * *

I woke up around 8:30 the next morning. Took a shower, had some pancakes for breakfast and at 9:30 I figured that it was about time I stopped stalling and grabbed my phone from the night stand. I went through my contact list looking for Logan's name to pop up on my screen. When a got to it my thumb hovered over it for a little while. After about a minute I took a deep breath and pressed the button. I waited. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. My palms were sweating. Five ri…

'Well, this is a nice surprise!' My breath caught in my throat. His voice was like velvet over the phone. My heart skipped a beat. I knew him well enough to hear the smile in his voice. This was a good start, right?

'Is it?' I still couldn't help but ask. I needed to hear him say it.

'Absolutely!' I could hear he was being smug about it. There was a time long, long ago when his smugness would have irritated me, but right now it only made me smile. 'How've you been, Ace?' Good thing there was a chair near me when I heard him call me that, otherwise I would have melted right into the floor.

'Ummm… good I guess.' I answered a little unsure. I didn't really know how I've been. 'You?' I threw the ball in his corner, before he could read through me and ask me to elaborate.

'I've been good. Very good actually.' What the hell was that supposed to mean. My heart dropped in my feet and I suddenly I felt like I was gonna be sick. I swallowed hard the bitter taste that was starting to form in throat and jumped for it.

'That's great. I'm happy for you.' I made a small pause. 'Hey, listen… I'm in London and I really need to talk to you. Would you by any chance be able to meet me sometime today?' I couldn't believe I actually managed to get that out.

'Uhhh… yeah. Sure.' I could hear he was confused. I couldn't blame the guy. I totally sprung this on to him. 'How about lunch? Maybe that French bistro at Chelsea you like so much.' He smiled at that last sentence.

'Yeah, that sounds good.' I couldn't help but smile too, although the bitter taste in my mouth was still there.

'Great. Then I'll see you there at lunch. Do you want me to pick you up, so we can ride together?' I flinched at that question. I wasn't ready to be alone with him in the car. Not yet.

'No, no. That's not necessary. I'll meet you there.' I hurried to say.

'Okay then. See you at lunch, Ace.'

'See you at lunch.' I hung up.

My hand was shaking and the phone was trying to slip from my wet palm. I felt a little dizzy. I was meeting Logan at noon. At the French bistro we used to go to have a quiet evening together all the way back when I was still in college and he was working out here. I was meeting at noon with Logan and was going to have to tell him about the baby. I was going to have to hear what he thought about it. I was meeting Logan for lunch and I would probably have to hear about his wedding and his future plans with Odette. At that I felt my breakfast, my dinner and all that ice cream I ate yesterday come back up on their way out. I jumped from the chair and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Well, there you have it. I truly hope you liked it. I'm going to try to get you the new chapter by tomorrow. Keep those reviews coming. I really like seeing what you think._**


	3. Facing Logan

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _I apologize for making you wait so long. I hope to make up for it with this slightly longer chapter._**

 _ **Enjoy!** _

* * *

I got to the bistro with a few minutes to spare. The weather was awfully cold, so I quickly ducked inside. At the hostess desk I saw a familiar face already smiling at me.

'Mademoiselle Gilmore, so great to see you again.' Jean-Luc was a sixty something year old male and he was the host here ever since me and Logan stumbled on it 10 years ago. And he was talking in that adorable French accent, that always made me smile.

'Good to see you too, Jean-Luc.' I smiled warmly at him. 'How's your family?' I asked him. I knew he had a large one. Jean-Luc had seven kids and he and his wife were married for about forty years now.

'Everybody is good. One of my grandsons just made it to the Sorbonne.' He said that with the biggest smile on his face. I could tell he was very proud of his grandson. He had that glint in his eye that I often saw in my own grandfather's eyes. I quickly brushed that thought away before I started crying. Something inside me told me that my emotions were all over the place and I just knew that if I start to cry now, I might not stop for days to come.

'Congratulations, Jean-Luc! I wish him good luck!' I said and I really meant it. Jean-Luc was such a sweet old man. He deserved the good life he had.

'Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Gilmore. When Monsieur Huntzburger called earlier today to make the lunch reservation, I nearly jumped out of my chair with joy.' I laughed at that. And not just because I have never seen him actually sitting in a chair. 'Monsieur Huntzburger has not arrived yet. Would you like to get a drink at the bar while you wait for him, or would you prefer to wait at your table?'

'The bar sounds great. Thank you' He nodded and then escorted me to the bar.

'There you go.' He said as soon as he helped me onto the high char. 'I will see you later then.' He smiled at me and went back to his desk.

'What can I get you?' The bartender asked me.

'Club soda with lime, please.' I ordered. It was a refreshing drink and I really needed some refreshment after that morning I spent on the bathroom floor. Besides I read somewhere that club soda was perfectly safe for the baby.

'Coming right up.' The bartender said and disappeared to go get my drink.

In less than a minute I was sipping from my glass and trying to figure out how exactly I was going to tell Logan that I'm pregnant. All this time I only thought about how he would react. I never actually gave thought to how exactly I was going to break the news. What words should I use? For a Yale graduated journalist I was certainly at a loss for words. No wonder no one wanted to hire me. I felt a lump starting to form in my throat and my palms were going damp again. I was getting nervous.

'Hi, Ace.'

And just like that my mind went blank. I turned to my side and there he was. More beautiful than ever. And hot as hell. He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek ever so gently. I caught the scent from his perfume and the natural smell of his skin. The unique Logan odor I loved so damn much. Good thing I was sitting, because even now I could feel that I was getting weak at the knees. And I haven't even looked into his eyes yet.

'It's good to see you.' His eyes caught mine and yup, just what I thought. They were as mesmerizing as ever. 'You look well.' He smiled at me and I smiled back. I really couldn't help it. His smile was one the things I never learned how to resist. 'I missed you.' He said more quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.

'You did?' I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't give a damn. My heart was bumping inside my chest like it was ready to explode.

'Yeah, I did.' He smiled again and I felt like my heart had just grown wings and was soaring through the sky with the happy, happy angels.

'Excusez-moi, your table is ready.' A waiter said and stood discreetly a few feet away from us.

'Shall we?' Logan extended his hand toward me. I took it without even blinking. I turned to get my clutch and my glass and I followed him, my hand still in his, to our table.

When we got there he pulled out my chair for me. Always the gentleman. Of course to do that he had to let go of my hand and now it felt empty. He caressed my shoulders before moving to sit across me. I always loved how touchy-feely he was with me. Like he couldn't help himself. It made me feel loved and safe.

One thing I noticed, that also made me feel really good, was that I didn't see a wedding ring on his finger. That was one worry down. Logan and Odette did not get married in the past month that I haven't seen him.

'So, how are you?' I started.

'I'm good, Ace.' I could see a little sparkle in his eyes as he said that. He seemed happy. My stomach turned. 'And how are you?'

'I'm good.' I wasn't quite as convincing at that as he was and that didn't go unnoticed by him. 'How's Odette?' I asked. Saying her name actually burned. In front of me Logan looked baffled for a second there. And then his expression changed to confused. What?

'She's good.' He made a pause. 'I guess.' Now it was my turn to look confused. What type of person doesn't know how his own fiancé is? I didn't expect him to know how she was right at this second, but in general at least.

'You don't know how your fiancé is?' I asked my brows going up. Logan looked even more confused now. He opened and closed his mouth several times. He was trying to find his words. What the hell was going on here?

'Ace, Odette and I broke up about a month ago.' He finally said. My jaw dropped and I felt like someone had just kicked the air out of my lungs.

'When?' I blurted out. 'Why?' I couldn't help but ask.

'Right after I got back from New Hampshire.' Oh My God! 'It just wasn't right. My relationship with her, it was never really about us. We went along with it, because we knew that was what our families wanted, but we were never anything more than semi good friends, who at one point there shared an apartment for a month or two. So after that night with you at the inn I just couldn't pretend anymore, that what me and Odette had was ever going to be anything that vaguely resembled marriage. I came home, we talked and we both agreed to end it, whatever it was between us.' I was staring at him in disbelieve. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, though I desperately wanted to. He was saying the things I didn't even let myself dream I could ever hear. 'I can't believe you didn't know.' He looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes. 'I would have thought that at least you would have read about it in the tabloids. The media circus was insane.' Logan laughed. I couldn't. I looked down a little embarrassed.

'I kind of deactivated the Google Alert I had on you.' I sheepishly confessed.

'Why?' Logan asked me quietly. I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them.

'I didn't think I could handle seeing the wedding photos.' I answered truthfully. I saw in the little smile he gave me that he understood perfectly. I smiled back. He reached for my hand and I took it in a heartbeat. In another heartbeat our four hands were tangled in each other's in the middle of the table.

Logan started to say something, but that was the moment the waiter chose to appear with the menus and take our drink order.

'A bottle of wine, maybe?' Logan asked me, but I quickly shook my head turning him down.

'I really can't drink alcohol right now. I'll stick with the soda.' I said and though he looked a bit confused, he didn't comment on my choice. He'd get it in a minute. And though I still dreaded that minute, I didn't dreaded it, as much as I did this morning.

We ordered a little something to eat and Logan got himself a glass of red wine. I could smell the sweet aroma of it and I so wanted to gulp it down in one swing. You know, liquid courage. As the waiter left our table Logan turned his eyes on me.

'So, spill.' He demanded.

'Already?' Here it comes. That moment I so wanted to delay.

'Yup. What's going on?' Logan insisted.

I took a deep breath in.

'Okay, first I want you to know that I didn't come here to ask anything of you, or demand anything. I don't have ulterior motives. I honestly just came here because you have a right to know. And listen whatever you decide to do is fine. I can take it. I won't be mad, or hurt. Okay maybe I can be a little hurt there at one point, but I won't be mad. I promise. 'I was talking fast and going a little out of breath, but that didn't stop me. 'So, whatever you decide, whether if it's to…'

'Rory!' Logan firmly called me by my name. He only did that when he was being very serious. 'What the hell is going on? You're starting to scare me!' His gaze on me was intense. His eyes were going wild and honestly, so were mine. My palms were sweating again. I rubbed them on my thighs a few times, trying to dry them. I took another deep breath in, before I pulled the trigger.

'I'm pregnant.'

Silence.

* * *

Whatever he was expecting me to say, that wasn't it. I could literally see the wheels in his brain go round and round. We sat there in the silence for a while. I was playing with my thumbs my eyes never leaving his face. Trying to catch every little change in his expression. I caught nothing. It was like he wore a mask or something. His eyes never left mine, but I knew he wasn't actually seeing me. When I couldn't take it any longer, I tried to talk to him.

'Look …'

'How far along are you?' Logan asked me. I couldn't really determine what he was feeling, by his tone. He sounded… flat.

'Five weeks, six days.' I guess having a one last night with the love of your life, before he went on to marry another girl, had its perks in situations like this.

'Right. Stupid question.' Logan smiled. I guess he too remembered how long it has been since we last saw each other. 'Do you have an ultrasound photo?' He inquired. And there was that sparkle in his eyes again. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't dare to hope for something so beautiful to happen.

'No, I didn't get that far.' Logan looked at me with that confusion in his eyes again. Man, this was turning out to be a very confusing day for him so far. 'I went in to get my new shot and there is a mandatory "pee on a stick" included. So once the thing turned pink I had no idea what to do after that. I had to think, because I knew that I need to make a decision. Or more likely we needed to make a decision. So I took the pre-natal vitamins Dr. Rose gave me and left.'

'You're still seeing Dr. Rose?' Logan asked.

'You remember her?' I was taken aback by that.

He laughed. 'Trust me, you don't forget the doctor that admitted your curled up into a ball girlfriend into the ER, while you are trying very hard not freak out.' I laughed too.

After we first started dating, on Logan's last year in college we were in his apartment and I was having a particularly bad case of period cramps. My back and my abdomen hurt like crazy. I even threw up a few times. And that was when Logan totally lost it and took me to the ER. Dr. Rose was a forty-ish years old woman, with the most vividly green eyes I have ever seen. She gave me some muscle relaxant and considerably calmed Logan down. I liked her on the spot, so I took her contact information and she was my OB-GYN ever since then.

'You know you totally over reacted back then, right?' I asked with a smile. I was making fun of him a little and he knew it. But I also knew that he only freaked out so much was because he loved me. So as much as I wanted to torture him about it, I couldn't. He was so sweet and adorable at that moment.

'Hey, I was a rookie in the boyfriend stuff back then. I didn't know what to do when my girlfriend couldn't get of bed, because of the pain, so I did the only thing that seemed logical to me at that moment.' And I loved him for it. 'So what about those decisions you were talking about?'

'You have a say in this Logan. I don't know what I should do. Should I keep it? Should I …'

'You want to have an abortion?' He looked hurt.

I shook my head. 'No, that's not what I'm saying.'

'Then what are you saying?'

'I'm saying that these are the stuff we need to decide together. I mean up until half an hour ago I thought you were engaged to be married. And coming here I didn't know how you would feel about this.'

'You thought I would ask you to have an abortion?' He looked even more hurt now. Okay, this conversation wasn't going really good.

'No ...' I ran a hand through my hair. 'Would you please listen to me and try not to interrupt me?' I asked and he reluctantly nodded. 'I can't do this alone Logan. And like I said, up until half an hour ago I thought you were still engaged. I really had no idea how you would react. I don't know if this is something you even want. Not just with me. Is this something you want at all? So I ran all kinds of scenarios in my head. Would you want to be a part of this baby's life? Or do you want no child at all. It even occurred to me that maybe you would want for you and Odette to raise this baby together.' He tried to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. 'No, let me finish. I also thought that maybe you're not ready for a baby, God knows I'm not, so maybe you wouldn't want to have anything to do with it.' This time he couldn't help himself.

'You really thought that I'm capable of turning my back on you and our baby, just like that?' Now not only did he look hurt, he looked downright offended.

'No, I don't think you're capable of that, but you need to understand that right now I'm so scared I can barely even breathe!' His eyes went instantly soft and I felt tears trying to make their way out of mine. He took my hands in his. 'This past few days I've gone through every gruesome and heartbreaking breaking scenario of this conversation in my head and it's driving me crazy.' Logan gently brushed away a lone tear that made its way past my defenses. 'I don't know how to do this Logan.' I whispered out of breath.

Logan moved closer to me. 'Well, you don't have to figure it out alone.' He smiled and took my face into his hands. Brushed my tears away and gave me a kiss on the lips. 'I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere, okay?' I just nodded. I couldn't get past the lump in my throat to speak yet.

The waiter brought us our food and we spend the rest of the lunch talking about sweet nonsense. It felt just like old times. Logan never broke the physical contact between us. Our legs were tangled together under the table and every other moment he would reach out and caress any part of me he could get his hands or hand on. My cheek, my hair, my arm, my collarbone, my temple, my hand. It soothed me. I felt like I was slowly melting away in his strong, capable hands. I felt safe and protected. I felt like I could breathe again. It felt good. More than good. It felt extraordinary!

All too soon lunch was over and Logan had to go back to work. We were standing on the curb in front of the restaurant. We were face to face, our bodies so close I could feel his breath on my face. My hands were on his chest, and his were running up and down my arms. He was smiling with that sweet smile I loved so much, and his eyes were lovingly looking down on me.

'Can I see you tonight?' His voice was so gentle, like he was talking to a baby. Well to be fair, he kind of was.

'I would love that.' He had no clue how much.

'Where are you staying?'

'Claridge's.' He gave me a look. Logan knew me well enough to know that the fancy hotel was a bit out of character for me. Especially when I was staying there alone and not with him, or my grandma. 'I finally gave into the "rich trust fund kid" life.' He started laughing and I followed. 'I'll leave your name at the front desk.' He nodded.

'Would you like me to give you lift?' Always so considerate. His hands were still doing that up and down motion on my arms, and it felt so damn good my knees were starting to give in.

'No, I think I want to walk a little. I love London this time of the year. I feel the buzz of pre-starting with the Christmas decorating.' I looked around. You could see some early birds that had already started with the decorating, although we were still in the middle of November.

'You do realize that sentence made no sense whatsoever.' Logan said, but this time he used the smug bad boy grin. I think I loved that grin even more than his smile.

'You understood me though, right?'

'I've had many years of practice. I'm totally fluent in Gilmore girl talk by now.' I laughed, but he had a point. He ran a hand over my head and gave me a peck on the lips. 'I'll see you later?'

'I'll see you later.' I eagerly confirmed. He kissed me again and went to his car. Before he slipped in the back seat he turned to me and put his hand up in a wave.

'Bye, Ace.' He smiled.

'Bye.' I smiled and waved back.

He got into his car and closed the door. His eyes were still on mine as the car pulled away from the curb. I followed it with my eyes, until two blocks down it took a right turn and I couldn't see it anymore. I turned the other way towards the direction of my hotel. I took a deep breath and started walking. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realized I have the biggest, most ridiculous smile plastered all over my face. I was happy.

* * *

 ** _There it is folks. I hope you liked it. Now please don't hate me, but it will probably take me longer to update the next chapter. I haven't exactly figured out where I want to go with it. I have a general idea, but I'm gonna need to iron out the kinks. So stick with me. I'll have it up as soon as I'm done. It shouldn't be more than a couple of days._ _Monday at the latest. Enjoy your weekend everyone! :)_**


	4. Hotel Bathroom Floors

**_Author's note:_**

 _ **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said Monday, but I just couldn't make it. I really hope you like this chapter. Especially the way it ends. :)** _

* * *

I took my time getting back to the hotel, so when I finally got there it was already late afternoon. I was in a really good mood. I took a stroll through Hyde Park and got some extremely delicious candy out of a boutique chocolate shop. So, combining my sugar rush with my earlier lunch with Logan, I was having a pretty good day. As I walked through the lobby, I heard my name being called, by the girl at the front desk. I turned around and headed towards her.

'There was a package delivered for you, Miss Gilmore.' She said with a smile and ducked under the desk. From there the girl pulled out a rather large, black rectangular box, tied up with a shiny red bow.

I took the box and opened it. On top of the tissue paper inside it, there was a card. I opened it. My face stretched into a huge smile. I didn't know what the card said, because I haven't even read it yet, but it was the handwriting that brought the smile to my face. I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It belonged to the only person, who could make my entire being do mental cartwheels out of pure joy. Logan. "I can't wait to see you tonight!" That card read. My smile got even bigger. I felt like I should start doing cartwheels in the middle of the lobby, for real this time. The only problem was that I never learned how to do a cartwheel. I unfolded the tissue paper. Inside it there were dozens of red and white roses. I melted. He could do that to me. Always the romantic.

'They are so beautiful!' The girl sighed. I looked at her. She had one of those dreamy looks on her face. That look quickly changed into a more sheepish one when she realized I was looking at her.

'Thank you.' I said and smiled at her. I put the lid back on and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Back in my room, I put the flowers into water and decided to call my mom. I haven't talked to her since I called to tell that I have landed. I filled her in on my lunch with Logan. She sounded happy for me. I knew she was never a big fan of Logan, but he wasn't that boy she met all those years ago at Yale anymore. To be honest, I think he never really was that boy. It was just that people were so busy to look only at his 'bad boy' exterior, they never bothered to take a look at the real person underneath it.

'You sound good, kid.' I heard mom's voice over the phone.

'I feel good.' I answered with a content smile.

'So, what's the plan? What are you and Logan going to do now?' She asked me.

'I don't know yet. He's coming over tonight, so we'll probably figure some of the stuff out then.' There was something really interesting about me right now. I really didn't know what Logan and I were going to do, and not knowing what's next, was not a good place for me to be. I have always hated the unknown. I liked plans. And yet, right now I felt perfectly okay. True, I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but I knew with absolute certainty that Logan would be here, so we can figure it out together. And that was all that it mattered to me.

'So, he broke up with his fiancé, huh? What did his family had to say about that?' Mom asked.

'I don't know. But he was happy about it, so either his family had nothing to say, or he just didn't give a damn.' I answered, but I couldn't help but add. 'Knowing his family though, it was most likely the latter.' We both laughed. Yeah, knowing the Huntzburgers, telling them to go to hell and throwing their carefully crafted "dynastic plan" away, certainly did not sit well with them. But Logan stopped being their pushover a long time ago. And no matter how much Mitchum hated it, he respected the hell out of Logan for it.

Me and mom talked for a few minutes, before she said there were people coming at the inn, so she had to go. Not knowing what else to do, I went in the bathroom and took a long shower. Getting out I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of sweatpants and an old Yale t-shirt. It was six o'clock in the evening, which meant that it was one in the afternoon in Hartford. I thought about it for a minute, then I picked up the phone to call my dad. He picked up on the second ring.

'Hey, kiddo. I wasn't expecting your call.' He sounded like his normal happy self.

'Yeah, hi. Are you busy?' I asked. After all it was a weekday, so he might have meetings, or whatever else corporate guys did with their time.

'No, nothing more than the usual. What's up?' It sounded like he was giving me his full attention. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad in this particular situation.

'I wanted to tell you something.' I made a small pause. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh, wow!' I heard a nervous laugh come out of him. 'I knew there was something more, other than the book the other day, when you came to talk.'

'Yeah.' I agreed. 'Busted.' I laughed. I really was busted. The other day when I went to him, I didn't go there to talk about the book. I went there to talk about Logan and the baby and that conversation helped me realized that no matter what happens, Logan deserved to know the truth. And in the end, me coming here and telling Logan, turned out better than I ever imagined it.

'So, how are you feeling?' Dad asked me.

'I feel good. Nothing of those pesky pregnancy symptoms I've heard of, so I guess that's good.'

'That is good indeed.' He fell silent. I suspected that he was bracing himself to tell me something, so I waited him out. 'So…. Can I ask who the lucky guy is?' I should have known that he was going to ask me that. I mean it is a natural question. Especially when your daughter tells you she's pregnant, and you haven't met any boyfriend of hers in the last couple of years.

'It's Logan.'

'Logan? Logan, your old boyfriend from college, Logan?' Dad sounded a little confused. I couldn't blame him. As far as he knew me and Logan broke up after his proposal at my graduation.

'The one and the same.' I confirmed.

'Huh! When did that happen again?' He sounded genuinely curious.

'It's kind of a long story.' A story I really didn't want to get into with my dad. There were just some things a daughter should never say to her father, and a father should never hear from his daughter. No matter what their relationship was in the past, or the present.

We talked for a while more. Now that the cat was out of the bag our conversation went back to our normal dynamic. I asked about Gigi and Lana. The way he kind of avoided my question about her, made me think that they weren't together anymore. To be honest, I got that feeling even when I was in his office, but then I had other things on my mind, so I didn't think much of it. He asked about how the wedding went. My heart ached a little for him. I don't think he ever got over mom. And just because I knew she and Luke belonged together, didn't mean I didn't feel bad for him. I wanted dad to find the happiness mom did. After a few minutes we hung up. I thought about calling grandma too, to tell her that I'm pregnant, but I really wanted to tell her in person. Maybe when I get back to the states I can go and visit her in Nantucket. Yeah, that sounded good. Besides, I haven't even seen her new house yet.

It was six-twenty, give or take a few minutes, and I was starting to get anxious for Logan to get here. I plopped down on the bed. I wanted to see him. I really wanted to talk with him. I wanted to know where we stand now. What was going to happen between the two of us from now on? We needed to talk about how we were going to raise this baby. I really wanted to be in the states so I can be close to my family and friends, but I couldn't expect him to just quit his job. If he really wanted to be a dad to his baby, I wasn't going to take that away from him. We just had to figure some of the logistics out. I put my hands on my belly and started rubbing little circles on it with my fingers.

* * *

I was just starting to nod off when I felt something turn in my stomach, under my hands. I tried to sit up, and apparently that was the biggest mistake I could make. I could feel that awful taste, that forms in your mouth, just when you're about to puke. I jumped from the bed and bolted from the bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet, and emptied my stomach in it. Unfortunately, that lasted for an hour. Or it could have been just a few minutes. I felt so sick. I was lying on the bathroom floor, with my cheek pressed to the cold tiles. The cold felt really good. And that is how Logan found me.

As I was lying there, to what felt slowly dying, I heard someone knocking on my hotel door. I groaned. Slowly I somehow managed to get up. My head was spinning, and it felt like my body was weighing a lot more than I could carry right about now. I got to the door and opened it. Logan was standing there, smiling, and looking gorgeous. I on the other hand, looked like crap. And it took him only a moment to realize that. Once he got a good look at me, his smile fell down in an instant. His expression changed into one of concern and he reached for me, to help keep me steady, as I was swaying a little.

'Hey, hey. You okay?' He sounded distressed. Which I guess was to be expected, when your pregnant ex opens up the door, looking like a ghost.

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I did that I felt like I was going to throw up again. So instead of doing that here and ruining his very expensive suit, I put a hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom again. I could hear Logan following close behind me, but I didn't have time to turn to him and tell him not to come. I got to the bathroom just in time. As I was bending over the toilet I felt Logan's hand on me. He gathered my hair and pulled it back, while his other hand was rubbing patterns up and down my back. In a minute or two it was over and I leaned back onto him. As I was trying to calm my breathing, he ran a soothing hand through my face, getting the sticky, wet strands of hair, out of my forehead. We sat there like that, with my back to his chest, and his hand running through my hair, while the other was wrapped around my middle section, for what felt like ages.

'Are you ready to move?' He asked me, as my breathing finally returned to its normal pace. I shook my head to indicate a hard no. I was afraid that if I moved, the whole thing was just going to start up again. 'Can I at least put you down for a second, so I can go wet a towel with cold water? I think it might make you feel better.' I nodded, and he gently lifted my body off of his and moved me to lean against the wall. I saw him stand up and go to the sink to take a hand towel. I took the time to look him over.

'When did you take your coat and jacket off?' My voice was weak and raspy.

'I took them off while I was running after you. I figured they were only going to get in the way.' He squeezed the unnecessary water out of the towel, took his tie off, and made his way back to me. He once again lifted me, this time off the wall, and got behind me. Logan maneuvered me to sit between his legs and put his hands around me. He ran the cold towel through my face, then went down my neck, and down my arms. It felt heavenly. When he was done, he put the towel away and just put his arms around me, embracing me. 'Are you feeling any better?' Logan asked softly.

'Yes. Thank you.' I whispered in return and turned my head towards him. He kissed my hair and I tried to look up into his eyes, through heavy eyelids. It took a few tries, but I finally managed. When I looked into his eyes, he smiled at me. I did my best to smile back. His hands started rubbing up and down my arms. He was looking at me, and I couldn't help but notice that the look he was giving me now, was a lot like the one he was giving me when we were together and happy all those years ago. It was a look full of love. Suddenly he laughed. 'What's so funny?' I asked him a little offended. Here I was, sick as a dog, and the bastard was laughing at me.

'You're wearing my shirt?' I looked down at my Yale t-shirt. It was light grey, with blue lettering on it. The shirt was old, oversized, and… his. When we were living together, I often wore his clothes. They always felt so comfy and smelled like him. The Yale t-shirt was one of the ones he left behind, when he moved to London. I slept with it every night, imagining he was right there beside me. The Yale t-shirt was also one of the things I never returned back to him, after we broke up.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' I laughed too. It was a little embarrassing, him catching me like this. The shirt looked worn enough to be clearly seen, that it didn't spend the last ten years tucked away in a drawer. Well, what can I say? We all had our guilty pleasures, and wearing Logan's old t-shirt was one of mine. He was now smiling lovingly at me. His eyes roaming all over my body. Assessing. That got me suspicious. 'You're not about to drag me down to the ER again, are you?' I asked him with narrowed eyes.

He laughed. 'No. Even I am aware that pregnant women tend to get sick sometimes.' He said, his hand never stopping its gentle brushes through my head.

'This is your idea of a tendency?' That notion, was just downright offending.

'What would you call it then?' Logan asked, his smile getting even bigger. He was enjoying this. Ass.

'I don't know. Maybe something in the lines of "the worst hour of my life".' I tried to be humorous about it, but it just wasn't funny. I hated feeling like this.

'I'm so sorry, Ace.' He kissed my temple and embraced me tighter in his arms. One of his hands was around my shoulders, the other around my middle. I brought my hands up to cover over his.

'Not your fault.' My voice was barely above a whisper and my eyes were closing. I was tired.

'Kind of my fault.' I heard him say. I looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling at me. Forgetting how tired I was, I smiled back and we burst into laughter.

* * *

I woke up in my bed around five in the morning. It was still dark outside. It took me a few seconds to realize exactly where I was and what was happening. After that heartfelt talk Logan and I had on the bathroom floor, we stayed there for a few more minutes before he took me to bed. Unfortunately, that little stunt, with me puking my guts out, repeated two more times after that. And Logan was by my side every step of the way. He made sure to hold my hair back, and keep something cold on my neck and back, because that made me feel better. And then, when I was sure that I simply didn't have anything left to get out of me, Logan helped me take a shower and brought me back in bed.

Now, I was lying on my side, my head toward the window, with Logan's body pressed to mine. Our legs were tangled. With one of his hands beneath my head and the other around my middle, he was holding onto me tight. Keeping me firmly, against his chest. He was also keeping me hot. Logan was like a human electrical blanket. I didn't want to wake him, but I really wanted to look at him also, so I turned around as gently as I could. I brought my fingers up to his lips. So soft. They were always so soft. I really missed those lips. My hands went on an expedition. They re-familiarized themselves with every single line on his handsome face. I've missed that face almost as much as I missed those lips. I ran my fingers through his silky blonde hair and brought my face closer to his, so that our noses were touching.

'That was nice.' He whispered and pressed his body firmly onto mine.

'You are awake?' And here I thought I was being stealthy.

'Mhmm.' He just murmured and nuzzled his nose into mine. We laid there in the silence for a while. I was lazily brushing my fingers through his hair, then going down and drawing nonsense patterns on his back, and going back up to his hair.

'Logan?' I whispered in the quiet.

'Hm.' He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

'What are we doing?' I asked. He opened his eyes. He brought his hand up, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

'I don't know.' Logan admitted. 'But it feels good, doesn't it?' I just smiled and nodded, too mesmerized by the look of love in his eyes, to use my voice for an answer. 'Do you want to try this again? No Paul, no Odette, no Vegas. Just me and you.' My hands stopped their movement and I just stared deeply into his eyes. 'Well, and the baby that is. Just me, you and the baby?' He laughed and I joined. In a second he turned serious again. 'Do you?' There was no humor in his voice this time, and his eyes were dead serious. They were also full of love. So much love, it took my breath away.

I could only hope, that what he could clearly see in my eyes, what I so clearly saw in his, when I gave him my answer.

'I do.'

The smile on Logan's face, was one of pure joy. And it totally mirrored my own. He kissed me with passion, his hands started roaming over my body, and everything else, with the exception of me and him, went into oblivion.

* * *

 ** _They got back together! YAYYY! I'm going to delve into that and where do the go from here in the next chapter. But the important thing is, that no matter where they end up, they'll be there together! Thanks for sticking with me! I wish you all an amazing week! Until next time :)_**


	5. Decisions

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I promise I will try to do better. Anyway, I really hope you like it. BTW, I realized the other day, while I was rewatching the fifth season, episode three, where Logan and Rory first meet, is called "Written in the stars". I don't know about you, but I'm choosing to look at it as a sign that those two are simply just meant to be!_**

* * *

A few hours later I woke up, still wrapped up safely in Logan's arms. I opened my eyes and his loving gaze met mine. He was lazily running a hand up and down my back. I sighed in delight, wrapped my hands tighter around his body, and brought myself closer to him. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and kissed it.

'Good morning, Ace.' Logan murmured in my ear. I smiled and started placing a trail of kisses from one side of his neck to the other, then up his jaw line until I reached his mouth. There I planted a big, mushy kiss I ended with a very loud "muah". The whole hearted laugh that erupted from Logan's chest, filled up my own heart with childish joy.

'Good morning, babe.' The size of the smile plastered on my face was ridiculous. 'What time is it?' I asked him.

'Around ten-thirty.' Logan answered with a shrug in his shoulders.

'Ten-thirty?' I shrieked in surprise. I never slept that much. And neither did Logan. At least not in the last ten years. When we were in college, he loved to sleep in.

'Yeah.' He just said, like he had no care in the world.

'Aren't you supposed to be at work? The whole world domination and stuff. Isn't that what a business mogul like yourself is supposed to do with his days, and not just lie around almost completely naked all day?' I teased him with a smile. Logan frowned at me, but that just made my smile even bigger.

'You're mocking me.' He stated.

'A little.' I answered with a laugh.

'And here I thought I was being romantic, spending the morning with you. To be honest my plan was to spend the entire day, but as it seems you want to get rid of me, so I'll just get going.' He pulled of the covers and started to get out of bed.

'No.' I said a little louder than necessary, and jumped on Logan to stop him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and pulled him back in bed. He laughed and wrapped his hands around my body. 'You're not going anywhere!' I pressed myself harder into his body.

'Mmm, not if you keep doing that I won't.' Logan said, while pressing a certain lower half of his body to mine, to illustrate the meaning of his words.

'Is that so?' I asked, fully aware of where this was going. And to put it mildly, I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

'Yes.' His voice had taken on that husky tone, that always drives me crazy. I looked into his eyes. They were burning with passion, and I got lost in them.

Logan looked into my eyes for a second longer, like he was waiting for some kind of confirmation. Whatever he found in there, is seemed to do it for him. In a moment his mouth was on mine and his hands were roaming all over my body. I felt him shift onto his back. I climbed on top of him. His hands went under my shirt, caressing my bare back. It felt as if he was leaving a trail of fire. I let my hand go from his upper arms, through his shoulders and neck, all the way up to his face. I used my grip on him to pull Logan up with me, until he was sitting on the bed, rather than lying on it. I wrapped my legs around his torso. My hands started to travel down his back, and I felt his at the hem of my shirt. He started pulling it up. Our kiss broke just for that fraction of a second that he needed to pull my head out. His lips reclaimed mine, he tossed the shirt aside and I felt his fingers bury themselves in my hair. We were both naked from the waist up now. Both of us had only a pair of underwear left on our bodies. I felt him starting to move. One of his hands wrapping more firmly around my waist, while he used the other one to flip us and place my back onto the mattress. In a second I felt his fingers move under the elastic of my panties. I mimicked his move, wanting to get rid of the last thing left that was separating us. The last thing I remember, before our bodies became one, was the light thump our undergarments made, when they hit the floor.

* * *

A few hours later I was lying on top of Logan's chest, and drawing lazy patterns on him with my fingers. Neither of us was asleep, but we didn't talk either. We felt comfortable in the silence, although we had much to talk about. But there was time for that. Now, however, it was time for us to get something to eat, because I haven't had any food since lunch yesterday. The candy doesn't count.

'I'm starving.' I little wine, could have been detected in my voice.

'I'm surprised it took you this long.' Logan laughed. 'I expected you to go on a hunt for pancakes hours ago.' I hit his chest playfully.

'Well, I'm going on a hunt now. But for a steak, or a cheeseburger. Yeah, a cheeseburger, with fries, and lots of ketchup.' I could almost smell it. I half worried that after last night I wouldn't want to see food ever again, but that didn't seem to be the case. I could imagine that cheeseburger, and I wanted it. With passion.

'How about you call the front desk, and get us a table at the restaurant, and then have a shower with me before lunch?' He asked, and then kissed me.

'Sounds like a plan.' I smiled at him and reached behind me, for the phone on the bedside table.

' _Good afternoon, Miss Gilmore. What can I do for you?'_ The girl at the front desk asked, after she answered right on the first ring. I just loved five-star hotel service.

'Good afternoon. Would it be possible to get a table for two at the restaurant, in about an hour?' I asked.

' _Certainly.'_ The girl assured me. _'When should I tell them to expect you?'_ I looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past twelve. I thought about the shower Logan wanted us to take and the time that it would take us to put some clothes on, and figured that hour and a half would have to do.

'Would one-thirty work?'

' _Absolutely. I'll let them know.'_

'Thank you.' I said and hung up. I turned to Logan and went back into his waiting open arms. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him. 'So, how about that shower?' I asked when we broke our kiss. And I didn't need to ask about that shower twice. In one quick move he was on his feet, with me wrapped around his body like a monkey. I started laughing, as he walked towards the bathroom. He silenced me with a kiss and closed the bathroom door with a kick.

* * *

We got down to the restaurant a little after one-thirty. What can I say? The shower took longer than I originally thought. But the hostess didn't seem to mind us being late so much. She was polite and smiley, and lead us to our table right away. The waiter came and got our order. I ordered that cheeseburger I was dreaming about, and Logan got himself a salad. His healthy eating habits never seized to amaze me. Logan got himself a glass of wine, while I drank the only cup of coffee I was allowed to have. When I went to Dr. Rose I didn't get to the ultrasound, but I made damn sure that what I've heard about having one cup of regular coffee a day while pregnant was true. I just can't make it caffeine free for nine months. Nope, I just didn't have that kind of strength in me.

'Should we talk now?' Logan asked me, after waiting until I've gotten my first sip of the heavenly liquid. God bless him for that. He was smiling at me, but his eyes were serious.

'Yeah, I think we should.' I smiled at him, and put my cup down. 'So…' I trailed.

'So…' He repeated.

'What now?' I asked

'I'm not sure. What do you want?' I really loved him this moment. He reminded me once again how selfless he's always been when it came to me. Always putting me first.

'I really want to be close to my family for this. I really think that it's important for us to have a support system that we can rely on. But I'm not going to make you, or even ask you to leave your job because of me. As long as I have you, I can do this. Living in the states is just a perk.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. Logan outstretched his hand across the table and I placed mine in his.

'I can't make the move right now, but it's totally doable. I need to finish up a few things here, but I can start the process for me to transfer to the New York headquarters. It's going to take a while, but I think that in about three months, four tops I can make that move.' He was in a full on planning mode.

'Logan, no. I don't want you to change your entire life just because I want to be close to my mom.' I shook my head. Then a thought popped up and I laughed. 'I think I'm changing it enough as it is.' He joined in, but in a moment he was serious again.

'Ace, this is not burden for me. You, the baby. You're not something that is going to turn my life around in the bad sense of it. You two are going to rock it. In the best way possible. I can't possibly be happier that we are back together. And sure, Baby Ace was a surprise, but a very good one.' He was giving me his loving smile, and I was crying. In a five-star restaurant, nonetheless. Damn that man that can turn me into a mushy ball of feelings, and damn those hormones that intensified them times ten. And still, even though the tears were coming down my face, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. 'And did it ever cross your mind that maybe I want to move back home too.' Logan continued. 'You're not the only one with family there, you know.' I let out a chuckle. 'Honor is there. The boys too. And I would really like for them to be a part of this. Us having a baby. Honor is going to be so happy.' I nodded. Yeah, she was.

Honor and Josh were still married and lived in Hartford with their two boys. She and I kept in touch, and I've seen her a few times over the years. Even more so the last two, after Logan and I started seeing each other again. Honor was one of the few people that knew about us. I knew that she hated the distance between her and Logan. She was used to them living if not in the same town, at least in the same state. And Logan being on the other side of the ocean was taking its toll on her. If Logan moved back home, she would be over the moon. And when she finds out that we are back together and pregnant, I fully expect for her squeals of joy to be heard across the ocean, here in London. For some reason she always liked me, unlike her parents, and I could safely say that the feeling was mutual.

'And you know the boys are going to flip, right?' Logan's voice pulled me out of my head and back in the present with him. His loving smile was replaced by his happy one.

'About us getting back together, or about the baby?' I asked. I really didn't know the right answer to that question. Yeah, the boys were definitely going to flip, like Logan put it, but I had no idea which one was going to exhilarate them more.

'Both.' Logan just said and laughed. I laughed with him. I guess that was an accurate assumption.

The waiter brought our food and Logan let go of my hand. We talked about this and that while we ate. Nothing much. Just a light conversation about journalism, authors, a little politics. It was nice. It felt just like old times. I told him all about mom and Luke's wedding. He laughed so hard when I told him that Taylor was still looking for the cold-blooded criminals that used Stars Hollow as a golf course. He even stole a bite of my cheeseburger and a few of my fries. I almost slapped his hand when he reached into my plate, but he was breaking my heart with that salad of his and I was in a good mood, so I let it slide.

'When can we go and do a checkup? I really want to see the baby. Maybe hear the heartbeat. I know from Honor that the heartbeat can't always be heard on the first appointment.' I loved how excited he was about this. His eyes were shining, and he had the most magical smile on his face. He looked like a kid on a Christmas morning.

'I'm not really familiar with the OBs in London.' I laughed. 'Maybe I can do a research. You know, find who the good ones are, and then…'

'Do a pro/con list?' He interrupted me with a mischievous smile. He was looking down at his plate, not looking me in the eyes. I knew he was trying not to laugh.

'Do not mock my pro/con list.' I said. I wanted to sound serious, but I just couldn't keep a straight face. I laughed.

'I'm not mocking.' He laughed with me. 'I'll tell you what. I am supposed to fly home tomorrow night. I have some business to deal with in New York, and the boys wanted to have a night out. Why don't we fly together, we'll meet with the boys, surprise them, and then we can go and do a checkup with Dr. Rose. That sound good?' I liked that plan.

'That sounds perfect, actually.' I smiled excitedly. A thought popped up in my head. 'Hey, how would you feel about going to Nantucket to see my grandma? I really want to tell her I'm pregnant in person. You totally don't have to come with me by the way, if you don't want to.' I looked at him, awaiting his answer.

'No, I want to. I'll come with you.' I beamed at him. 'I told you. I'm in. Whatever, whenever. I'm here for you.' God, I loved that man. With every single fiber of my being. And I wanted everybody to know that. Mostly him, but I didn't say a word. I just got up from my chair and leaned over the table to place a sweet kiss onto his lips. When I returned to my seat, he smiled at me. 'What do you say we get out of here and go for a little walk around town?' He asked me.

'I say, let's go.'

* * *

We were walking around St. James Park along the lake, hand in hand. It was beautiful. The trees were all in that golden red autumn colors. We kept the conversation light. Before we walked into the park Logan took me to that chocolate shop I found the day before. He was feeding me sweets in regular intervals. He was so sweet when he was making sure to keep my blood sugar level from going dangerously low. However, we just couldn't not address the elephant in the room that was his family. I strongly believed that they would be against us being back together. And more importantly, I strongly believed that they wouldn't be thrilled when they find out that Logan and I are having a baby. And I was nervous to put it mildly.

'What do you think they're going to say?' I asked Logan, not really looking forward to his answer. I already had a pretty good idea in my head what his family's opinion is going to be. And it wasn't nice.

'I doubt that it will be that much a problem.' He said with a shrug. 'But to be honest, I don't care. I'm happy, and my family stopped having the right to have a say in my private life a long time ago.' He stated simply. Ok, I wasn't expecting that. It took me by surprise.

'But what about their "dynastic plan"? I doubt they were happy about you breaking up your engagement. I thought Odette was their choice for you?' I inquired quietly, looking down at my feet.

'She was.' He nodded, but then he thought about it. 'Kind of.'

'How come?' I knew that it was probably none of my business, but I couldn't help myself.

'Odette and I met at one of my family's parties. Our parents have been friends for years. They introduced us and I guess you could say that we liked each other. We went out a few times, when you weren't in town.' I frowned, and he noticed. 'Are you sure you want to hear this?' He stopped and turned to look at me. I thought about for a second.

'Yeah, it's fine. Go on.' I smiled to be more convincing. He studied me for a few seconds, just to be sure.

'Ok.' He nodded eventually. We resumed our walk. 'Our parents noticed that we were spending time together, and when we went to another gathering that both of our families were attending, I guess they got excited. Thought there was something more between us. Honestly we were never nothing more than friends. With a few benefits on occasion. We were having a good time. Odette is a nice girl. She's fun and we have a lot in common.'

'Then why didn't it work out between you two?' I was genuinely curious. Don't get me wrong, I was happy they didn't work out, I was just interested to know why?

'Because there was never a spark between us. When you and I met it was fireworks all over the place.'

'Oh, come on! You didn't even remember me.' I reminded him with a laugh.

'Ok, fair enough. But I remembered you the second time, you gotta give me that. And admit it. We had a spark. We've always had one!' I looked at him. He was smirking at me. I held his gaze for a few moments, grinning.

'Alright, I concede. Continue.' His smile of triumph was ridiculous. Man, boys really did like winning.

'Since we were spending a lot of time together, there were a lot of pictures of us in the tabloids.' I knew that. All too well. Every time I saw a picture of them together, I got green with jealousy. Not that I ever admitted it to myself, let alone to Logan. 'Our parents started nagging about us getting married. And it got old pretty soon, as you can imagine. I guess we just wanted them to shut up and leave us alone. Neither one of us really wanted it, but it seemed like a good idea. Our families loved it. Both of the interested parties were getting everything they ever dreamed of for their legacy. Everyone was happy, except "the happy couple". We kept it up for a while, but after New Hampshire I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I swear, when I told Odette that I didn't want this, I could literally see the weight being lifted from her shoulders. She never wanted that marriage, but she was such a daddy's girl, she wanted to please her father. I told my dad the next day, after we broke up. He said that our marriage would have been a good thing, where the family was concerned. But he also said that if I wasn't feeling it, he wasn't going to make me do it. I quote: "You're a grown ass man Logan. Who am I to tell you how to live your personal life? As long as you take your business responsibilities seriously and eventually produce an heir, I'm fine with it.'

'Wow.' I was stunned. Logan chuckled at my expression. I never would have expected that from Mitchum. 'Things between you two, surely have changed.' I said.

'When he came to ask me to come back and work for the family, I set very firm rules, about the family sticking their noses where they didn't belong.' I laughed and he joined. 'Though, he did ask me to pick someone with at least half a brain. He said he didn't want an idiot to run the company one day. I guess I did well on that account.' He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss. 'My mother on the other hand, completely lost her mind. Went on and on about all the cancellations she would have to make, and the press realizes she would have to put out. And "all the shame" she would have to endure, because her only son broke up his engagement, so close to the wedding.' Logan started laughing. 'I honestly had no idea what she was talking about, because Odette and I hadn't even picked out a date yet. Since neither of us wanted to get married, we avoided doing it.' I didn't know what to say, so we just walked in silence for a few minutes.

After that we went back to talking about sweet nothings. Soon it started to get dark and colder, so Logan put an arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the park. His car came to pick us up and we went to his place, so he could grab some clothes and other stuff he needed for our trip back home. He insisted to stop by a convenience store to get some saltines and ginger ale. Apparently, Honor swore by it when she was pregnant and having morning sickness, or in my case evening sickness. And apparently London, or at least the store that we went to, wasn't big on ginger, so we just got the saltines. Turned out they didn't help. After we got everything we went to have dinner at the Hard Rock Café. An all-time favorite of mine. Dinner was beyond delicious. Too bad I couldn't keep it down. After dinner Logan and I got back to my hotel. Everything was perfect. We took another shower together then we spent a few hours enjoying each other's company in bed, and I fell asleep in his arms. So far so good, until I woke up in the middle of the night not feeling so good. Last night kind of repeated itself with me on the bathroom floor and Logan's soothing hands trying to make it all better. At some point I Logan tried to feed me some of the saltines. Just the thought of putting anything in my stomach made me sick, so he quickly gave up on the idea. After a few hours spent in the bathroom once again, the last thing I remember before I passed out was Logan putting me back into bed and bringing me close to his chest. I heard him whisper something, but by then I was so far gone I couldn't determine if he really said that, or it was just my imagination. Whatever it was though, it sounded really close to "I love you, Ace.'

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Next up, we see the boys. And I gotta tell ya, I'm a sucker for Finn. Which is why I have this idea for a storyline for him. Something about him finally finding his read head (not Rosemary). Let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading, so I can start working on including it in the story. Have a great week everyone! :)_**


	6. Surprise

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Hi, again. I'm back, and I'm back with the longest chapter yet. Six thousand words, ten pages. I couldn't believe it when I finished writing the chapter. I just really wanted to get all of this out in one chapter. I didn't want to slow the story, by splitting it in two. I hope you like it. Your response to this story has been insane. Thank you! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

The next day we were supposed to fly out late afternoon, but Logan got caught up in a meeting, so our flight got delayed for a few hours. The good thing about flying private though, was that you didn't need to change tickets, or run through the terminal to catch your flight and deal with that mess. We got to the private terminal at Luton Airport just after seven-thirty. Our car dropped us off right on the tarmac beside the jet. The other good thing about flying private was that you didn't have to check in, go through security, wait endlessly at the terminal and then wait for the plane to take off. By ten minutes after eight we were already in the air, on our way home.

I was lying on the couch with my head in Logan's lap. He was on his phone writing one-handed e-mails, while brushing my hair with the fingers on his other hand. He looked happy and content. I, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. I was feeling sick ever since I woke up this morning. I tried to ignore it and go about my day the way I always do, shower, breakfast, clothes and out the door, but no such luck. Whatever I tried to eat, I threw it up almost immediately and felt even worse afterwards. So, in the end I just ended up in bed all day long, chewing down on those saltines. Turned out they really did help. At least I wasn't overcome by the urge to get them out of my system the moment they entered it. Logan's hand in my hair did help, though I think just him being within touching distance from me, was making me feel better.

We spent the eight-ish hour flight talking and reading, and then talking again. We ate a very delicious dinner, or Logan did. He had a rather large sandwich. It smelled good from where I was sitting. I didn't dare get any closer, let alone eat it. I was just starting to feel a little better. We took a quick nap, but neither of us wanted to sleep through the flight. Get a little jump start on the whole time difference thing and the jet lag. At some point Honor called. She wanted to know when Logan will be landing. He didn't tell her we were together. Said it wanted it to be a surprise. They scheduled a lunch date for tomorrow.

We landed at Teterboro just after midnight. I was exhausted and I was trying my very best not to fall asleep on Logan's shoulder during our ride to the city. We were in the back seat, with our hands tangled. He was sitting by the door of the car and I had my head on his shoulder, with my legs outstretched onto the other side of the backseat. The nearly twenty mile drive to the Upper East Side took a little under an hour. I guess we got lucky, because there wasn't a lot of traffic. Something that doesn't happen often in New York.

We were staying in the apartment that Logan's family kept in the city for situations when one of them needed a place to crash in the city for a few days. The car stopped right in front of the building entrance. I put my shoes back on, since I got rid of them the second we got on the plane and hadn't bothered to put them on just so can get off the plane and get into the car waiting for us. But rules of civilized society clearly stated that when you go out in public, you go out with your shoes on. And right about now civilized society was really getting on my nerves. I was cranky, hungry, not feeling very well, and I haven't slept in about seventeen hours.

'Welcome back, Mr. Huntzburger!' The doorman of the building came to greet us. And then he surprised me, by turning to me. 'And welcome back to you to, Miss Gilmore!' The doorman said with a smile.

'Uhh… thanks.' I smiled back, but I was a little startled.

'Thank you, Paul. It's good to be back.' Logan responded after me.

Something similar happened when we were boarding the plane. Like Paul just did, the flight crew greeted me on the spot. That fact by itself wasn't what surprised me. The fact that they did it by name, was what did it. Sure they've seen me before over the last two years when Logan I were together, but it was no more than a couple of times. I wasn't sure if he just kept reminding them who I was, or he just made sure that they remembered me, but I liked it. It was just one more evidence of how much he cared about me, for the people in his life to know who I am, and to know that I'm important to him. To know that I'm not just some girl he just picked up and decided to fly her across the world onto his family's plane to his family's home. Knowing that warmed my heart.

We went into the building and Paul helped us get our bags upstairs. I didn't even open my suitcase. I went directly to the room that Logan used when he was staying here, or to be exact to the adjacent bathroom. I took my clothes off and got in for a quick shower. I used his toiletries since mine were still packed in my suitcase. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body, brushed my teeth with his toothbrush and went back in the bedroom. Logan was waiting for me, sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking. He extended out one hand, a pair of panties hanging from his index finger. I chuckled and took them from his. Logan extended his other hand and handed me one of his t-shirts. I laughed.

'Thank you.' He stood up and wrapped his hands around my waist, while I wrapped my around his neck.

'You go ahead and get in bed. I'm just going to grab a shower myself and join you in a minute, okay?' Logan asked.

'Okay.' I got on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He caressed my cheek, kissing me once again before untangling his hands from my back and heading to the bathroom.

'Hey, Ace?' I looked at him over my shoulder. He was standing at the doorway facing back at me. 'Just for the record, I vote against the panties.' He said with a smirked and disappeared inside the bathroom.

I laughed, unwrapped the towel from my body and threw it over the arm of the armchair behind me. I pulled Logan's t-shirt over my head and grabbed my underwear from the spot on the bed I put it a few seconds ago. I looked them over, smiled and tossed them over my shoulder where they landed on the towel. I crawled into bed. The sheets were freshly pressed and smelled divine. I sighed in delight. There was just something about freshly laid out sheets. They felt amazing. I closed my eyes. It wasn't long until I felt Logan get under the covers beside me, but I must have dozed off for a minute there, because I didn't hear him get out of the shower. I felt him move closer to me and pulling me in his arms. I nuzzled my head into his neck and kissed it. His hands started moving on my back. His right hand travelled down to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath it. He drew a slow hand over my thigh, through the side of my body, all the way up to my upper back between my shoulder blades.

'I'm glad you decided against the panties.' He said with a smile, while drawing patterns on my skin with his fingers. I smiled and pressed myself closer to him. His left hand that was still over my shirt tightened around my waist. We fell asleep in each other's arms - my nose nuzzled in his neck, his in my hair and our bodies tightly pressed together.

* * *

I woke up before Logan the next morning. One look at the bedside clock told me it was nine in the morning. Sun was seeping through the curtains. I looked at Logan. We hadn't moved the entire night. I smiled and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. I moved out of his arms as gently as I could, I didn't want to wake him. I got up from the bed, exited the bedroom and closed the door behind me. Astounded I realized that I was actually feeling pretty good, and was even hungry. I made my way to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I opened the fridge and looked through it trying to find something that even I, with my extremely limited cooking skills, could make into something resembling breakfast.

As I had my head stuck in the fridge, I heard someone unlocking the front door. I straightened up and looked at the door. In a second I saw a woman with blonde hair, a very nice cream trench coat and extremely high heels enter. She threw her keys at the table by the door and took off her coat. She hung it on the hanger before turning around and jumping at the sight of me.

'Oh My God!' Honor shrieked and put a hand over her heart.

'Hi. Sorry.' I waved at her and smiled. Honor took a few deep breaths before smiling back and walking to me.

'Rory, what are you doing here?' She asked while hugging me. I hugged her back and thanked God for giving me the common sense to put on my underwear after getting out of bed. It was one thing for Logan's sister to find me in her kitchen dressed in his t-shirt. It was entirely different thing for her to find me in her kitchen butt naked underneath his t-shirt.

'I'm uhh… trying to make breakfast. And failing miserably.' We both laughed. She was well aware of my cooking skills. Or lack thereof. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to surprise Logan, and maybe get him to buy me breakfast.' She smiled, but in a second she frowned. Confusion written on her face. 'Wait a second.' She put her index finger in the air. 'I thought you two were broken up?' She asked, pointing said finger at me. I looked down, escaping her "I know what you did last summer" glare and smirk.

'Yeah… we were.' I mumbled, without meeting her eyes.

'Ha! I knew it!' She exclaimed in delight and started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. 'I knew the two of you couldn't stay away from each other for long. And it looks like I won the bet.' My head shot up. What bet? 'What was that a month? Oooh, I just got rich!' She said with a kid like smile that matched her accelerated excitement.

'You're already rich, but hold on. What bet?' I asked again. This time out loud.

'The boys and I made a bet. How long will it take you and Logan to get back together? I said two months tops, Finn's bet was on six and Robert and Colin gave you a year. Idiots. But the joke is on them, because now they owe me fifteen thousand dollars!' She said and started with the jumping and the clapping again.

'You bet fifteen thousand dollars on when Logan and I would get back together?' I asked with my jaw dropping low. I couldn't believe this.

'What?' Honor just shrugged looking at me with a doe eyed expression.

'You're insane you know that, right? All of you.' I just wanted to make sure.

'Whatever. I won.' I stared at her "Not a care in the world" veneer for a few seconds, until there was nothing else to do except laugh.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' I heard Logan come into the open room, looking at his sister. He was wearing only pajama bottoms that hung loosely on hips and he was barefoot. My jaw dropped again and I felt a drool coming down the side of my mouth. I made a mental to note to try and close it, but no such luck there. That was one extremely good looking man right there.

'I came to surprise you and take you out to breakfast, but it turned out I was the one who ended up being surprised. Why didn't you tell me that you and Rory got back together, huh?' Honor asked, crossing her arms, putting her chin up and tapping her leg against the floor. She was giving her little brother a piercing look.

'Because it happened like two days ago. And don't give me that look. You're not my mother, and I'm not a horny teenager who you just caught feeling up his girlfriend on the couch.' He passed by her, while pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. And then he turned to me. I tried to quickly erase the "I wanna do bad things with you" look off of my face, but the suggestive smirk on his told me I didn't do it fast enough. In a few long strides Logan stopped an inch away from me. He put his hands on my hips and pinned his eyes on mine. 'Good morning, Ace.' His voice was like liquid sex. My mouth went dry. Logan kissed me. A deep, passionate, knee weakening kiss.

'Good morning.' I somehow managed to croak after our lips parted.

'First of all, ew.' Honor's voice brought me out of my Logan trance. 'Second of all, get a room. And third, I talked to you yesterday. You could have told me then.' She stated matter of factly.

Logan let go of me and went to the coffee maker to get us some of the elixir of life. He got three cups and poured. The smell of it hit me and I almost moaned. Heaven! 'I didn't tell you, because I thought that you would appreciate the surprise. And for your information, until you barged in here, unannounced if I may add, we had a whole apartment, not just a room.' He turned to us with a smile, holding three steaming cups of coffee in his hands. 'There you go.' He handed me mine and put Honor's in front of her on the kitchen counter. Logan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. 'What are you doing in the city so early? I thought we were having lunch?' Logan asked his sister, while sipping his coffee.

'I told you, I wanted to surprise you.' The look on her face was way too innocent for that to be true. Logan gave her a look. He knew better than that. 'Okay fine.' Honor sighed. 'Something came up and I can't do lunch. So instead of standing you up, I figured breakfast would do.' She said with a soft smile.

'Now that is more like it.' Brother and sister laughed and I couldn't help but smile at that picture. I thought about the baby and how maybe one day I will see him or her laugh with its own brother or sister. That brought an even bigger smile to my face and I looked down at my belly, while placing my hand over it. Discreetly, of course. It didn't escape Logan's notice, though and after giving me a loving smile he placed a gentle kiss to my temple. The other thing he noticed was my already almost empty cup of coffee. 'Why don't you slow down on that, Ace? You know you can't have more than one?' Urgh. Mister Buzzkill, speaking.

'Don't remind me.' This was torture. How was I supposed to survive the next nine months?

'Why can't she have more?' Oops. Honor gave Logan a dubious look. 'Come on Logan, you know better than to stand between Rory and her coffee.' She pointed out the obvious under normal circumstances. I looked at Logan with wide eyes. This was not how I wanted to tell Honor I was pregnant. I didn't want to just spring this out on her, like I did on her brother. Or to be completely honest with myself, maybe I wanted a little more time to get the nerve to tell her. I was still nervous telling the news to his family. Even though, Honor wasn't like the rest of his family. 'Ok, what the hell is going on here?' Honor leaned on her elbows over the counter, while pointing a finger between the two of us. I guess our inner turmoil of "to tell, or not to tell" was a little bit too obvious.

'Shall we?' Logan ran his hand up and down my back and smiled. I took a deep breath and nodded. I turned to Honor.

'I'm pregnant.' I said with a nervous smile. Honor was speechless. I could clearly see the shock in her eyes. As the seconds went by, and she wasn't saying anything, I was getting more and more nervous. I looked at Logan. The smile on his face was brighter than the sun and infectious. It gave me the much needed courage. I turned back to Honor.

'Are you kidding me?' Honor asked in a disbelieving tone. There was a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. My smile got wider. I shook my head. 'Are you freaking kidding me?' She shrieked, a huge smile splitting her face.

'No.' I shook my head again, laughing.

'OH MY GOD!' Okay, she was screaming now. And running around the counter, coming at me and Logan at full speed. 'Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm so happy for you!' Honor came hugging us both tight. 'I'm so happy for me. I'm going to be and aunt! My baby brother is going to be a daddy!' Logan pushed her away with one hand, while covering his ear with the other.

'Will you stop screaming in my ear? I think you burst an eardrum. Jeez.' He tried to contain her, but it was hopeless. She was yet again jumping up and down and talking even faster and louder than my mother. I never thought that that was possible. It made me laugh.

'Okay, okay. We're going out and celebrating. Breakfast is on me. Go and get dressed, and I'll meet you at the Plaza in an hour.' Honor fired out, while going to the hanger, putting on her coat and grabbing her purse. She turned to me and Logan. 'This is like the happiest day of my life!' She said with the happiest of smiles on her face. 'Congratulations you two!' She smiled at us, blew us a kiss and went out the door.

'Thank you.' I called after her and laughed. Logan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my belly. I put my hands over his and he nuzzled my neck. 'That went well.' I said to him.

'Tell that to my eardrums.' He retorted. I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

I was in the bedroom putting on a shirt. Logan was getting out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist. That by itself wasn't much, since he spent the entire morning in just pajama bottoms on. What had me gawking at him again was the tiniest drops of water that ran down his chest. I licked my lips, my hands stopping in the middle of pulling my shirt down my body. I forced myself to look away and shook my head a few times, trying to clear it. I began pulling my shirt down again.

'Wow, wow, wow. Wait.' Logan said in a rushed tone.

'What?' I turned to him a little startled.

'Turned to your side, hold on.' He said going for his phone.

'What are you doing?' I wondered.

'Come on, turn to your side. Pull your shirt up?' He said excitedly.

'Why?' I didn't know his reasons, but he was so happy about it, I was happy too.

'I want to take a photo of you and the baby.' He said pointing his phone at me.

'There is nothing to see yet.' I pointed out to him. I wasn't showing yet. Not even a little bit.

'I know, but I want to take a photo every week. Have it on the record how he's growing. Come on, pull your shirt up.' He whined, getting impatient.

'Alright, fine.' I huffed and pulled my shirt up. He took a photo of my non-existent baby bump, and smiled satisfied that he fulfilled his task. I went to him to look over his shoulder. 'Let me see.' He angled the phone my way so I can get a look at the photo. It was a nice photo. I was smiling at him, and my eyes were shining. Everybody could see that the girl in the photo was insanely happy. I looked at Logan. He was staring at the photo. Hypnotized. I could see tears glistening in his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

'This one is going on a phone background.' Logan looked back at the photo. I kissed his cheek.

'By the way, he?' I asked him with a smile on my face.

'What?' Logan looked at me puzzled.

'You said "how HE is growing".' I said, emphasizing on the "he". 'Does that mean you want a boy?' I inquired with a soft smile.

'No. Actually, not really.' He answered shrugging his shoulders.

'Really?' I was more than a little surprised. I thought all men wanted boys, if only for one day to teach them how to pick up women and drink expensive whiskey.

'Really.' Logan just simply stated and returned his look back to the photo. I let him have his look for a few more moments, before pulling him out of his trance like state.

'Come on, let's get ready. Honor is waiting for us.' I said rubbing his shoulder.

'Yeah.' He said, but kept his eyes on the photo for a few more moments. When he looked back at me my breath got caught up in my throat. All the love blazing out of his beautiful brown eyes just paralyzed me. He turned and wrapped me in a tight embrace that lasted forever. And the sweet, sweet kiss after that, melted my heart away.

* * *

The rest of the day we spent together. We had a nice breakfast with Honor. Then we went on a walk in Central Park, though it was a bit cold it was also nice and romantic. I loved Central Park. Then we sat on the Met steps, freezing our asses off and eating ice cream. Or I ate ice cream, while Logan sipped from a steaming hot cup of tea. I made a comment about that and he just said that not everybody can drink coffee the way that a Gilmore girl can. I called him a weakling, before laughing at him. We had a late lunch at Bryant Park Grill, before going back to his apartment. There we both made some calls. I talked to my mom, while Logan took a few business calls and responded to a few emails. We spent the rest of the afternoon curled up together on the couch watching movies, kissing, and just enjoying one another.

When evening came we put on some more presentable clothes, and went out for our night out with the boys. We were meeting them at Upstairs. A lounge right on top of The Kimberly hotel in Midtown. The place was packed when we got there. The hostess led us to our table, which ended up being a corner booth right by the floor to ceiling windows. The view of the city from here was breathtaking. I sat next to Logan, with my back towards the entrance. His hand was around my shoulder and he was keeping me close to him. The waitress came and brought us a bottle of champagne. Must have been pre-ordered, because I don't remember Logan ordering it when we came. I was having the time of my life. Logan was whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I was giggling like a schoolgirl. I don't remember a time when I was as happy as this moment right now.

'What? No, no, no!' I heard a familiar accented voice behind me, sounding slightly irritated. 'Logan, we I thought we agreed that this is a guy's night only. If I knew you were breaking the rules, I would have brought my lady bird as well.' His lady bird? I was going to have to delve into that later.

'Oh, come on. You breaking the rules again?' Colin decided to chime in.

'This is not what we agreed on, Logan.' Robert said next with such a tone, sounding very much like Shira. It was scary. I figured it was time to put them of their misery.

I stood up and turned to face them. 'You're not going to make an exception? Not even for me?' I asked, enjoying tremendously the shocked look on the boys' faces. Finn recovered first.

'Love!' He exclaimed. 'What in the world are you doing here?' He came at me with arms wide open and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

'What he said.' Colin said coming towards me to give me a hug of his own. I waited until I've greeted with Robert, before giving them and answer.

'I just missed you, so I decided to come and crash your man date.' I smiled at them and turned to Logan. He said his hellos with the boys and came to stand behind me, putting an arm around my waist. We shared a loving smile, which didn't go unnoticed.

'Wait a minute…' Colin trailed off. Realization dawning on him. 'You two. No, no, no. Honor won, didn't she?' He asked, a scowl finding its way on his face. I started laughing.

'Damn it.' Colin and Robert simultaneously sighed, while Finn murmured 'Bloody hell.' They really didn't like losing a bet.

'This is your own fault.' Logan said to them. 'Who makes a bet like that?' He was openly laughing at their defeated expressions.

'Well, what's done it's done.' Robert clapped his hands together. 'This is spectacular news and we need to celebrate!' He reached down for the bottle of champagne, while the boys each grabbed a glass. Colin handed one to me. Robert popped the cork and a round of applause was heard around the table. He went around filling the glasses, but I covered mine when he got to me.

'None for me, thank you.' I said, putting my glass back on the table.

'What?' All three turned to me.

'Don't be a buzzkill, love. We're here to celebrate. Come on, don't spoil the fun?' Finn pleaded with me. I felt Logan's hand going up and down my back. I turned to look at him, only to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and turned to the boys.

'I'm not being a buzzkill, I just can't drink.' I said simply. The perplexed looks on their faces were priceless. Their eyes were shifting between Logan and me, trying to figure it out.

'We're pregnant.' Logan announced. I turned to look at him. His smile was gigantic. He looked like he had grown wings, and was just about to fly out into the night sky.

The boys on the other hand were speechless. The gaped at us with jaws hanging low. And then they started screaming. They were jumping, laughing, patting each other on their backs. Saluting each other and Logan. The smiles on their faces mimicking his own. Everybody was looking at the loud group in the corner, but I didn't give a damn and neither did the guys, I was sure of it. And that was the moment I realized that I was wrong before. Standing there looking at them being so happy, this was the happiest I have ever felt. And that happiness just kept growing when they turned to me. The boys grabbed me in group hug that just didn't end. And even though I couldn't breathe, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I was too happy and too much enjoying it to break the hug.

'Guys, I can't breathe.' I managed to croak underneath their squishing arms, after I couldn't take it anymore. They released me on the spot and I laughed. However, their hands were immediately replaced by Logan's, who came behind me and tugged me in his arms.

* * *

As the night went on I was sitting in my corner watching the boys fooling around with each other on the other side of the booth. I caught Logan's eye and I smiled at him. He sent me an air kiss. I watched him joke around with Colin and Robert and couldn't help but remember how he hated him college. I laughed. They really didn't like each other back then. I was proud of how both of them grew up and realized that everything between them didn't have to be a competition. Throughout the years they've become really close friends. And true, they would never be as close as he was with Finn and Colin, but somewhere in the middle. And the truth was that you could use as many as loyal friends as you could get. And those three were as loyal as they get. And speaking of them, I saw Finn coming back from the bar holding a glass of whiskey in one hand and a club soda in the other. He sat by me, handed me the glass and put an arm around my shoulders.

'Thank you.' I said and smiled at him.

'How are you feeling?' The intensity of his gaze tipped me off that he wasn't asking about just this moment.

Most people, when they first met Finn, got off with the impression that he was frivolous. That he didn't have a care in the world, and just went through life drinking, partying and sleeping with women. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Sure, he enjoyed all that, but he was so much more. He was loyal, supportive and an amazing friend, always up to the task to spend time with you when you were feeling down. He was there to cheer you on and congratulate you on your accomplishments. And he was always there when you needed his help, be it to defend your honor in a bar in three A.M., or if you needed to cover up the murder of the floozy that spent the night coming onto your man. In a way I felt that he was the big brother I never had. Ever since the first moment I met the boys, Finn was the one I was closest to. I loved him dearly and I was extremely lucky for him to love me back. He also knew me pretty well, so I knew that I couldn't get out of this question with anything other than the truth.

'I'm a little all over the place right now.' I sighed and looked down at my glass. 'I'm scared, but I also feel like everything is going to be okay, as long as I have Logan that is.' I smiled and my eyes instinctively went up to look at him.

'Oh, love. That boy is whipped. He is not going anywhere.' I laughed. I looked at Finn and he was smirking knowingly at me. I shook my head at him and my eyes returned back to Logan, who was laughing hard at something with Robert and Colin. It warmed my heart.

'I'm happy.' I said quietly with a smile on my face, but Finn heard me. He pressed me closer to him and kissed my hair. When his hold on me lessened enough for me to turn and look at him I asked him the question that was irking me ever since I saw him tonight. 'So, are you ever going to tell me about you "lady bird", as you so affectionately called her?' And now it was his turn to look down, with a hint of embarrassment written on his face, on top of that. That's new. When he didn't respond for a few seconds, that's when I realized that this was something serious. 'Finn?' I inquired, bumping his shoulder with mine. But still, he did not respond. Now this was getting ridiculous. 'Seriously? You're not going to tell me? Come on.' I pressed.

'I met a girl, okay.' He finally spilled it out.

'Oh.' I only said, but I couldn't keep the giddy smile off of my face. This was going to be good. It must be some girl for him to be so evasive about it.

'Will you wipe that look off your face, if you don't mind? I haven't told anybody yet, and I would like to keep it that way.' He hissed at me. Oh yes, this was going to be really good. Whoever this girl was, he liked her. Big time.

'Why?' I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

'Because I like her. I really, really like her.' Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'I think this is the first time I've said that out loud.' He confessed. I agreed with him.

'Tell me about her? What is she like?' I so wanted to learn about the girl that turned my otherwise so carefree friend into this ball of nerves. She must me something.

'Oh, Lord. She's so many things.' He exclaimed, with an awe like sigh. 'She's sweet, she's smart, she's extremely talented and she's crazy beautiful. She has this ridiculously bright eyes, kind of like yours actually, just that they are green. Blazing green. I haven't seen anything like it.' He smiled. A dreamy look had found its way on his face. Okay, now I needed to meet this girl. I've never seen him look, or sound like that. But I wasn't going to press for more. Not tonight. At best, I was going to freak him out. 'God, those three will make fun of me endlessly and tease me mercilessly, if they heard me right about now.' He pointed at Logan, Colin and Robert who were sitting across from us, and gave a laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'No, they won't.' I quickly refused, but even as I said it I knew I was talking bullshit. Yes, they will, and Finn knew them well enough to know that. 'Yeah, they will.' I finally gave in, and we both laughed. 'But you know they do it with love, right?' I asked with a smile.

'I know.' He said smiling back

'And you know damn well that you would be doing the same, if it was any one of them in this exact same predicament. Actually I'm pretty certain that you did exactly that when Logan started dating me.' I said giving him a look.

'You have a point.' He admitted with a laugh. We spent a few moments looking each other in the eyes and sharing a smile. 'You know I'm here for you, right? Whatever you need, love?' The tenderness in his eyes and his voice, brought tears to my eyes. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself, before answering him.

'Right back at you.' I said and I meant it. Big time. With that he pressed me closer to him once again, but this time I too wrapped my hands around his middle and hugged him tight.

* * *

Our night finished when we got back in the apartment around five o'clock. After we left Upstairs around midnight we went to one of Finn's night clubs Downtown. There the boys kept drinking, until they made sure they drank the all the alcohol the club had in stock. There was a new up-and-coming band playing, promoting their new album that night. I had to admit they were pretty amazing. We were having fun. We were dancing and laughing, and then dancing again. We were being young. And the feeling of it was amazing.

When we got back in Logan's apartment, I was still riding high on the excitement. Logan was pretty drunk, but not drunk enough to keep him from taking a long hot shower with me. We got into bed with drops of water still streaming down our bodies. Logan fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I curled up in his arms, kissed his lips and fell asleep, feeling content from seeing how the pieces of our life were starting to fall into place.

* * *

 ** _What do you think? I hope it was worth the wait. :) Just so you know, I fully intend for the boys to be a really big part of this story. But, because I am partial to Finn (it may have something to do with his accent), you are probably going to see a whole lot more from him than the other two. I really hope that is something you would enjoy. To my readers: thank you again, and I'll see you soon! :)_**


	7. I Woke Up In New York

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Hello again, my dear readers! :) I know it has been more than a week, but I had some trouble writing this chapter. The thing is that I didn't have it mapped out in my head and that slowed the process a bit. The good new is that I know what I want to write in the next chapter, so I should have it up faster this time. Thank you to all who are following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate every single one of you. This is а pretty long chapter. I hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

The next morning, or a few hours later to be more exact, I was woken up by the annoying ringing of my phone. I slightly opened one eye and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was barely after ten, and considering that Logan and I didn't actually fall asleep until around six-thirty, I growled and turned on my side to bury my head into Logan's chest. I felt his arms wrapping tightly around me, just as the phone stopped ringing. I took a deep breath, the scent of Logan's skin invading my senses. I loved the scent of him. He always smelled like home to me. I was kissing the naked skin on his chest when the damn phone started ringing again. Logan sighed and I felt him moving, outstretching his hand to grab the miserable piece of technology that just wouldn't stop ringing. Whoever it was on the phone, he sure was enthusiastic.

'It's your mother.' I heard Logan mumble near my ear. Ugh… I take that back. The person on the phone wasn't enthusiastic. The person on the phone was insane. And because I damn well knew that she wouldn't stop until I picked up, I placed one last kiss onto Logan's neck and reached for the phone in his hand.

'Hello.' Although the rules of civilized society suggested that I should answer with "Good Morning, mom!", or something of the sort, I just simply didn't have enough energy to do it. "Hello" was as far as I could go. She should be happy I didn't answer with an "Hmm".

'You know, I always dreamed for a daughter who is a celebrity.' I heard mom's voice over the phone. I normally understood her antics, hell I full on used them myself, but since I was more or less out of it, I had no idea what she was talking about.

'Mom, what the hell are you talking about?' I asked her.

'You're on Page Six.' At first it didn't really register what she was saying.

'Wait, what?' I asked after a few seconds. My eyes shooting wide open. That couldn't have been right. Maybe I heard it wrong. God knew I wasn't really listening.

'You're on Page Six.' She repeated. Nope, there it was. So, I heard just right. It just didn't make any sense. Why would I be on Page Six? I started to move. I wiggled my way out of Logan's arms, who loudly protested my doing so, and sat up against the head board. It wasn't until I did that, I felt the dizziness. Oh, please God no! I knew that feeling. For the last few days I've become quite acquainted with it, but when I felt fine yesterday I kind of hoped that it was gone for good. I guess I should have known better, because now it was back, and I had that bitter taste in my mouth again. But if I was going to get to the bottom of this Page Six thing, I needed to suck it up. And that is exactly what I did.

'What do you mean I'm on Page Six?' I asked her

'Exactly what it says. I opened my Facebook to get my daily dose of gossip, and as you know well I follow Page Six, and there it was. My daughter, being called the "new woman into the life of the media mogul heir, Logan Huntzburger".'

'Oh, shit.' I managed to mumble. Something in my voice must have alarmed Logan. He opened his eyes to look at me, and I saw a frown quickly forming on his face.

'Ah, I never thought I'd see this day.' Mom sounded… dreamy like. I didn't have time to deal with her right now.

'Mom, I'm going to have to call you back.' I had already put my phone down, about to press the "end call" button, when I heard her threaten me with a "You better". I didn't respond. I just hung up and looked at Logan. I didn't even gave him the time to ask what was going on. 'We're on Page Six.'

'Come again?' I was already pulling up Page Six's official site. He sat up, his back against the headboard next to me, looking over my shoulder.

I found the article pretty quickly. The title read "Huntzburger heir, finding love again!". The cover photo was one of Logan by himself. I had to admit, in my totally biased opinion, it was a good photo. They had pictured him at one of his family company's events, he was wearing a tux and was smiling at the camera. I swear, if I wasn't safely tucked in bed, I would have dropped to the floor at the sight of that smile. I had the power to bring me to my knees.

I opened the article, and I let out a breath of frustration. Just below the title and the photo of Logan, was one of the two of us. It was a shot from last night at Finn's club. We were at the balcony railing, looking down at the stage. Or, I was. I was looking at the band, my hands in the air, and a huge smile on my face. Logan had his hands loosely wrapped around my middle, my back pressing onto his chest. But the thing that got to me, was the way he was looking at me in that picture. The soft smile on his face, the gleaming sparkle in his eyes. That man was whipped, as Finn so kindly put it last night, and everybody who got one look at this photo could see it. I smiled and gently ran my finger over the photo. I scrolled down to the text, and started reading out loud.

 ** _"Don't cry, ladies, but there is a new woman into the life of the media mogul heir, Logan Huntzburger. Barely a month after he and his former fiancé Odette de Garmeaux called off their engagement, he was seen in the arms of a new beauty. Or some people might say, not new at all._**

 ** _Last night, the young Huntzburger was seen in the company of his close friends Colin McCrea, Robert Spencer and Finn Astor, in Astor's swanky club downtown, "RED". Nothing to see here. The boys have been seen in each other's company quite often over the years. They are childhood friends after all._**

 ** _The interesting part came when Logan Hunzurburger was spotted being very affectionate with a mysterious girl. We did some digging, and we not only found out that they have known each other for years, we learned that she was also his college girlfriend. They dated throughout his last two years in Yale University and for an entire year after he graduated._**

 ** _The name of the woman in question is Lorelai Gilmore, and it turns out they have a lot in common. They are both from Hartford society families, Ms. Gilmore is the granddaughter of both the Gilmore and the Hayden families. They are both Yale graduates, and they both share a love for journalism._**

 ** _Lorelai Gilmore, or Rory Gilmore, as she is known among her friends and family, graduated from Yale in 2007 with a degree in journalism. After college she went on to be a reporter on the Barack Obama Presidential Campaign, and has been working as a freelance reporter ever since._**

 ** _Ms. Gilmore was well in her element among the boys. It sure seemed like she was quite close with Huntzburer's closest friends. It does makes sense. After all they all went to college together. And when you're in a relationship with someone for three years, you naturally become acquainted with his friends too._**

 ** _We don't know what brought those two college sweethearts back together, but they sure looked awfully cute. And very much in love! If the past ten years are any indicator for those two, it appears it is true what people say: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder". Or was it Thomas Bayly? Either way, we wish them both better luck this time."_**

I finished reading and just stared at my phone for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Technically, everything that the article said was true. I just wasn't sure how I feel about it. Or to be more clear, about the last paragraph. Was really what Logan and I felt for each other so obvious that even complete strangers, with a very expensive camera lens, could see it. And what did it say about the both of us, and our relationship, that we haven't admitted it to one another yet. I looked at Logan. He had the same thoughtful expression on his face, like the one on mine. Knowing him, I'd bet that he was thinking stuff in the lines of mine. I decided to wait for him to speak first.

'So…' He started after a while has passed. There was something uncomfortable in the silence between us, and I didn't like it. 'That could have gone worse, right?' Logan asked a little unsure, and just that spoke volumes. He was never unsure.

'I guess so.' I mumbled. I opened my mouth to say something, I don't know exactly what, but the ringing of his phone, this time, stopped me. Logan reached for it and looked at the caller ID. At the sight of it he moaned in frustration and banged his head lightly on the headboard.

'Right on schedule.' He murmured and turned to phone to me to see who was calling. Mitchum. I frowned. Logan pressed the "answer" button and put the phone to his ear. 'Hi, Dad.'

'Logan.' I heard Mitchum over the phone. I laid my head next to Logan's, so I can be close and hear what his father had to say. I knew I was eavesdropping, and that was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what Mitchum was saying, and I knew Logan well enough to know that if it was bad, he was going to try to sugarcoat it, or not tell me about it at all. 'I just saw the article about you and Rory on Page Six. I wish you would have called to tell me you two were photographed together last night, maybe there was something we could have done to stop it.' He scolded.

'I didn't know about it. And I'm sorry. I know you're not a fan of that kind of publicity.' Logan sounded sincere. I guess he and his father really were on better terms now.

'And neither are you.' Mitchum pointed out, and he was right. Logan hated that kind of stuff. 'And neither is Rory, I'm sure of it.' I gave him points for nailing that. 'Anyway, what's done its done. I'm calling to invite you and Rory over for dinner tonight.' Wait, what?

'Dinner?' Logan sounded just as baffled as my words sounded to me in my head. Logan looked at me confused. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to say to that.

'Yeah, dinner. At home. Me, you, your mom, your grandfather and Rory. I'll even check in on your sister and see if she and Josh want to come.' A family dinner at the Hunzburger's. Yayyy!

'Umm… do you think that's a good idea, or am I the only one remembering how the last shindig with this particular guest list turned out?' Logan asked his father, rather sarcastically.

'Logan, that was over ten years ago. It's water under the bridge. Besides, it only seems fitting since you and Rory are back together.' His father retorted.

'Dad, if this is just another one of your, mom's and granddad's plots to butt into my personal life…' Logan started to say, but his father cut him off.

'I promise you it's nothing of the sorts. We made a deal, and I'm going to stick to it. Besides, I've kind of been planning for this dinner ever since you called your engagement off.' With the risk of repeating myself: Wait, what?

'Dad, what are you talking about?' And again Logan's baffled tone matched mine.

'Logan, I'm not stupid. In fact, I am a very smart man. I knew there was something going on again between you and Rory when I ran into the two of you in London. And again when you called me to ask to set up that meeting at Conde Nast for her. You're not that good with hiding your emotions, son. Especially where that girl is concerned. So, let's just say that I had a feeling about the two of you, and why you called your engagement off.' "Wait, what?" times three. Damn, this man was on a roll today. 'So, dinner? Come on, yes or no? I have a call waiting for me on the other line.' Mitchum insisted. Logan looked at me, the question in his eyes. We were going to have to do it sometime, so why not do it tonight and just get it over it. I gave him a slight nod.

'Okay. What time?' Logan asked him.

'Seven.' Mitchum responded. I felt a tiny panicky feeling starting to creep on me. We had an appointment with Dr. Rose at six. If we made the appointment, we were going to be late for dinner, for sure. We could reschedule the appointment, but I kind of really wanted to see the baby, and I knew Logan was looking forward to it too. On the other hand, I didn't want to turn down Mitchum and Logan's family. Especially not when they were extending me and olive branch. Sort of. Luckily for me, Logan jumped in before I could delve into this predicament any longer.

'Can we make it seven-thirty? Rory and I have another appointment before that, and we're not going to make it before then?' Logan asked his father. He was good in a crisis. Quick to react and take charge of the situation at hand. I've always loved that about him.

'Sure. I'll let your mother know. I'll see you tonight.' Mitchum responded.

'Thank you. Bye.' Logan said and hung up. He looked at me.

'So, dinner huh?' I said.

'Yeah.' He sighed and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and placed my head over his heart. Logan kissed my hair and ran gentle hand through it.

'You don't look so good.' He observed. 'Are you feeling alright?' The tender tone of his voice spread warmth through my entire body. Starting from my heart.

'Not really. I feel a little nauseous.' I answered him. I felt his soft lips on my forehead. I moaned. It felt so good. 'But this helps.' I smiled and lifted my head up to look into his eyes. He smiled back. 'Can we just stay like that for a while?' I asked him. Logan smiled at me and kissed me softly. He tightened his hold on me, and I buried my face at my favorite plate, at the crook of his neck.

'As long as you want!' I heard him whisper in my ear, and closed my eyes.

* * *

We woke up from our nap about an hour later. After we took a shower and put some clothes on we went into the kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach was having none if it though, so I just stuck with the saltines, and Logan being the gentleman that he was, had only a toast with a little butter on it. While we were chewing down on our extensive lunch I figured it was about time I called my grandma. I needed to go and see her. It was bad enough hearing about me and Logan from the press, because no doubt if she hasn't already, she will soon, I didn't want her to hear about the baby from somewhere else too. And I really felt like I owed her more than a phone call. Turned out she was still in Hartford. After mom's wedding she had some business to take care of here and was flying out tonight with the last flight out of Bradley. And since we had our appointment with Dr. Rose tonight, and her office was in Hartford, we agreed to meet grandma at four for coffee.

We were meeting grandma at Sarah's Coffee House. It wasn't really her scene, but she really had mellowed out after moving to Nantucket. I guess the Massachusetts air was treating her good. When we got into the coffee shop she was already there, sitting on one of the tables by the window, steaming cup of tea in front of her. She saw us, walking hand in hand towards her, and stood up to greet us. She was wearing a semi-casual pants suit, and it was the most casual outfit I had ever seen her wear in public. It took me a little by surprise, because to her that was like normal people wearing sweats. My line of thought was interrupted when she came to me and enveloped me in a hug.

'Hi, Rory.' She said and kissed my cheek before releasing me.

'Hi, grandma.' I smiled at her. 'You look great.'

'Thank you. You too.' She smiled back at me and turned to Logan. 'Hello, Logan. You look well. It's nice to see you again.' She extended her hand to him and he took it before greeting her back.

'You too, Emily. You look exquisite, as always.' Logan smiled at her with that million dollar smile I loved so damn much.

'Thank you. You're too kind, as always.' Grandma smiled back at him. 'Come on, come on. Let's sit. Seems like there's a lot for me to catch up on.' She said, the smile never leaving her face, while we sat down across from her. 'I wasn't sure what the two of you would like so I didn't order.' Grandma explained.

'That's okay. I'll go get us something to drink.' Logan jumped in. 'Coffee, Ace?' He asked me.

'Yes, please!' I replied, all too excited. After my call with grandma earlier in the day, I abstained from getting my dose of caffeine for the day, and opting to drink it here. I knew I wasn't going to be handle the aroma of the heavenly liquid around me, and not being able to have some. Logan chuckled at my enthusiasm.

'Can I get you something, Emily?' Logan turned to grandma.

'No, thank you. I'm good.' She answered him, nodding toward her cup of tea. He nodded and walked away. 'So, you and Logan are back together.' Grandma turned to me with inquisitive eyes.

'Yeah.' I answered a bit sheepishly.

'Would have been nice to know before the tabloids started spreading it out.' She remarked.

'I know. And I'm sorry you found out about it that way. I was going to call you today to tell you, but they kind of got ahead of me.' I said apologetically. And I really meant it.

'I always knew you two belonged together, and sooner or later you were going to find your way back to each other.' She smiled at me, and I couldn't help to return the smile. 'How long?' She asked next.

I was afraid of that question. I didn't want to lie to her, but I was also not very keen on letting her know that I have been cheating on my boyfriend for the last two years with Logan, and that he has been cheating on his fiancé with me. Grandma was mellowed, yeah, but I doubted she was mellowed enough to be okay with this. And honestly she would be right. What we did was wrong. But the heart wants what it wants. I was sorry about the way that we did it, but I wasn't sorry that we did it. It lead us here, and I was holding my breath that it would lead us on our greatest adventure yet.

'Actually, grandma, Logan and I have been seeing each other again for the past two years.' I just ripped the band aid off.

'Ohh.' A few different emotions ran through her futures, before she masked them all. First, there was shock, then realization, disapproval was next, and after that I saw a twinge of disappointment. That hurt. She was silent for a couple of minutes. Contemplating, I could only assume. 'I'm not going to lie and say that it was okay for you two to be together, while the both of you were in relationships with other people.' She finally said. The disapproval in her voice could have been heard quite clearly. 'But, you're both adults and have made your own choices. And those choices led you to today. To this moment. And right now I believe that things are the way they should be.' She said and looked me in the eyes. A little smile forming on her lips.

'Thank you, grandma.' I reached for her hand and she took it.

'You're welcome, honey.'

That was the moment Logan chose to come back with our coffees. And I'm saying chose, because I'm well aware that getting two coffees doesn't take quite that long. I knew he watched us, and knew that it was best to just give us a minute to ourselves. He was always considerate and I really appreciated that about him. I offered him a grateful smile after he sat back next to me and placed the coffee mug before me. He just smiled back and nodded and I knew he understood me. He always understood me. I took a sip from the mug and it was all that I could do not to moan in satisfaction. I swear, sometimes that first sip was better than sex. Logan was looking at me amused. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head and took a sip from his own mug, while grandma was conveniently playing dumb.

'So, tell me. What's new with the two of you? Anything interesting going on?' Grandma asked us, after we were finished with our little exchange. And I guess that it was time to tell her the big news. I looked at Logan and he gave me and encouraging smile.

'As a matter of fact, there is something Logan and I wanted to tell you.' I paused and smiled. I felt Logan's hand come onto my back, stroking it. We were both smiling, and grandma's eyes were glinting with excitement. With that opening I think I could have guessed what she thought our announcement was about. 'Grandma, Logan and I are going to have a baby.' I watched as the glint in her eyes and her smile disappeared in a flash of a second, replaced by shock. But that only lasted for about a second, before she smiled at us with the happiest of smiles I have seen on her face in a very long time. And certainly for the first time since grandpa died.

'Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!' She exclaimed and clasped my hand into hers again. 'Both of you.' She turned to Logan with a warm smile. 'That little baby is going to be beautiful and you two would be amazing parents. Congratulations!' She said.

'Thank you, Emily.' Logan said with a smile. I just nodded, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. What was happening to me these days? It seemed like everything could make me cry. People weren't kidding about those pregnancy hormones after all. Grandma turned back to me and looked into my eyes.

'Your grandfather would have been very proud of you, Rory. And he also would have been very happy about this little baby.' I saw the tears shining in her eyes as she said that to me. Okay, I was full on crying now.

'Thank you, grandma.' I wiped away a tear and I felt Logan moving closer to me, squeezing my shoulder. I leaned into him, without letting go of grandma's hand.

'No, honey. Thank you!'

* * *

Grandma left for the airport a little after that. Since we still had time until our doctor's appointment we stayed at the coffee shop for a little while longer. Either way, we made it there with time to spare. Logan parked our car around the back of the building and we walked hand in hand towards the entrance. However, we weren't the only ones there.

'What are you three doing here?' Logan asked the three boys, standing outside of the doctor's office, looking very out of their element.

'We want to go in with you.' Colin proclaimed.

'Boys, this is very sweet of you, but I don't think it's a very good idea.' I didn't want to disappoint them by outright turning them down. I mean it was pretty obvious they were excited for them to show up here, but I wasn't quite comfortable having them with me during my first checkup. No matter how close we were, that was a little bit too close. 'Look, I'll make you a deal. If they give us photos, I promise a copy for each and every one of you. That sound okay?' I asked them

'No, love. We want to be there for you, and we want to meet our nephew, or our niece, first hand. We promise, no peeking.' Finn said. It seemed like they weren't moving on this. 'And yes, we'll take the pictures as well.' He added. Logan and I shared a look. He just shrugged his shoulders. We both knew that there was no way we were going to talk them out of going into that office with us.

'Alright.' I gave up. I was going to think of something once we were inside. Maybe I'll get Dr. Rose to help, or a nurse. A mean one. Sure they wouldn't dare to get on a mean nurse's nerves. I hoped.

'How did you know about this anyway?' Logan asked them as we were walking inside the building.

'You told us last night.' Robert answered him.

'Wow. It seems you have finally become a man, Robert. The amount of alcohol you drank last night would have had you forgetting your own name back in college, let alone remembering doctor's appointments.' Logan teased him.

'Piss off, Logan.' Robert responded with a look of annoyance on his face. I tried to contain my laugh, but Finn and Colin were not quite so subtle.

We walked inside the waiting room and I headed straight to the reception desk.

'Hi, Janet.' I greeted the girl behind it. She was a few years younger than me and was working here for about three years now. She was a cute little blonde, and I could see the interest that she spiked in Colin. What he didn't know was that she was perfectly happy with her boyfriend. They were together since high school, and I've heard the way she talks about him. The girl was head over heels for him, and Colin was about to be mighty disappointed.

'Hi, Rory. You have an appointment with Dr. Rose?' She smiled warmly at me. She was one of those people who you know you're going to like from the minute you see them, and she had that sweet smile that was just daring you not to smile back.

'Yes.'

'Go ahead and take a seat and I'll let her know that you're here.' I nodded, smiled at her and let her get back to work.

The waiting room was pretty much empty. Our group of five took a seat by the wall on the other side of the room. I was trying not to look at the numerous posters on the wall, showing women in different stage of pregnancies. They were making me more nervous than I already was. I was fidgeting and it seemed like I couldn't find a place to sit still. I felt Logan's hand on my knee, squeezing it, steading me. I looked at him. He didn't seem nearly as nervous as I felt. Quite the opposite, he looked excited. I tried to draw strength from that, because I knew that whatever happened next, he will be right there beside me.

'Okay, it's done.' Colin exclaimed all of a sudden. I turned to look at him and saw him pocketing his phone with a triumphant expression on his face.

'What are you talking about?' I asked him.

'As of now, The King's Head Inn is officially owned by yours truly, Baby Huntzburger. Or is it Gilmore – Huntzburger? Colin inquired. I didn't answer him, because frankly I didn't know how to answer him. Logan and I hadn't discussed names yes.

'Wait you still own that? I figured you would have sold it by now.' I said to Colin.

'Yeah, me too. Turned out the market for British themed bed and breakfasts in New Hampshire is not as big as I imagined.' Colin retorted sarcastically.

'Huh, go figure.' I tried to act baffled. Inside I was trying really hard not to laugh at him. I saw Logan and the other two boys suddenly finding the wall with the posters very interesting. Colin threw me a mean look.

'Anyway, I'm just glad that in the end it seems like there's a reason why I bought the damn thing in the first place.' He said with a giddy smile, obviously pleased with himself.

'What, you mean other than alcohol?' I asked him with a smirk. This time the boys couldn't help themselves. They each tried to mask their laugh with a cough or something like that, so I gave them points for making an effort.

'Are you done?' Colin snapped back at me.

'Sorry.' I mumbled and looked down at my lap, otherwise I was going to burst into laughter and I didn't think that would sit well with the other few occupants of the waiting room. I wasn't sorry and Colin very well knew it.

'Rory Gilmore.' I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw a woman in her mid-sixties. Small, with her hair tied in a tight bun and scowl on her face. Yes. She was exactly what I needed right now. A mean nurse. And by the looks of it, she was as mean as they get. Looked like luck was on my side today after all.

'I'm Rory Gilmore.' I stood up, along with my escorts, and walked to her.

'Follow me.' I started following her, the boys trailing behind me. She suddenly stopped, causing me to almost bump into her. She turned and glared at the boys. 'And where do you think you're going?' She pierced them with an ice cold stare. I actually saw them gulp.

'We're going with her to see the baby.' Bravo, Finn. A brave man this one.

'Are all of you the father?' She asked them. Sarcasm and more ice dripping from her voice. She was piercing Finn's face with a death glare.

'No, Ma'am.' He answered with a small voice.

'Then who is?' She asked, and looked all of them over. Her eyes paused on Logan, who was closest to me, and his hand was on my back.

'That would be me.' Logan said. 'Just me.' He added in a moment. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

'In that case you're the only one that's going to be going in.' The mean lady said and spun on her heels, resuming her walk down the hallway. Logan and I followed after her.

'But we're the uncles.' Finn refused to let go.

The mean lady opened a door and ushered her inside. 'Not my problem.' She turned to them, before slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

Once inside the exam room the mean lady instructed me to strip my clothes, put on the paper gown provided just for me and then get on the table. She said that the technician will be right in and left. I did as I was told. I didn't want to provoke her. Sure, her evil spirit turned out in my favor a few minutes ago, but I didn't want to set her off against me. After I changed into the hideous paper thing I went and laid on the table. Logan sat on the chair beside me and took my hand in his.

'Are you nervous?' He asked me, stroking my hair.

'Yes.' I didn't bother trying to lie to him. He was just going to see right through me, besides what was the point. I wanted him to know I was nervous, because then he could say something to calm me down and make me feel better.

'I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine!' He said that with such a confidence, I couldn't help but believe him. At least a little bit.

'How come you're so calm about this?' It really was amazing how well he was handling everything. He was always good at going with the flow. I needed plans. And that baby, no matter how happy I was about having it, was not a part of my plan. And I was freaking out. But he, he was always good at adjusting his life, and living in the moment. And I admired him for that.

'Because I'm happy. This is all I've ever wanted.' He answered, and the look of pure joy on his face took my breath away.

'Hi, Rory.' A chipper brunette came into the room. 'My name is Molly. I'm going to do your ultrasound for the doctor to review it with you later.' She explained.

'Okay.' There really wasn't much else I could say.

'And you must be dad?' She turned to Logan.

'Yes, Logan. Nice to meet you.' He stood up and offered her his hand.

'You too.' I saw her give him a once over while she was shaking his hand. I know that maybe I should have been irritated by that, but to be honest, I couldn't blame the girl. She was young and perky, and he was… yummy.

'So, your file says that you are six weeks along, but since there was no ultrasound done we can confirm the gestational week today.' She said to me.

'I'm six weeks. I'm sure of it.' I said with a knowing smirk and threw Logan a look, his face matching mine.

'Well, a lot of parents think they are sure, and then they come here and find out that they were completely wrong.' She retorted with a condescending smile that just screamed "I know a lot more about this than you do".

'Oh, we're sure. No doubt about it.' Logan chimed in. Molly pursed her lips and I could tell that we were annoying her, but she didn't say anything more on the matter.

'Okay. Since it's so early in the pregnancy I'm going to do an internal ultrasound to take a look at that baby. It might be a little uncomfortable, but we'll get a better look at the baby.' She explained.

Once I was settled and everything was "up and running" I turned my head to the screen to look at the black and white picture moving on the screen. It made no sense to me, but Molly seemed confident. Logan was leaning, close to my head, my hand in his, and his eyes were glued to the screen as well. Though I doubted he knew what he was looking at any more than me.

'It's a little early to hear the heartbeat, so don't worry about that. I can tell you though that you are indeed in your sixth week.' Molly said, and Logan and I shared a knowing look. I bit my tongue to not tell her "I told you so". I returned my look back at the screen.

Molly did her thing for a few more minutes, before I saw her pressing a few buttons on the machine and looking more intently at the screen. A little frown formed on her face. She was staring at the screen like she was looking for something. And then it dawned on me that maybe she wasn't looking for anything. Maybe she was seeing something that was not supposed to be there. I turned to Logan. He was paying no attention to her. His eyes were glued to the screen.

'What is it?' I turned to Molly.

'What?' She jumped startled and looked at me. She had a sheepish look on her face. My palms went instantly damp. Something wasn't right I could feel it. Logan looked at me and saw the distressed look on my face. He went on instant alert.

'You saw something. What is it?' I stared her down and demanded an answer. I felt Logan's hold on my hand tighten.

'I'm not allowed to tell you anything specific, I'm just a technician, but I promise you it's nothing bad. Everything looks exactly as it should.' She probably realized that she was freaking me out, and tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I didn't know what she saw on that screen, but she did see something. And no matter what she said to me now, it wasn't going to make me feel better until I knew what it was. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it too much. Dr. Rose would tell us soon enough. 'I'm finished. You can go change back into your clothes now and Dr. Rose will be with you in a moment.' She announced and I nodded.

When I came back to sit on the table, fully clothed this time, I was still thinking about what Molly saw on the ultra sound. Logan moved with his chair to sit before me. He took both of my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes.

'Don't worry about it. You heard her. Everything looks exactly as it should.' He sounded so confident. I took a deep breath in, hoping that maybe some of that confidence was flowing through the air and I could breathe it into my body. 'It's going to be okay.' He kissed my knuckles and I nodded.

I heard the door crack open and my breath hitched. "This is it", I thought. I should have known better. I saw a familiar curly head stuck its way through the crack, and familiar blue eyes look around the room. At least I had clothes on.

'Is the mean lady gone?' Finn whispered.

'Long gone.' Logan answered him, without even looking at his direction.

'Oh, good.' Finn sighed in relief, opened the door wide open and walked in, Colin and Robert hot on his heels. It took one look at us for him to know that something was up. 'What happened? Why do you both look like that?' That got the other two boys attention. All three of them came around the exam table, surrounding and hovering over me like mother hens.

'Nothing yet. We're still waiting for the doctor.' True, and yet not entirely. But I didn't want to get into that with them.

Just in time, the door opened again, but this time at least, it was Dr. Rose. She was going through some papers on a clip pad.

'Hello, Rory.' The smiled that she was about to greet me with fell right off as soon as she looked up from the clip pad. 'Oh.' She stopped dead in her tracks, by the door. She looked shocked. I guess testosterone filled room, wasn't a daily occurrence for her.

'Hi, Dr. Rose.' I offered her an apologetic smile. 'Don't mind them.' I waved a dismissive hand towards the boys.

'Okay.' She nodded, shaking off the initial shock. Her eyes landed on Logan, and sparkled with recognition. I wondered if she would remember him. It seemed that she did. 'Logan, if I remember correctly. Hello.' She extended her hand.

'You remember right. Hello.' Logan took her hand and shook it.

'The mother hens behind me are Robert, Colin and Finn.' I introduced the boys. Logan snickered under his breath.

'Hey' Robert and Finn exclaimed, acting hurt.

'We're the uncles.' Colin chimed in.

'Very well.' Dr. Rose laughed. 'Now that we all know each other let's get started shall we.' We all just nodded. 'Good. Okay, normally I first start with gathering the patient's health history information. You know, gynecological health details, also some other aspects of your medical history. Things like drug allergies, chronic conditions and other stuff like that. But since you, Rory, have been my patient for the last ten plus years, I already know all that. So, what we are going to do know is I'm going to give you and Logan two forms to fill. They concern your families medical history, whether any of your relatives have had any chronic or serious diseases. That way I can keep an eye out for some of them being passed down on the baby. That sound good to you?' Dr. Rose looked at me and Logan.

'Yes, that's good.' It was Logan who answered her. I just nodded.

'Good, you can e-mail the forms to me, or fax them, or even bring them with you on your next appointment. Whatever works for you, I'm fine with it.' She offered us a soft smile. 'Okay, now that the paperwork is out of the way, let's go and have a look at your sonogram.' Dr. Rose moved to sit in front of the machine, while me and the boys turned to look at the screen. She played the recording and started to point things out for us. 'That little dot right there is your baby.' Like one, me and the boys all leaned forward, to take a closer look. 'There is not much to see yet, because the baby is just starting to form its mouth, nose and ears. Its hands and feet are shaping like paddles on each side of the body. But we can see the heartbeat. And it's beating strong. 120 a minute to be exact. And this is great.' I was smiling. And yet again crying. God, I hated those pesky hormones.

'What is the other dot?' Logan asked pointing to the screen. Until now I hadn't paid enough attention to notice it. I was too occupied staring at the one Dr. Rose was pointing to. I turned to her, waiting for her answer. She turned to look at us and smiled warmly.

'That is your other baby.'

'Our what?' Logan and I exclaimed simultaneously.

'Congratulations.' Dr. Rose said with a wide smile.

OH MY GOD! Molly saw something on the screen, alright. Twins! I turned to look at Logan. His eyes were sparkling. In a second he was on me. Kissing every part of me he could get his hand on. Or lips on. In the background I could hear the boys cheering. I tried to smile, but my brain and my facial muscles were just not making the connection. I had enough doubts how I was going to be able to raise one kid, and now turned out I was having two. And sure, when I thought about it two sounded nice. The relationship Logan had with his sister was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Having a second baby always sounded like a dream for the future. But here I was. Having two kids. At the same time. How was that supposed to work? I had no idea and I was freaking out. Logan saw it and started to say something. I shook my head. Later. I didn't want to talk about it in front of everybody.

'I can see that this comes as quite a surprise for you, Rory.' Dr. Rose said to me with a gentle voice.

'Yeah.' I admitted.

'Well, what I can tell you is that your babies look to be in perfect health. And I know that you must be freaking out now, but everything is going to be alright. A big part of being a good parent and raising a good kid is having good support system. And what I can clearly see it that you have a great one.' She said. And she was right. She had no idea how much. I tried to smile again and this time I think I even managed to pull it off. 'So, try not to stress too much about it. I know it must seem like a lot now, but everything will fall into place. Just give it some time and be calm.' I nodded. I turned to Logan and he smiled at me. I gripped his hand tighter and he gripped mine right back. I turned to look at the boys. All of them smiling encouraging at me. I smiled back and turned to Dr. Rose feeling a lot better than I had a moment ago. And she saw it. 'Alright. Let's talk photos. How many do we want?' She asked, her eyes roaming over our humble group.

'One for me.' Finn shouted out first, raising his hand

'And me.' Colin followed, close second.

'And me.' Robert raised his hand last. The look of the three of them, standing in the middle of the room with raised hands, and excitement in their eyes, they looked like kids in a candy store. Or Disneyland. It was adorable. Logan and I laughed.

'Okay, so we start with three.' I nodded towards the boys. 'One for me. One for Logan?' I turned questioningly at him. He nodded enthusiastically. 'One for Logan. I want copies to give to mom and Luke, grandma and Dad, so that makes three more. One for Honor, and do we get one for your parents?' I asked him.

'I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to have one extra.' He said after he thought about it for a minute.

'I agree. So, that makes… ten I think?' I wasn't that good at math, but I think I got it right.

'Ten it is. You can get them in a few at the reception desk. Would you also like a copy of the video?' She asked.

'Yes.' Logan answered in a heartbeat.

'Very well. The copies of the photos and the video will be waiting for you at the reception desk in a few minutes.' She smiled and stood up. Logan and I followed. All of us making our way to the door. 'Rory, we will schedule you're next checkup in a month. Until then, remember to stay calm.' Dr. Rose said and patted my shoulder.

'Dr. Rose?' I turned to her, suddenly remembering that maybe I won't be in the states next month. Logan said his move back home would take at least three months, and I didn't want us to spend that time apart. I was planning on staying with him in London during that time, and that meant that I was going to need another doctor for the time I was there. 'Logan lives in London, and though he has decided that he would like to move back home, it's going to take a few months. We'll be back before the baby comes, but I was wondering if you could give me a few names of good OB's in London? Just until we move back.' If she could give me a few names that would make my pro/con list so much easier to do.

'Of course. Why don't you call me tomorrow morning? I'll have a few names for you by then and we can hash out the details.' Dr. Rose answered.

'Great. Thank you.' I said with a grateful smile.

We said our goodbyes with Dr. Rose and went to the front desk. In a few minutes Janet gave us the video and the photos and we left. Leaving the building we stopped outside. The weather was getting cold. I shivered and Logan wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

'Now, how am I going to divide the inn between the two of them?' Colin moped.

'Oh, Colin.' I laughed. It was cute how serious he was about this.

'I got it.' Excitement sparked his eyes in a few seconds. 'The first one out gets the inn, the second the tango club. Yes! Man, I'm smart.' He admired himself. We all laughed at that.

The boys took their photos and wished us luck for dinner with "the Dark Lord and his minions" as Finn so kindly put it, before they left too. Logan and I went to our car and drove off towards his family's house. I stared outside the window. We were driving by Bushnell Park, and I thought about how beautiful it looked in the autumn. I felt Logan's hand on my thigh.

'Are you okay?' He asked me softly.

I thought about it before giving him and answer. I wanted to tell him the truth. And the truth was that I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to handle being a mom to twins. I was afraid I would fail and I would screw them up somehow. But I also knew that I had Logan right by my side to help me and support me through anything. I had my mom, my grandma. I had the boys and Honor. I had dad and Luke, I had Lane. And like my mom said, I even had Paris. And somehow, knowing all that made all the difference.

'I will be.' I said, feeling confident in my answer. I squeezed Logan's hand and he smiled lovingly at me. Yeah, we were going to be just fine.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? You like it, you hate it? Let me know. :) Next up: dinner at the Huntzburger's. That should be fun. Prepare for lots of drama._**


	8. Family Drama

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _I'm back. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, so that you hate me for it know. I want to say thank you to everybody who commented on the last chapter. A big FAT thank you to the Guest users, because I can't reply back to you personally, and especially the Guest who took the time to read and comment on every single one of my chapters. To user Logan-Rory, I really hope you enjoy the little bit of drama I have put into this chapter. Thank you all again for reading, following and reviewing! You are amazing!_**

* * *

We parked in front of the Huntzburger's mansion just a few minutes past seven-thirty. I couldn't help but shiver at the memory of the last time I was here. That back then was a bad, bad night and I wasn't looking forward to possibly repeating it. Logan turned off the engine and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah. I'm just not overly excited to go into that house." I answered my feelings matching my tone.

"You and me both." He huffed. I looked at him. Logan's eyes were locked on the facade of his childhood home. The look on his face could only be compared to the one of a guy, being dragged along to his girlfriend's mall shopping spree, hair and nail salon appointment, and then being made to carry all the bags and pay for the whole ordeal. I chuckled. "What?" Logan looked at me with a smile.

"Nothing." I shook my head and looked down at my lap. I took a deep breath, ran a hand through my hair and looked up again. "Shall we?" I asked Logan, gesturing towards the house.

"Let's go." Logan said, after taking a deep breath of his own.

Logan hopped out and before I knew it he was on my side, opening the door and giving me a hand out of the car. Always a gentleman. We walked to the front door hand in hand.

„Hey, what's the plan? Do we tell them about the baby or…" I asked, facing him.

„Don't you mean babies?" Logan asked with a smirk.

„Right. Babies." I laughed, looking down. „That's going to take some getting used to." I looked to him and smiled. Logan smiled back and ran a hand through my hair. He had that look in his eyes again. The one that he gave me back in the doctor's office, right after Dr. Rose told us we were having twins. And just like then, I didn't want to get into this now. Not when we were about to walk into a dinner with his family. That conversation was going to take some time, and right now, we didn't have it. „So, do we?" I asked him, before he could delve into the subject.

„I say, we see how things go. If we feel it, we tell them, if not then we don't. You okay with that?" Logan asked.

„Yes. I'm okay with that." And I really was. It felt like the less stressful way. I didn't know what this evening would bring, but I wasn't very hopeful considering the last one. And let's face it, the Huntzburgers were not my biggest fans. Even more now, after Logan threw away their "dynastic plan". I fully expected them to blame me for it. But to be fair, they weren't really far from the truth.

Logan turned and pressed the doorbell. We waited for someone to come to the door for a few agonizing seconds. And then the door opened, and there was Mitchum. What the hell? Mitchum was standing in front of us dressed in khakis and a white sweater. He had a kitchen towel over his shoulder and silver grill tongs in his hand. Never in a million years would I have expected to see Mitchum in such an attire. I was speechless. I threw a look at Logan's direction. He had the same baffled expression I supposed mine was.

„Logan, Rory, come in, come in." Mitchum said with a smile, ushering us into the house. „Logan, you know where the living room is. I have to go check on my steaks. I'll join you in a minute." Another smile and he was gone. What the hell was going on here? Who was that person and what was he doing in Mitchum Huntzburger's body. I looked at Logan. He was staring at the direction his father had disappeared to, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

„What do you think?" Logan asked me, without even looking at my direction. „A cyborg, ghost, or maybe a demon?"

„What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

„Well, that man could have not possibly be my father, he must be possessed by something. I'm asking you what you think it is. Though, if we are talking cyborgs that means that he was switched." I laughed at his ramble. But I had to admit that maybe, just maybe, he had a point. Something weird was going on. His father was cooking for God's sake. „Come on." He tugged on my hand.

We shrugged off our coats and headed to the living room. His mother and his grandfather were sitting there, waiting for us in silence. His mom had a glass of martini in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His grandfather, much like last time, had a nearly empty glass of whiskey. A maid, standing by the entry way took our coats from us.

„Thank you." I said softly to the girl, but Shira still heard me and her cold eyes landed on us. Her eyes quickly looked away from me though. She stood up, completely ignored me, and walked to greet her son.

„Hello, Logan." She stood before him and kissed his cheek.

„Hello, mother." He responded. Neither of them said anything else, they just stared each other down, and the silence got somewhat uncomfortable. I was nervous. I felt my hand that was still clasped in Logan's, go damp. Shira gave up the staring contest first. She turned her icy stare on me, gaving me a measuring look, a once over, going from my head down to my toes and back up again, until her eyes settled on my own. I tried my very best not to quiver under her gaze. I was not about to give her that satisfaction.

„Hello, Rory. You look well." The disdain in her voice could clearly be heard.

„Thank you. And you look exactly the same as you did ten years ago." I said with a sardonic smile, which Shira did not appreciate. In that moment I was proud of myself. Ten years ago I would have never said that to her. I don't know if it was just me growing up, my not liking the woman, or me just not giving a damn about what she thought of me, but I was proud. And come to think of it not giving a damn is exactly what made me so proud. When I was younger I wanted her to like me, and when she didn't, I was hurt by it. Now I just cared if her son liked me. And the tighter hold on my hand told me everything I needed to know.

Logan tugged me after him to greet his grandfather. He was the same man of a few words, as I remembered him being. He shook hands with Logan and gave me a nod. Surprisingly that was more than he gave me the last time I was here. The years have not been kind to him though. He had lost some weight and was looking pale. I knew from Logan that he had some major health problems the last couple of years, but considering his considerable age, in the end he still looked pretty good. And I could only admire that.

„Okay, dinner is ready." Mitchum announced, walking into the living room with a smile. It was still weird seeing him a sweater, but at least he ditched the towel. The sweater I could live with, the towel was just too much. That smile of his, was still giving me the creeps though.

„Let's get this over with." Shira sighed, getting up and brushing, something invisible to us, from her white pants.

„Shira." Mitchum turned with a warning tone to his wife.

„What?" She asked him, irritated. They stared at each other, having some type of silent conversation. And like her stare down with Logan, she didn't win that one either. She huffed and headed towards the dining room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in what had to be, the most uncomfortable and awkward dinner ever. Ever since we sat down at the table, the only sound that could be heard was the clattering of the knives and forks against the plates. Every once in a while there were the occasional glances we threw at each other over the table. Elias looked indifferent, Shira looked pissed for some reason, and Mitchum looked mostly uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting in his chair, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I knew how he felt. I kept looking at Logan, wondering if I should try and say something, but he seemed completely content to just sit in silence. I guess he preferred it to the alternative. Knowing these people, all hell could break loose in a matter of seconds. And considering Shira's apparent state of mind, it was probably better if we just kept our mouths shut. That way, we just might manage to get through this dinner in one piece. I felt the tingles of cautious optimism run through me. And that was when Mitchum decided to break the silence. From there on out, hell did break loose.

„So, Rory, how is your career going? Anything came out of that Conde Nast meeting you went to?" Mitchum asked me. I looked up to him. I tried to read his face and tone. I was wondering if he had somehow learned of my situation that I haven't really been a journalist for quite some time now, and he was just trying to point that out as a reason why I wasn't good enough for his son. But he sounded pleasant, and his face gave nothing more than plain old curiosity.

„Not much, actually. I did one piece for GQ and that was about it." And really what a piece it was. If it wasn't for that piece, I would have never been at the same line as that Wookie. I shuddered at the thought of what happened next.

„That's too bad." Mitchum actually sounded sincere. He was looking at me with compassion in his eyes, something I never thought I would see in this man.

„Actually it turned out to be good. I decided to write a book, so me not working gives me time to do that. And I took a job as the editor of my home town's newspaper. I write a little something for it from time to time, just to keep my reporting in shape." I don't know why I just told him about the book. I just knew that that soft look he was giving me, was seriously freaking me out.

„A book. That is great." Mitchum said with a smile. Seriously, who was this man?

„Great, if you could get it published." Shira mumbled sardonically.

„Mother." Logan jumped in, scolding his mother, like she was five.

„What? I didn't say anything that it isn't true." She didn't back down.

„It's not what you said, it's how you said it." I could sense that he was starting to get angry.

„If she can't handle the truth, then she shouldn't be trying to write this book at all." His mother stated. Logan put his knife down, getting ready for yet another fight with his mother, on my behalf, but I stopped him before he could say something else.

„No, Logan. It's fine. Your mother is right. Me writing the book, it doesn't mean anything if can't get it published." I just smiled sweetly at her. Kill them with kindness. Right now, I was embracing that approach to deal with Shira tonight.

„What is the book about?" Mitchum asked me and I turned to him again, wanting to escape the death stare Shira was casting my way.

„About me and my mom. Our life. A friend of mine recently pointed out to me that our relationship is special. You certainly don't see it every day between girls and their mothers. Sadly." It really was sad. Me and my mom we've had our differences, we have fought over the years. A lot. Some of our fights have been big, some not so much, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my mom loved me. She would move heaven and earth for me and would always be there when I needed her. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Shira opening her mouth, no doubt to say something snarky. Mitchum shut her up with just one look. Shira angrily looked down at her plate. I have to admit that I was thankful to Mitchum right now. I really didn't want to know what Shira had to say about my mother and me.

„If you want to you can send me your proposal, before you send it out. I'll be happy to look it over for you." That caught me by surprise. I knew better than to just take Mitchum Huntzburger on an offer. I mean come on, does anybody remember the internship debacle, and what came after it. But in the end it was a nice offer, and he was nice to me the entire night. I couldn't exactly downright turn him down.

„Thank you, Mitchum. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled gratefully at him.

„Good. You should." He returned my smile.

We fell silent again for a few minutes. I took a bite from my steak. I gotta say, it was a pretty good steak. Mitchum did a great job with it. It was beyond delicious and it was cooked just how I liked it. It didn't have anything red, or bloody, or raw in it. In other words it was completely well done, and from what I knew, totally safe for the baby. Pardon, babies. But the most important thing about the steak, was that I didn't have the urge to throw up, just by the smell of it. And just knowing that, made me enjoy the thing that much more.

„Hey, dad?" It was Logan who broke the silence this time. Mitchum looked up from his plate to meet eyes with his son. „Since you're in such a good mood tonight, I wanted to run something by you." Logan said.

„Sure." I saw little sparks of amusement in Mitchum's eyes, at Logan's choice of words.

„I want to move back to the states." That wiped the amusement right off Mitchum's face. It also caused for Shira's head to snap up and stare, mouth open, at her son. „Before you say anything, just listen to me." Logan pleaded, and when his father gave him a slight nod, he continued. „I know it's sudden, but I've thought a lot about this. It's not going to happen overnight, I'm going to need a few months to finish up a few things. I don't want to leave anything up in the air."

„Who would take over you?" Mitchum couldn't help himself to interrupt.

„Bobby." Logan answered in a heartbeat. And yeah, after he came back to work for his father, he started working with Bobby again. In fact, she was his right hand. Two years ago, when Logan and I started seeing each other again, we ran into her in a club one night. I didn't like it when I found out they were working together again, not that I had the right to, I did have a boyfriend after all, but when I found out that she was happily married for a few years already, I've got to admit that I was glad. „She is ready for this." Logan's voice pulled me out of my memories. „In fact, she has been hoping for this for quite some time now. Bobby's worked hard and she deserves to head up our London headquarters. And you told me a while ago that there will come a time when you will need me here, I just want to speed up the process a little bit." He finished. Mitchum was thinking over his son's request. Elias didn't seem to pay much attention, but that was just a front. He was attuned to every word being said. And Shira, her horrified look was switching between Logan and her husband.

„I don't see a problem with you transferring back to the states." His father finally said. „You're right. Bobby's ready, and pretty soon I'm going to need you here anyway. So, if that's what you want I'm not going to object." Wow. That went better than I expected.

„Thank you." Logan smiled at his father. It was probably the first time I've seen him really meant it. Both the thank you and the smile.

„Are you insane?" Shira raised her voice. Damn it. I knew it was too good to be true. „Mitchum, can't you see that the only reason he wants to move back is for this… girl here." The pause she made before saying "girl" clearly stated that that was not the exact word she had in mind. I moved uncomfortably in my chair.

„Shira." Mitchum prolonged warningly.

„And what if it is, mother? What then?" Logan snapped at his mother.

„I'm not going to let her get her filthy paws all over you again, Logan!" Shira nearly screamed. I felt a dull ache starting to form in my head. I rubbed the spot on my head where I felt it starting to spread.

„Shira." Mitchum barked at his wife, while she just gave him a dismissive look.

„I thought I was perfectly clear, when I came back to work for the family that my private life was strictly off limits." Logan hissed between his teeth.

„Yes, and I was going to keep my mouth shut, if you had just went on and married Odette. But no, you just had to go and fall for that girl again. It's just not acceptable, and I'm not going to close my eyes and just let it go. She is not good enough, Logan." I couldn't believe this was happening again.

„I don't give a shit about what you think, mother. You need to understand that Rory and I are back together now, and it's going to stay that way." Logan was getting angrier by the second, and while the redness could be seen creeping onto his face, mine was quickly draining off of all color.

„I won't allow that, Logan. I won't have that woman in my family, ruining our name." Shira continued.

„Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think that you have any kind of say on the matters of my personal life?" Logan yelled disbelievingly at his mother's face.

„I'm your mother." She stated matter of factly.

„You don't say. And where have you been all my life? Oh, I know. Anywhere but here, taking care of your children." Logan spit out.

„Oh, please. What do you know about parenting? You have never been responsible for anything for a day in your life!" How dare she say that to him? I wanted to slap her. I just couldn't move. It was like my hands and my legs had become lead and were pinning me down. Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little before he responded to his mother.

„In four months I'm moving back home, whether you like it or not." Logan's voice was calm. His face was stone cold. If I was his mother, I wouldn't argue with him right now. He looked kind of… scary. I don't think I have ever seen him like this.

„What does she have on you?" Leave it to Shira to not take the hint.

„Rory, doesn't have anything on me. I'm doing this, because I want to." He was getting fired up again.

„She's manipulating you, Logan. It's all she's been doing since the day you met her. Before that, you would have never even thought about marrying somebody like her. How could you possibly be so blind?" Shira yelled.

„She's not manipulating me, mother, she's pregnant." Logan yelled back. Simultaneous gasp could be heard over the table. I could see that Mitchum was shocked. Elias finally looked like he was participating, and not just listening. And Shira… She was blood red angry.

„PREGNANT? PREGNANT!" She shot out of her chair, slamming her hands on the table. I jumped. The sound of her yelling and the residual trembling of the glasses on the table, caused from her slam down, were making me feel queasy. „How could you be so stupid? Letting your self be trapped, by this… this harlot." Harlot, seriously. What was this? The 1800's.

„That's enough, Shira!" Mitchum voice boomed. Next to me, I could feel the anger poor out of Logan.

„Shut up, Mitchum." Shira spat out. „You." She turned, pointing her finger at me. „You must be something in the sack if my son keeps coming back for more after all these years. You must have some mad skills if you so easily got him to knock you up." She yelled in my face.

„That's enough!" This time it was Elias, who slammed his fist on the table. Getting ahead even of Logan, who I swear, had steam coming out of ears. Shira jumped startled. „Haven't we done enough to this poor girl, for you to attack her like that, Shira? What has she ever done to you? Or to us?" I felt tears prickling into my eyes.

„Dad." Shira released a shocked whisper.

„Don't dad me. You need to apologize, Shira. That girl, has never done anything to deserve you insulting her like that." At the mention of Shira's insults I felt sick.

„I need a bathroom." I whispered.

„What?" Logan's hands were on me in an instant.

„I need a bathroom." I clasped a hand onto my mouth, looking at him with wide eyes.

„Okay, okay. Come on." He jumped from his char and dragged me as quickly and as gently as he could to the nearest bathroom.

As soon I got in there, I fell onto my knees before the toilet. I felt Logan's hands pulling my hair back and rubbing my back, while I emptied the contents of my stomach. In a few minutes the convulsions stopped and I was able to get up and get to the sink. I rinsed my mouth and splashed some water on my face. Logan never let go of me. After I dried myself with the creamy hand towels neatly folded on the right side of the sink, Logan pulled me tight into his arms. I wrapped my hands tightly around his middle, and that's when I felt the tears rolling down my eyes. I cried silently in his arms for a while. One of his hands was running through my hair, and his lips were on my temple. He was shushing in my ear, like he was trying to calm down a baby.

„Can we leave, please?" I asked him in between sobs.

„Yes. We're leaving. Just say the word." He pressed me tightly into him.

„Now." I looked up at him. „I want to go now." I could see it in his eyes that my tears were breaking his heart. And he had no idea how much I loved him for that. Logan nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead.

„Let's go." He brushed a hair behind my ear and released me from his arms. I instantly felt cold and too exposed. Logan took my hand in his and we got out of the bathroom.

When we stepped back into the dining room we found his father standing by the table. He had an apologetic expression on his face. Elias was sitting, his face didn't give much, but I saw the apology in his eyes too. A quick glance at Shira showed me that she was sitting, looking down at her lap. I couldn't bare to look at her any longer. The maid was already waiting with our coats by the door.

„I'm so sorr…" Mitchum started to say, but Logan cut him off.

„We're leaving." Logan announced, though I doubted there was anybody here unaware of that. „Grandpa, dad, I'll talk to you soon." They both just nodded, without saying a word. „And you, mother…" Logan paused until Shira looked at him. Her eyes were stone cold. She didn't feel bad for a single word she said. „You, I don't ever want to see again." Logan said with the same coldness in his eyes. And just before he turned and dragged me out of the house, I saw the hurt and the glistening of tears in Shira's eyes.

* * *

Neither one of us said a word during our ride back to the city. We were both in our own heads. I didn't know exactly what Logan was thinking about, but I could still feel the anger radiating from him. Today, has formed to be quite the day. First, Mitchum invited us to dinner, and he was nice about it. Weird. Next we found out we are having twins. Scary. Third, we went to dinner, Mitchum cooked, then he was nice to me, and then all hell broke loose when Shira started spitting out her venom. I didn't expect her to be all happy about me and Logan being back together, I even expected her to have something to say about the pregnancy, but I wasn't nearly ready for what we got. I had no words to describe tonight. It was even worse than the dinner I had with the Huntzburgers back in college. At least then she didn't call me a whore in my face. That really hurt. But I guess to some extent, I deserved it. I was sleeping with her son, while he was engaged to another girl that she actually approved of, and I had a boyfriend at the time. And let's not forget my unfortunate one night stand with the Wookie. I slept with him while having a boyfriend and being in a weird kind of relationship with Logan. Damn. When put like that, I'd call me a whore.

Logan parked in the underground garage of his building and we took the elevator up to the apartment. Once inside I took off my coat and put in on the hanger. I made my way to the kitchen. I could have used a cup of coffee, but since that wasn't an option, I had to look for something else. The problem was I didn't really want anything. I still felt a little sick and I was exhausted. The only thing I really wanted to, was to go grab a quick shower and go to bed. I spun on my heels and headed for the bedroom.

„Are you okay?" I heard Logan ask me. I turned back to look at him. He was standing in the middle of the living room, watching me. He looked worried.

„Not really." I shook my head. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I didn't have enough energy to do that, so I just stood there. Immobile. Not knowing what to say or do.

„Do you want to talk?" Logan asked, taking a step forward.

„I'm really tired, Logan. I just want to go bed." I sighed.

„We need to talk." I knew that. And he knew that I knew it. And that is the only reason he pressed for it.

„I don't know what to say." I said in a small voice, shrugging my shoulders.

„How about you start by telling me how you feel." He took another step forward, closing the distance between us.

„I told you how I feel. I'm tired." That was bullshit. He wasn't talking about that and I damn well knew it. I just didn"t want to talk about. I wanted to think first, get it sorted out in my head, because if I opened my mouth right now, I didn't know what was going to come out, but it sure wasn't going to be pretty.

„Don't do that. Don't shut me out." Logan said. His voice was stern, his eyes were demanding. „I'm really sorry about tonight. It was really bad, and you didn't deserve it, but don't shut me out. Talk to me." He continued, his voice going a little soft, but serious nonetheless.

„I know you are, but you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's not your fault." And it really wasn't. His mother was who she was, and she had her own opinion. I couldn't expect her change, based on the fact that I was carrying another two of her grandchildren. And frankly, I didn't care. She was nobody to me. I just need her to be civil, for Logan's and our kids' sake. I was ready to be civil with her, but it seemed that she was having none of it. I could live with it, I just wish Logan didn't have to. And I told him all of that.

„I don't ever want to see or talk to my mother ever again. Not after tonight." The coldness was back in his eyes.

„Logan, don't say that. She is your mother." How good of a mother, that was debatable, but still his mother.

„No mother would say things like that, to the woman her son loves. And no mother would say things like that, to the mother of her grandchildren." He had a point there, but I needed to believe that things between them could be salvaged.

„Logan, I'm sure she didn't mean it quite like that. Maybe she was just surprised." I tried to reason with him, panic starting to creep in.

„Why are you defending her?" He flat out snapped at me.

„Because I need to believe that even if I suck at being a mom and I do something terrible to make our kids hate me, they could maybe still forgive me one day." I cried out, my fears peeking their ugly heads over the surface.

„Rory." He said my name, his whole demeanor instantly going soft. „Our kids are not going to hate you. You could never do anything that's so terrible to make them hate you." His reassurance, generally so calming, somehow wasn't properly working this time.

„And how do you know that. Because I sure as hell don't. I have no idea how to be a mom, let alone to twins. I knew that one baby was going to be a lot of work, and I was getting used to the idea of being a mom to one baby. I mean I have you, and mom, and our friends, so it can't be that bad, right. But two? I'm not ready for two, I don't know how to do two." My voice had become the tiniest shriek. Fear would do that to you.

„Hey, hey, hey." Logan took the last few steps that were separating us. „You still have all of that. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever. We learn together." He wrapped one arm around my back, while lifting the other to my face to brush away the tears I hadn't realized had started falling.

„That's the other thing. What if something happens with us? People fight, Logan. What if we break up? I can't do this without you. And what if you meet someone new? We have been seeing each other for two years now and we have never talked about feelings. And I get it. I had Paul, you had Odette. And now we just decided that we want to be together again, but what happens when we don't talk about us? About what we feel." I was tiptoeing around the subject that really mattered to me and I wasn't making much sense.

„Is that what this is all about? Because we haven't said "I love you"." I should have known that Logan would see right through me. He was giving me his loving look again, and I was melting underneath it.

„What does it say about us, when we've been together for two years, true in a little messed up way, we clearly care about each other, we are about to have a baby, we look at one another the way you're looking at me now, but we can't say three simple words?" Simple my ass. In my experience they have been anything but simple. But I really did see the love in Logan's eyes, and I knew he saw it in mine. So, what us stopping us then?

„Rory, look at me." Logan demanded. My eyes were on my fingers, where they were playing with the buttons on his shirt on his chest. It took me a few moments, but I finally looked up at him. „We are going to be just fine. Our babies are going to be beautiful and we will do great. Yes, we'll make mistakes, but we will also learn from them. And our kids will know that they are loved and will always have us and our crazy close ones in their corner." I laughed. He was right about that. They were crazy. Every each, single and last of them. „But the most important thing is that I love you and I want to spend my life with you." My breath hitched in my lungs, and this time I did feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. But this time they were from happiness, not from fear. „I love you, Ace. I love our little babies, and I have never been happier in all my life. We are going to be a family and we are going to live happily ever after!" He said softly, running his fingers through my hair.

„I love you too!" I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck, pressed my body to his and kissed him with everything I had.

Hours later we were lying in bed together. I was on my back, Logan on his side next to me. He had one arm around me, the other on my belly. He was caressing it gently. My hands were wrapped around that said arm. Our legs were tangled together and our foreheads and noses were touching.

„We going to do great, Ace. I know it, I can feel it." Logan whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He smiled at me lovingly. I smiled back and kissed him, before I fell asleep happy in his arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around nine-thirty and found that Logan had already left. He left a note saying that he had a meeting, to text him when I wake up, and that he loved me. I warmed my heart. I did as I was told and texted him. He said that he would try to meet me for lunch, but if he couldn't make it he'd call to let me know and we'll have dinner instead. That was fine by me. That way I could get some writing done, and I had time to check on the paper.

It turned out that I had a pretty productive morning. I got up, I took a shower. I ate the breakfast Logan so kindly left for me in the kitchen. He made me pancakes. They were a little cold, but still good. I had my cup of coffee. Went to the post office down the street and mailed grandma and dad the sonogram picture. I thought about mailing mom's too, but I wanted to give it to her in person. We were going to give Honor hers in person too. The other day at breakfast we agreed to go and have dinner with her, Josh and the boys, before we fly back to London. When I got back to the apartment I called dad and grandma to tell them about the twins. They were both thrilled. Dad and I arranged to have lunch tomorrow. He was going to be in the city, and I knew Logan had a few days more of business here, before he had to go back. It was about eleven when Logan called and said that he wasn't going to make lunch. He apologized profusely, but I really didn't mind. He had work to do, I could manage an afternoon on my own. I ordered take out, edited a few articles for the next issue of the Stars Hollow Gazette and even did some work on my book. Overall, it was a pretty good day.

It was a little after five when I heard a knock on the door. That was strange. If I had a visitor the doorman would have called to let me know, which he hasn't, so that only meant one thing. There was a Huntzburger on the door. The only one I could imagine coming here, knowing that probably Logan or I will be here as well, was Honor. But she had a key. Maybe she thought that it was better to knock, instead of barging in on us unannounced like last time. I put my laptop on the coffee table and went to the door. I opened it and there stood Mitchum.

„Hello, Rory." He greeted.

„Hi." I answered.

„Is Logan here?" He asked.

„No, he said he had meetings at the office all day." Why didn't he know about this?

„I haven't been there today." He answered before I could ask out loud. „Can I come in?" Mitchum asked.

„Of course." I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. After all, it was his apartment. He went a few steps further in the apartment and stopped by the kitchen isle, turning to me. I felt a little uncomfortable alone in his presence, especially considering I was standing there in leggings, one of Logan's t-shirts and barefoot. I wasn't anywhere near naked, but still. It was weird. „Do you want me to get you something? Water, coffee, tea? I have decaf. I know you don't drink caffeine in the afternoon." I told him, remembering what Logan had told me about his coffee preferences, when I was working as his intern.

„No, no. I'm good. I just wanted to talk to Logan. Well, both of you actually." Mitchum said and I nodded. I didn't know what to say. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. „Rory, I'm so sorry about what happened last night." He finally said. Wow. I really didn't expect an apology from Mitchum Huntzburger.

„It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." But I still appreciated it. And I meant what I said. „You were actually very nice." And he was. I didn't know if it was genuine, but that didn't change the fact that he made an effort. And it was more I could say about his wife.

„Shira, shouldn't have treated you like that." He said. I didn't know how to answer so I just stayed silent. „I really am sorry."

„Thank you. I appreciate it." I offered him a small smile.

„Did Logan ever tell you why he came back to work for me?" Mitchum asked.

„Umm… no." I was a little confused by his question and where he was going with this sudden change of topic.

„A few years ago, as I was running around the office, I thought I was having a heart attack." Oh my. „I wasn't, thank God. But it did raise a few health concerns. I realized I need to dial back on work. I'm not twenty anymore. So, I went to Logan and asked him to come back to the company. It took some time to convince him, but he finally agreed. But not after he made it clear to me that I am not to meddle into his private life."

„He told me about that." I said to Mitchum. He nodded.

„You know what I also realized back then?" He asked me. I shook my head. „I realized that I had my head so far up my ass that I haven't noticed that my kids didn't want to have anything to do with me. I had to beg my son to come back and work for the company that was his legacy. And then, he only agreed, after I promised him I wouldn't be a part of his life. I was just going to be his boss. It hit me, in that moment, that I hadn't seen my daughter in over three years, the last time being my youngest grandson's christening, and that was just for an hour or so, because I had another business to attend to. I had only talked to her over the phone for Christmas or some other holiday for the past three years. And that was more than I could say when it came to Logan. Before I went to see him, I haven't even talked to him. I just saw him at the christening, said "Hello" and that was it. And I realized that I hated that. Because despite what everybody thinks, my kids included, I love them. And I'm very proud of them. Especially Logan. He grew up to be a truly remarkable man all on his own, and he is a brilliant businessman." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I was finally seeing Mitchum – the man, not Mitchum Huntzburger – the media mogul. And I hate to admit it, because God knows that he has been a pain in my ass, but in that moment I felt bad for him. „Rory, I came here to apologize to you, and to Logan, about everything that Shira said last night, but I also came to tell you that I don't care about her opinion. Despite everything, I do like you. You are a smart, kind woman, you love my son, and he worships the ground you walk on. I'm happy for you both. And if you let me, I would love to be a part of my grandchild's life. I missed so much of Logan and Honor's lives, and the ones of her two boys, and I'm never going to get that back. But I've tried to do better these last few years, and let me tell you I love those boys. They are the two best things in my life right now, and I would love a chance to do right by this little one. I will never get my kids back, it's too late for that, and to be honest I never really had them. The best I can hope for is for them to tolerate me and let me see them from time to time. But I really want to do right by my two grandsons and whatever this little baby turn out to be." His voice was pleading. I never imagined that I would have Mitchum Huntzburger asking me for something. But he did get one thing wrong. He said baby. I chuckled.

„Babies." I said softly, smiling at Mitchum.

„What?" His mouth flew open, surprise in his eyes. I walked around him, to get to the kitchen counter, where I put my purse after I got back from the post office. I took it and the pulled the envelope from the doctor's office. The one with the sonogram pictures. I pulled one out and turned back to Mitchum, handing it to him.

„They're twins." I said pointing to the two little dots on the picture. „Logan and I are having twins." I stepped back, just letting him take this in.

„Wow. That is amazing." Mitchum was still looking at the photo, a smile creeping onto his face.

„And if you really want to, you are going to have a place into these kids' lives. I'm not going to keep you from them." I said smiling. He looked up from the photo, gratefulness in his eyes. „You're going to have to clear it up with Logan, I don't want to overstep here, but as far as I'm concerned, you can be a part of the babies' lives as much as you want to."

„Of course. Thank you." He said smiling. He took one last look at the photo and reached to give it back to me.

„No, no, no. This one is for you. You can keep it." I said to him. It turned out we did need that extra photo. I was glad we printed it.

„Thank you." He replied gratefully. I just nodded. „I should let you go back to your afternoon." Mitchum said and made his way to the door. Opening it, he stood in the doorway and turned back to me. „Goodbye, Rory." He said, smiling softly at me.

„Bye, Mitchum." I waved, returning his smile. He closed the door behind him and I just stood there, watching after him and thinking about how weird these last two days were. And yet somehow, they were perfect. I was still scared about what the future would bring, but more and more people were piling up, ready to support me and Logan through it all. And somehow knowing that, and knowing that I had Logan beside me one hundred percent, and most importantly that I had his love, brought the most ridiculous grin to my face. And just like that, I was happy, and I wanted to share that with him. I placed a hand on my belly and looked down at it lovingly. „Come on, little babies. Let's go call daddy."

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? What is your take on Shira and Mitchum? I had a little bit of hard time trying to write these two. I went a little out of character for Mitchum, and maybe I went a little overboard with Shira, but I wanted them to be a little different. And to be the exact and total opposites of each other.**_

 _ **Next up, I'm thinking I'm going to do a little time jump. Not long. Just a week or two. Have Rory and Logan back in London. See what they are up to there. I'm not exactly sure yet what is coming for them in the next chapter, but if there is anything you would like to see, or you have any ideas, let me know. I'll see what I can do to incorporate them in the story. :)**_

 _ **Until next time, my fellow readers. :)**_

 _ **P.S. Reviews are always highly appreciated! ;)**_


	9. Back To London

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Well, hello there my dear readers! I'm back after a really long pause. I know, I suck. I hope I still have your interest. I'm not going to try and justify myself with made up reasons of why it took me so long to update, I'm just going to say that I simply couldn't write. I don't know why. I don't think it was writers block, because once I started writing words were coming out, but it was something. Anyway, here is my next chapter. I really hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

It's been three weeks after our dinner at the Huntzburger's, and my conversation with Mitchum the next morning. I was now nine weeks pregnant. I still wasn't showing, but my pants definitely didn't fit me anymore. I had trouble buttoning them up and my shirts were a little snug, but still no bump. That was a little weird, but during the last few weeks, after learning that Logan and I were having twins, I had a new mantra – "Just go with it". It was new for me, but I learned to embrace it.

After three weeks in London, Logan and I were starting to develop a bit of a routine. He would go to work in the morning, while I sleep in. Then I would get up, have breakfast and work on my book for a few hours. When he can, Logan would have lunch with me, before going back to the office until seven, sometimes later. I would use that time to check on the Stars Hollow Gazette, do some editing. I totally monopolized Logan's home computer for that. With its large screen, it was way better than doing the edits and the layout for the issue on my laptop. After Logan gets home from the office we would either go out to have dinner, or stay in and order something, while putting on a nice movie. It was a pretty domestic routine, but after living the last few years like a gipsy from country to country, from city to city, and house to house, I was really enjoying being in the same place for once. Especially considering I shared that space with Logan.

My morning sickness, or in my case evening sickness had totally subsided these last three weeks. It wasn't entirely gone, but it wasn't all night every night like that first couple of weeks of my pregnancy. Mostly I felt good. I think I was moving into my "always tired" faze. It was getting tougher for me to get out of bed in the morning, I just felt like I wanted to stay around and lay in bed all day. I started to take a quick nap in the afternoon, or when evening came and Logan and I did decide to go out, I was completely wiped out by the time we got back to his apartment.

Another thing that gradually changed after we got back to London, was how Logan was treating me. He has always been nice and charming, and caring and romantic, and always, always a great gentleman. But ever since I told him I was pregnant, and especially after we found out we were having twins, Logan became more attentive to me than ever. Every morning I would wake up to the smell of some kind of delicious breakfast that he made for me. On the bedside table there was a glass of orange juice. He insisted on me eating healthier, and that is just the beginning. Every night before we went to sleep he would give me a kiss goodnight, and every morning before he left he would give me a kiss goodbye. He would text and check on me every now and then, usually on the hour. I guess some people would find it annoying, but I found it very sweet. Especially considering that each and every one of his texts ended with – "I love you, Ace". And that just made me feel happy. And that was the other thing that changed. I've never heard those three little words being said so much between two people, in so little time before. Logan would literally just say that he loved me for no reason. Like the other night I was brushing my teeth when he came behind me, wrapped his arms around me, planted a kiss onto my neck and said "I love you, Ace". And that just might have made me melt into the floor. For the last three weeks he seemed to gravitate around me. He was always in touching distance, and took advantage of that. Logan always had a part of his body onto mine. Whether it was his legs tangled with mine, his hands touching whatever they could get to, or his lips following the trails that his hands were leaving. And I was on could nine. This past three weeks were heaven. We have never been this happy. But probably the best thing about them, was the way Logan was when we went to bed in the evening. Until now, normally we would go to sleep with me lying my head on his chest, with his arms around me. Now, we had assumed a different position. After Logan was done talking to the twins, something that he started to do very often, every chance he got, and always every night before we went to sleep, I would lie on my side with Logan's arm under my head, while his other one rested on my belly, rubbing gently onto it. To be honest, lately one of his hands was always there, no matter what the other one was doing. And I loved every single second of it.

This morning, I woke up thinking that this would be another one of those days. Little did I know that the day had a few surprises in store for me. It started out as usual. I felt Logan's lips on my forehead, kissing me goodbye. Then I heard him whisper "Be good to mommy" to the twins, before he kissed the bare skin on my belly. He was leaving earlier than usual, he told me the night before that he had a really early breakfast meeting, so the only thing I could muster up the strength for doing, was to lift a hand a run it through his hair. I woke up a few hours later and after having a quick breakfast I sat on the couch with my laptop and started working on my book. It was going really well. I was less than a week away from being done with my proposal. I was planning on having Logan take a look at it when it was done, before sending it out to the few, other than him, contacts in publishing that I had. I wasn't even beyond the idea of going to Mitchum for help.

After our conversation that morning in New York, Logan, I and his father had dinner before we flew back to London. Like me, Logan was surprised of his father's attitude. He accepted Mitchum's apology and told him that he was fine with him being a part of our babies' lives. I still couldn't believe that that humble and happy man was the same Mitchum Huntzburger, as the one I met all those years ago. That night Mitchum made me promise that I would send him my proposal, insisting that he would do his best to help me get a book deal. And to be fair, if there was someone who can make do on his word, regarding a book deal, it was Mitchum Huntzburger. The man was a living legend in the publishing business.

It was around ten-thirty, when I heard someone come into the apartment. Or the flat, as the Brits would say. I was in the bathroom when I heard the front door slamming shut and the dangling of keys. I quickly washed and dried my hands, and made my way to the living room.

"Logan, is that you?" I doubted it, because he would have called to say that he was coming, but there was no other logical explanation. Who else would have a key, and who else could pass by the doorman downstairs. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Because there she stood. In the middle of the living room. In all her drop dead gorgeous glory. Odette. "Oh, my!"

"You must be Rory." Odette offered me an awkward smile. I guess she was better than me in shaking off the initial shock.

"Yes, hi." I mumbled, feeling extremely uncomfortable. First of all, what was with those people, always catching me in the most inopportune times? First Mitchum, and now her. Here I was in Logan's old Yale t-shirt and some ratty shorts, with my hair in an overly messy ponytail and not a smidge of makeup. And then there was she, Odette. The French heiress, in sky high, blood red Christian Louboutins and an ash rose fitted wool coat, perfect hair and makeup, and nails painted in the same shade as her shoes, was looking like she just jumped out of the latest Vogue cover.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on you. I didn't know you would be here, and Reggie didn't tell either." She offered apologetically, referring to Reggie the doorman.

"It's okay." I heard myself say before I could really think it over. But even if I did, what else could I say? "Leave bitch, you have no business being here." If either one was of us was a bitch, it surely wasn't her. On the contrary. It was me, for making her fiancé cheat on her for the entire time they were together, and also being the reason why said fiancé broke off their engagement. No matter what the relationship between Logan and Odette was, it didn't change the facts.

"I actually came to grab the last of my boxes, and give Logan his keys back." She said with the same apologetic tone, and a sweet smile on her face. Odette clearly felt uncomfortable coming here without calling first, but I believe that I was feeling even more uncomfortable than she was. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about you from Logan and the boys." Odette said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You too." I didn't know what else to say to the woman, I could barely look her in the eyes. The silence between us prolonged for a few more moments. Both of us fidgeting in our respective corners of the room, neither knowing what to say or do.

"Listen, Rory. I am not here to cause any trouble. I honestly just came to get the rest of my stuff and return Logan's keys. I didn't mean to make anybody uncomfortable and I'm sorry." And now she was apologizing to me, because she thought I was mad that she was here. God, could I be any more of a jackass towards this woman.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Odette." I said quietly, finally mustering up the strength to look her in the eyes. They were pale blue, and I bet that in the sunlight they seemed almost white. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Me to you, not the other way around."

"Why?" Those pale blue eyes were looking at me questioningly now.

"Why?" Was she serious? "Umm… Maybe because I ruined your engagement, or worse, because I was the woman your fiancé was sleeping with the entire time the two of you were together." I stated matter of factly, but the truth was that those were the facts. I was that woman, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to delve into whatever that said about my character. After all, this was the second time I have done something like this. And honestly I don't know which time was worse.

The first time I was "the other woman" in another man's relationship was with Dean. On the good side, it didn't last that long, but on the bad side, he was already married when we started whatever that was between us back then. Kind of the good thing with Logan, was that he wasn't married, or even in a relationship when we started sleeping together again. The bad thing was that it lasted for the better part of two years, during which I was in a relationship, cheating on my boyfriend, while he met the woman standing in front of me, and he had not been faithful to her for even a minute of the time they were together. Okay, maybe the second time was worse after all. And I know that I'm not the only one to blame. Logan is a grown man, he could have said no and he could have ended our Vegas deal the moment he started seeing Odette. But I could have done the same thing. I could have also taken the time to break up with Paul, before going into any kind of relationship with Logan, but I did neither of those things. And no matter how much Logan and I loved each other, and no matter that that kind of relationship resulted in me being pregnant with our kids, and no matter that right now I was probably the happiest I have ever been in my life, we were wrong to go about it the way we did. We hurt people who didn't deserve it, and personally – I felt guilty. I knew Logan did too. I don't know if given the chance to go back I would do things differently, because maybe then we wouldn't be where we are now, and I wouldn't trade my kids and Logan's love for anything, but I knew that I had to take responsibility for my actions. And with Paul it was too late. He already broke up with me, and he was right to do so, but there was no point in calling him to explain and potentially hurting him even more than I already did. But I had a chance now to give my apology to the other person most affected by what Logan and I did, and I was going to take it.

"Odette, I'm so sorry. For any pain that I might have caused you. What Logan and I did to you wasn't right, and you didn't deserve it." I tried to sound and look as sincere as possible, of course it helped that I really was. I just didn't want Odette to get off with the impression that I was just saying that, without even meaning it. And why would she? At the end of the day she only knew me as the woman screwing her fiancé behind her back.

"Rory, you do know that Logan and I were never actually together, right. Yes, we were engaged, but our relationship was mostly friendship and no romance. I mean, I haven't even slept with the boy." Odette stated.

"Seriously?" I found that very hard to believe for a number of reasons, not the least one of which being that Logan was an extremely good looking man, who knew his way around a bed. Especially when there was I woman in it. Personally, I wanted to jump his bones every time I laid my eyes on him, and I often did, but I was biased.

"Yeah, well we tried making out a few times, but it just felt wrong. We never went further than that." Odette responded with a shrug in her shoulders.

"Wow." I was kind of stunned. And pleased. I had no right to, but I was. Immensely so. "Yeah, but no matter what you and Logan had, or didn't have, it still wasn't right what we did. And I'm really sorry." I offered with a small smile.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." She accepted with a smile of her own. "And I'm happy for you two. Logan is a good man, one I really like, and he deserves to be happy." She said with an even bigger smile.

"He likes you too. And I'm beginning to see why." I chuckled, but it was the truth. I didn't know what I would do in her position, but I doubt I would have been this graceful.

"Thank you. That's quite a compliment coming from you. Logan and boys love to sing your praises, I've heard a lot of great things about you." She said.

"Really?" I was surprised. Not because Logan and the boys talked good about me, but because they were telling it to Odette.

"They adore you." Odette said. I looked down at my feet, blushing.

"I wish I could say the same about you." I said when I finally looked back up at her. "I wish that I could say that I've heard great things about you too, but honestly, I always avoided talking about you, or even thinking about you. And actually saying that right now, makes me realize that there is one more thing I need to be sorry for." I admitted with a sigh.

"That's fine. I wouldn't want to hear about the woman that was engaged to the man I loved, either." Odette said with a laugh.

"Man, I really am starting to like you." I said. I laughed too, because she kind of had a point.

"I'm really starting to like you too." She smiled back. "Well, I better get those boxes." Odette said after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Yes, of course. Do you know where they are? I could help you look." I offered.

"I believe Logan told me the maid put them in the closet." Odette answered. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that. And that poor maid. She must think that Logan ran some kind of international storage facility for exes. That thought made me laugh even harder. "Want to share?" Odette asked, giving me a funny look.

"Don't mind me." I waived her off with a smile. "My head is all over the place these days, and trust me, you don't want to be in it." I said with a laugh which Odette mirrored.

"I'll just go get those boxes then." Odette said making her way to the closet.

"Do you need some help?" I asked after she disappeared into it. I didn't see her from where I stood, but I could hear her rummaging and moving stuff around.

"No, I got it." A second later she kicked one box out, quite gracefully if I may add. I had no idea how she managed that in those killer shoes, but it looked damn good. The woman had legs to die for. A moment later she came out kicking another box that seemed heavier than the previous one. She picked it up and started kicking the other one towards the door.

"Hold on, I'll get that." I bent down and picked up the box. I don't know what was in it but it didn't weigh much.

"Thank you." Odette smiled at me over the one in her hands. I walked with her to the elevator where we dropped the boxes into car.

"Do you need me to come down with you to help you get them into your car?" I asked Odette.

"No, thank you. My driver is waiting for me downstairs." She said and smiled at me.

"Ok." I smiled back. There was a moment there, of a semi-awkward silence, in which none of us knew the proper protocol of how to say goodbye to your ex's ex, which in my situation might not exactly be the case, because Logan wasn't really my ex anymore. Hence, the semi-awkward silence.

"Oh, here…" Odette exclaimed and reached into her purse. She pulled out a set of keys and handed them to me. "The keys to the apartment."

"Oh… I'll make sure Logan gets them." I said taking them from her.

"It was really nice to meet you." She said to me.

"You too. And again, I really am sorry." I couldn't help to apologize again.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I wish you and Logan all the best, and be good to him. He's a great guy, he deserves to be happy." I saw the smallest pang of hurt in her eyes when she said that, which led me to think that maybe in some deep and secluded part of her heart she must have felt something for Logan that was more than just a mere friendship.

"I will." I promised.

She turned her back and walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. With one last flip of her blonde hair she turned around to look at me. "Bye." She said softly with a small smile and a wave.

"Bye." I smiled and waved back. And as the doors of the elevator shut closed, I thought to myself that I had closed the "Odette" chapter as well.

* * *

Later that day Logan sent a car for me to meet him at his office. We had plans to go to dinner and I was supposed to pick him up from there. We arrived at the "Huntzburger Publishing Group" London Headquarters a little early, so I decided instead of waiting for him in the car, I would meet him upstairs. Walking into the building I took the elevator all the way up to the top floor, which held the executive offices. Walking out of the car I made my way to Logan's office.

"Hi, Joel." I greeted his assistant as soon I got to his desk.

"Rory, hi." He responded, lifting his head from his computer. Joel was a twenty-four year old enthusiast, who got the job as Logan's assistant fresh out of Oxford University. He was smart, witty and hardworking, and knew damn well that this job would be one hell of a stepping stone for him. I knew from Logan that lately he has been assigning him a lot more things to do, grooming him for an assistant managing position. Logan spoke very highly of him, and every time I looked into his sharp brown eyes, I knew why. "How are you?" Joel asked me with a warm smile. That was another thing I liked about him. He was very outgoing. Joel was one of those people who everybody liked.

"I'm very good. You? How's work?"

"Hectic." He said with a sigh and an eye roll. "I can't wait for the weekend. Which in my case may not be a very long one, but I'll take what I can get." I laughed and he joined. "Are you coming to see Logan?"

"Yeah. Is he available?" I asked Joel. I didn't think that just walking in on him in the middle of a meeting would be very polite.

"Yes, go right in." Joel said with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back and rounded the corner towards Logan's office. I passed the glass wall that was framing the space and looked at my man. He was sitting behind his desk, talking and holding the phone with one hand, typing something onto his keyboard with the other, scrunching his face in concentration, and managing to look both extremely dapper and extremely hot at the same time.

"Yes, please take care of it right away." I heard his brisk tone once I walked into the office. How he managed to sound polite and so authoritative, simultaneously leaving no room for questioning him, was beyond me. "Keep me posted and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a nice night." He said and hung up the phone.

"Knock, knock." I said quietly, tapping lightly on the glass by the door. Logan looked up at me, his face splitting in a breathtaking grin.

"Hey, Ace. What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"We have dinner reservations, you send the car for me, you were supposed to meet me downstairs. Any of that ring any bells?" I asked with a chuckle. Stepping into his office I slowly made my way to his desk.

"Is it seven-thirty already?" Logan asked, shuffling through the papers on his desk to look at the time on his phone, I supposed. Which was weird considering he wore a wrist watch.

"Almost. I was a little early and decided to come up and surprise you."

"Oh." He said stopping his movements and looking up at me. "Well, you are always a welcome surprise." Logan said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Logan, are you okay?" I walked around his desk, stopping in front of him. He twirled towards me on his chair, pulling me close and circling his arms around my middle. He pressed his head to my belly, under my chest. Taking a deep breath, he sighed heavily. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, running my fingers soothingly over his back and through his hair. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly into his ear.

"Nothing." I heard his murmur. "It's just been a really long and crazy day." He said with another heavy sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He looked so tired and troubled I just wanted to do something to make him feel better.

"You're doing it now." He said and looked up at me with a loving smile. I smiled back at him and brushed a tender hand through his blonde hair. He held my gaze for a moment longer before once again pressing his head against my middle. We stood like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. After a while Logan took a deep breath and turned his head to press a few kisses onto my belly. "How are my little babies? Were you good to mommy today?" He asked in a sweet tone.

"They were on their best behavior." I chuckled.

"Well done, little ones. Keep up the good work." He whispered against my belly, while pressing a few more kisses. "Are you three ready for dinner?" My stomach chose this exact moment to growl in response. Logan started laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at me and it was the first real smile I saw on his face since I stepped foot into his office.

"I'll take that as a yes too." I said, nodding my head eagerly.

"Come on." Logan said getting up from his chair. He turned his computer off and got his coat from the hanger in the corner. "Let's go get you fed." He said with and eager smile reaching for me with his hand.

"Let's." Grabbing onto him we walked out of his office hand in hand.

* * *

The Gaucho Tower Bridge restaurant welcomed us with its ultra-modern interior and a breathtaking view of the Tower Bridge. We were seated next to each other on a sofa by the widow, directly overlooking City Hall and the bridge. The lights that were illuminating them in the dark night, only made the view that much more exquisite

"I love London at night." I sighed in delight, looking out the window. "It almost reminds me of Paris." I chuckled. No city in the world could compare to Paris.

"Ahh, City of Love!" Logan said in a singsong tone, nuzzling my neck.

"Heaven." I whispered whimsically. Logan placed a few feather light kisses to strategically thought out places that made my blood start boiling.

"Paris, or me kissing you?" He whispered in my ear, the flutter of his lips teasing against my pulse.

„Both. Аnd you need to stop doing that." I was getting aroused. Fast. Those pregnancy hormones were driving me crazier and crazier with every passing day. I had no control over my emotions what so ever, and it looked like I was losing control over my body.

"Why?" Logan said in a voice sounding a little bit too innocent to be sincere. He knew damn well what he was doing to me, and not just because my pulse was throbbing under his lips.

"Logan…" I sighed in frustration, though I wasn't sure what I was frustrated about. The fact that he was teasing me on purpose, the fact that he was about to stop, or the fact that he wasn't currently dragging me towards the closest coat or powder room. And yes, I could have done that myself, but I didn't think I could successfully stand on my own two legs. Pressing one last kiss at the spot behind my ear, Logan put his hand on the back of neck, guiding my mouth to his. He kissed me senseless, before pulling back, with the most ridiculously triumphant grin on his face. "You look really pleased with yourself right now." I observed.

"I am." He didn't bother hiding it.

We spent the next hour or so talking, laughing, kissing and touching each other. Some touches were sweet and innocent. Like Logan running his fingers through my hair, or brushing away a crumb that got stuck on the side of my mouth. Some not so innocent touches stayed hidden under the table. I told him all about my run in with Odette earlier, and he once again expressed how sorry he was about the way he treated her, and how she didn't deserve it, because she was a very nice woman. And I agreed. Odette seemed like someone I could be friends with. Not that that was going to happen, it was going to be way too weird. But still, she was nice. Period. In the end it was a great night, but then all nights with Logan were great. But I was getting tired quickly and was ready for Logan to take me home. But first I wanted to run to the ladies room real quick, while Logan waited for the waiter to return with our bill. I stood up, and turning on my heels I caught a glimpse of a familiar face a few tables over.

"Colin?" I exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Logan questioned, standing up next to me.

"There." I pointed out in the direction I saw him sitting. "I didn't know he was in town. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Logan.

"I didn't know either." Logan said, clearly surprised to run into his best friend, without even knowing that he was here in London.

"Seriously?" I found that very hard to believe. Those two were worse than teenage girls with how they texted each other constantly.

"Yeah. What is he doing here?" Logan asked, looking more intently into the direction of his friend. "Is he on a date?" It was then when I noticed the blonde that was sitting right across from Colin. He was looking at her all gooey like, adoring smile plastered on his face.

"Huh? I though Finn was the one hiding his girlfriend from you boys."

"Wait, what?" Logan looked at me, shocked. Oops. I totally blabbed that out. Finn was going to kill me. Lucky for me, I could blame it on pregnancy brain.

"Nothing." I tried to mask the situation, by playing dumb. The look in Logan's eyes told me I'm was not pulling it off.

He was about to say something, when suddenly the girl with Colin laughed out loud. A deep, warm, hearty laugh. A laugh I caught a small glimpse of this morning. "That can't be" I thought to myself. I looked at the girl. She was looking down in her lap, her shoulders shaking. In a second she threw her hair back and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. And that is when I saw her face.

Odette.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? I have a few surprises in store for you when it comes to Odette, so stay with me. And make sure to tell me what you think. Next chapter, we will probably see all the boys together again, Finn possibly gushing out a few more details on his "lady bird" and maybe even Bobby. Definitely Odette again. I will do my best to not make you wait another three weeks for a new update! Until next time :)**_


	10. Odette

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Chapter Ten people! I'm not going to waste your time with a long note. I'm just going to let you read and I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

 _ **Happy reading!** _

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, I was so shocked. Colin and Odette. Together. On what seemed like a romantic date. At first I thought, "No, it's gotta be something else. Maybe it's not what it looks like". But then I took a closer look and I recognized the signs. I mean just until a few moments ago, I was on my own very romantic and very similar date. Odette and Colin were sitting across each other, both of them leaning over across the table, to be closer. There were the occasional touches on the hand, the intimate brush of Colin's fingers on her cheek, the goofy smiles on their faces, and their entwined legs under the table. This was a date, alright. No doubt about it.

I turned to look at Logan. He looked as shocked as I was, if not more. His eyes were shifting between Colin and Odette, but they stayed mostly on his best friend. There was a coldness in his eyes that I wasn't accustomed to see. I've only seen it when he was pissed about something, or when he was dealing with his family. It certainly wasn't a look I ever saw him give his friend. In all the years I've known them they've had not one or two fights. But they were always like an extension of their usual banter. I've never seen them truly mad at each other. Not like what Logan looked right about now. Logan tore his eyes away from Colin and looked at me. I could see the question in his eyes without him having to say it, "Did you know about this". I shook my head. I knew he knew the answer to that question already, but I saw in his gaze that he needed the reassurance.

"Come on." Logan said and offered his hand to me. I took it in a heartbeat and gave it a tight squeeze. He squeezed back and we strode off across the restaurant towards Colin and Odette's table.

Getting there took a lot shorter than I would have preferred. I tried to compose myself as best as I could in the few seconds that it took us. I was still confused by this new paring. The "how, when and where" of the situation were eating me up, and these days my brain was not in its top shape. Still, Logan looked and walked like he was getting ready for a battle, and I wanted to be able to run interference. He slowed us down a few steps away, before completely stopping in front of their table.

"Colin." Logan uttered in an ice cold tone. Colin looked up, his smile vanishing in an instant. His hand letting go of Odette's

"Logan." Colin jumped up from his chair. "What are you doing here?" He asked. His eyes and tone gave away hints of guilt. His gaze moved between me, Logan and Odette, who didn't look much better than Colin. Her eyes were wide, she stood in place not moving.

"What do you mean, Colin? If you're asking me what I'm doing in this restaurant the answer is easy, I'm having a nice meal with my girl. But if you're asking me what I'm doing here in general, like in London, I live here. Which is more than I can say about you." Logan stated, bitterness pouring from his tone. "So, tell me Colin. Why are _you_ here? How come you didn't tell me that you are here? Oh, and where are you staying? You normally stay with me when you're in London, but considering I wasn't even aware that you are in town, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you are staying with her." Logan pointed a finger at Odette, without taking his icy stare off of Colin.

"Logan, this isn't…"

"What it looks like?" Colin stared to say, but Logan cut him off before he could finish. "Because it looks to me that my best friend is on a date with my ex-fiancée, and he didn't even had the courtesy to at least tell me about it, before I saw it with my own eyes." Logan said accusingly.

"We were going to tell you…" Colin started, but Logan cut him off again.

"Oh, so you are a "we"." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That was fast." Logan spat out, his eyes darting towards Odette. Her brows furrowed together. An "Is he for real?" expression forming on her beautiful face. I understood why. Logan might want to take a good look of himself _and_ his pregnant girlfriend in the mirror, before pointing fingers on who was the fastest here.

"Logan." I said quietly, tugging on his hand, hoping to get him to realize that he was starting to act like an ass, without having to say that into his face and causing a scene in the process. Though, one look around the restaurant told me that we were well on our way to do just that. With every passing second more and more heads were turning towards us to witness the show. I started fidgeting in my place. I hated being in the center of these types of situations.

"Logan, please let me explain!" Colin tried again. With pleading this time. Too bad it didn't have any effect on Logan. And too bad he hadn't caught my subtle signal that it was time to stop.

"Explain what? That my best friend has been sneaking behind my back and has been lying to me for god knows how long?" Logan raised his voice, and I saw more heads turning to look at us.

"Logan, please, it's not like that." Colin tried to reason, his voice raising a little too. I took another look around the room. Pretty much everybody was looking at us now. I felt something cool drip down my nostrils. Oh, great. A perfect timing for a snot to come out. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, without even looking at it.

"Then what is it like? Please, enlighten me." Logan's tone was full of sarcasm.

"Logan, please! This is not the place." I said in a hushed tone. I really hoped he would listen to me. All this attention on us, and the scene we were causing, was making me feel all sick and sweaty. And my dripping nose didn't help. If only, it irritated me even more.

"Yes, Logan. Let's get out of here, and I will explain everything." Colin said, a hopeful smile starting to creep its way onto his face. "Rory is right. This is not the place." He said and turned his eyes on me. The small smile on his face dropping, fear I couldn't quite place gleaming out of his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked me, reaching his hand out to me.

"Yes, why?" Damn, was my discomfort with this public display so obvious?

"Honey, you're bleeding." Colin said.

"What?" I shrieked out. Logan's head snapped so fast toward me, for a moment there I thought he might have broken his neck.

"Ace?" There was an urgency in his voice now, that wasn't there a moment ago. His eyes were frantic. Odette went around her chair and took a step, coming closer to us. Logan's hands came up to my face and wiped under my nose. Why the hell was he wiping away my snot? I still couldn't understand what was going on. It was like my brain was working in slow motion. I looked down at his hands and they were red. Okay, that was weird. I looked at the hand I used to wipe my nose a minute before, it was also red. I felt more of that cool stuff dripping down my nose, and I used the hand that wasn't red to get it. Looking down at it after I wiped my nose I saw that it had gotten red too. And then I finally got it. The stuff coming down my nose was not a snot, it was blood.

"Logan." I whispered, my voice breaking. I looked terrified at my bloody hands. Then at his, as he wiped away more blood from my nose. Looking up, his eyes caught onto mine. His terrified gaze matched my own.

"Come here. Sit down." I let him and Colin maneuver me gently onto Colin's chair.

"I'll go find some napkins, or cotton, or whatever. Something to stop the bleeding." Colin said in a rushed tone. I saw the look he and Logan exchanged. Both of them worried, it seemed like they had an entire conversation in just this one look. Their previous fight and misunderstandings completely forgotten. For the moment.

"Here, use this." Odette appeared on my other side, handing me a snow white cloth napkin. "Can we get some ice here, please?" I heard her raising her voice and gesturing to one of the waiters.

"No, I don't want to get this all bloody. It will never wash off." I brushed it off.

"Ace, come on." Logan said exasperated. "I'll buy them a new one. A hundred even, if that will make you feel better." He said and snatched the napkin from Odette's hand, leaning on his knees before me. He folded and twisted the napkin a few times before putting it under my nose.

"Lean your head back." Odette said applying pressure on my forehead, tilting my head back. "Not so much. Just a little." She said after nearly put my head in horizontal position. "We don't want you swallowing the blood and choking on it. We just want to keep your shirt clean." She chuckled, but I looked at her like she was crazy. Choking? Was she serious?

"Here." Colin said coming back to table and placing a First-Aid Kit on it. He rummaged through it for a few seconds. "Here, use this." Colin said, pulling out a couple of nosebleed plugs and handing them Logan.

Logan took the once oh so white and beautiful cloth napkin form me and tossed it in all its bloody glory on the table. "Lean back." I did and he stuck the plugs up my nose. Once in their place I started to straighten my head up. "No, no, no. Tilt your head back. Stay like that for a moment." Logan ordered and put a hand on the back of my neck. "That's it." He murmured softly. Logan gently brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. I looked at him and he smiled at me lovingly. The smile didn't reach his worried eyes though. Next to him Colin stood with and equally worried eyes.

The waiter came back with an ice bucket and placed it on the table.

"Thank you." I heard Odette say.

"Is the miss alright?" The waiter asked.

"She will be just fine." Odette answered him with her million dollar smile. The waiter gave her a little nod before retreating to where he came from. She sounded oddly calm.

I on the other hand was anything but calm. I was big on research, and I have read a lot about pregnancy. But nothing I've read so far had said anything about nosebleeds. And I have never been one of those people who'd get them, I knew there were a lot of them. There was this girl on the Obama campaign all those years ago, we were kind of close, we didn't keep in touch, but I remember her being a regular nosebleeder. If that is even a word. And I knew a single nosebleed wasn't that big of a deal, but I couldn't help the creeps of fear tingling up my spine. And the worried look on Logan's face didn't help. Out of the two of us he was the one who was calm when the storm hit. He was the one keeping control over the situation. But his wide worried eyes were not the calming force he had always been to me and what I needed right now.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know, Ace." Logan said, brushing his fingers through my hair. I waited for him to tell me that it was all going to be fine, but he didn't. And that is how I knew that he was just as scared as I was.

"You're going to be fine Rory. Just a little nosebleed. It's nothing to be scared about." Odette chimed in, in the same calming tone she used to talk to that waiter. I looked over to her and found that in the few moments that had past, she had been busy pulling out ice from the bucket and wrapping it in another white cloth napkin. "Do you know on which side is the nosebleed?" She asked turning to me.

"Left I think." I said, recollecting that that was the side I felt the blood dripping.

"I'm going to put ice on your nose. It's going to constrict your blood vessels and stop the bleeding faster." I gave Odette an incredulous look. The boys didn't seem to be surprised by her knowledge on nosebleeds and what stops them, so I had to wonder was I the only one missing something here? Odette took notice of my confused look and smiled at me. "I went to medical school. I don't practice, but I completed my general medicine residency."

"Oh. I didn't know that." I said quietly, completely stunned by Odette's revelation.

"Most people don't." She responded with a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling? Dizzy, sick? Anything like that?" Logan asked and I turned my eyes back to him.

"No, nothing like that." I shook my head gently, careful not jostle the ice and the plugs in my nose too much. Logan smiled lovingly at me and I felt one of his hands onto my belly. I smiled back at him and put my free hand over his. And just like that I felt all the nervousness and fear drain away. All it took was just this one touch. But in it, I found everything I need. Which was, once again, his assurance that we were in this together. No matter what.

"Oh, my." I heard Odette gasp. I turned my head and saw her shocked look glued to mine and Logan's joined hands on my belly. It didn't take a genius to understand the meaning of that gesture, and by the look on Odette's face she had figured it out. Smart woman, indeed. "And you want to talk about moving fast. Wow, that's rich." Ouch. Sassy Odette. But in her defense, Logan had that coming.

"It was a surprise. We didn't plan it." Logan explained.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Odette brushed him off with a wave, but I could see that she wasn't really comfortable with the situation.

An awkward silence fell upon our table, neither one of us knowing what to say. We just sat there for a few minutes until I was pretty sure that the bleeding had stopped. I straightened up in my chair and removed the ice. I also removed the plugs and gently wiped under my nose, just to make sure there was no more blood.

Clearing her throat before speaking, and successfully breaking the silence between our foursome, Odette said: "Just so you know, nosebleeds are quite common during pregnancy, so you don't have to worry. It's just your blood vessels expanding and your increased blood supply putting more pressure on them. The vessels are quite delicate in the nose. But if the nosebleeds do get worse and substantially more frequent, you should talk to your OB about it."

"Thank you." I said, offering her an equal parts of grateful and apologetic smile. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt right about now. Finding out that your ex-fiancé's girlfriend was pregnant just a little over two months after you two broke up, had to be tough. And yet she was handling herself pretty damn well.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I said and took the hand he offered me, getting up.

"Hey, Logan. Can we talk?" Colin asked Logan.

"Not now." Logan said briskly and I saw Colin's saddened face, from his reply. "Later." He added. Colin's eyes lit up again and the smallest of smiles touched his lips.

"Sure." He said, patting Logan on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your night." I said my eyes shifting between Colin and Odette.

"Don't worry about it." Colin smiled at me. "I'll see you later?" He asked and I nodded with a smile of my own. "Great." He said coming to me and kissing me on the cheek.

After that we quickly said our goodbyes and Logan escorted us out of the building.

* * *

Logan didn't say a word after we left the restaurant. I could see he was going through the evening in his head over and over again, but that was about it. His expression was closed off, so I couldn't read him. I knew that he had a tough day and seeing Colin with Odette didn't help. The million dollar question was, was he upset because Colin didn't tell him he was seeing someone, or because Colin didn't tell him he was seeing Odette. If the latter was the reason there were of course a few follow up questions that came to mind. Was this some kind of bro code that Colin broke, or was Odette the problem, and her moving on? And if her moving on was the problem then why was that? Was it because she moved on with his best, or because she moved on at all. And again if the latter was the problem, did that mean that he was regretting breaking up with Odette in the first place?

I was driving myself crazy with all this questions, and to be honest I didn't even know why. I mean I knew Logan loved me and he wanted to be with me. Seriously, the man told me so every single day. Multiple times a day. But still, there was this little tiny insecure voice inside my head that told me otherwise. And I hated it. I wanted to murder that voice, but somehow the bitch kept escaping my claws drawing her out to her death. Which meant I was stuck with that stupid voice in my head until Logan felt like talking and chased all my worries away. The bad news was that he didn't seem like he was about to do that anytime soon.

I was a nervous wreck by the time we got back to the apartment. I was trembling all over, but I was doing my best to hide it from Logan. He was worried about me enough as it is. He was keeping me close to his body, hands all over me and his eyes were checking me over every couple of minutes. That nosebleed gave us both quite a scare. I was relieved when Odette told me that it was normal and nothing to worry about, but still once in the car I checked with Google. All of the articles that came up told me exactly what Odette had said, so that was good. But I was still going to check in with my new London doctor that Dr. Rose recommended next week on my second doctor's appointment.

We went through our evening routine without speaking. Logan was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror in the bathroom, still wet from his recent shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I was leaning on the doorframe freshly out of the shower myself, my hair damp, my body clad in a skimpy pale pink pajama shorts and matching button down shirt with long sleeves. I was looking at him and the questions I wanted to ask him were burning on the tip of my tongue, but somehow I wasn't able to form the right words. I didn't know what the best way to approach the subject was.

"Logan, will you please talk to me? Because I'm kind of losing my mind over here." I finally blurted out.

Logan wiped the water off his face and looked at me. "What are you talking about?" He asked a little dumbfounded.

"Look, I know that you are upset about Colin and Odette, and I know that you've had a rough day, and believe me when I tell you that I am completely aware of the fact that this is in no way about me, but here I am feeling insecure about why are you so upset with your best friend, and making it all about me in the process. And I'm really sorry about that, but I can't help it." I felt a single tear fall down my face.

"Ace." Logan whispered sympathetically and took a step closer to me.

"I'm really sorry, but my mind is all over the place and is going everywhere between you being angry at Colin because his relationship with Odette broke some kind of idiotic bro code, and you being angry because she moved on and you regret your choice about breaking up with her in the first place." I was talking a hundred miles a minute, like only a Gilmore girl could. My teary rant was also quickly turning into "angry at myself" rant. "And I know that's crazy, because you love me and I love you, and you have never given me any reason to doubt you, but I like I said, I'm crazy. And brace yourself buddy, because if my calculations are right I'm about to get even crazier. This cute little monsters inside me are wreaking havoc as well on my emotions as they are about to do on my body, and like I said is only going to get worse. So hold on to your hat, sailor, because the next seven month are going to be a very bumpy ride." Somewhere along the way his sympathetic look had turned amused. He was smiling widely at me and was trying hard to hold onto his laughter. "And now you're laughing at me. Great!" I exclaimed exasperated, two angry tears falling down my face.

"Ace…" Logan prolonged, coming to me with a laugh. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and put his hands on the sides of my face. "You're not crazy, you're just pregnant. And I am more than all in for that bumpy ride. You know that, right?" His eyes were pinning me down with such loving intensity, I could only nod and let a few more fall down. He wiped those away too. "And I'm not regretting my choice to end my engagement with Odette. I'm happy that she has moved on and found somebody that she wants to be with. Same goes for Colin. They both deserve to be happy, and if they found that happiness in each other that is fine by me. I just wish he would have told me, and not lied to me about it for god knows how long." Just like I originally thought, before that stupid voice in my head got the better of me. Stupid hormones. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was keeping ever since we saw Colin with Odette in the restaurant with a heavy sigh. Logan pressed his forehead to mine. I breathed in his heavenly scent and used it as a center for my scattered emotions. "Hey…" He whispered, pulling away from me, just an inch, so he can once again pierce me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Do you have any idea how happy I am right now? How happy I have been this past month that we have been back together again? How happy I am to start this new chapter of my life with you? And do you have any idea how happy _you_ make me?" Oh, boy. I was on the verge of sobbing. Damn this man that could turn me into a mushy ball of feelings. He was doing this to me ever since the moment I met him. And this time I couldn't even blame the stupid hormones, it was just him. And his love.

"God, I love you! I love you like you don't have the slightest idea just how much." I said to him in an adoring whisper, my hand moving between us to caress his lips.

"I love you too, Ace! Like you don't have the slightest idea how much." He said with that arrogant smirk of his, I loved so much. I laughed through my tears and kissed him like my life depended on it.

And at this moment I really think it did depend on it. My hands wrapped greedily around his body and began to franticly explore all the parts of him they already knew by heart. Logan on the other hand, buried the fingers of one of hands into my hair and circling my waist with the other he pressed my body tightly to his. Fire erupted inside me. The feeling of his hands on my body, his lips on mine and his tongue inside my mouth was driving me insane. But this wasn't like the bad "insecure of myself" insane, this was a very good and hot as hell insane.

With slow steps and hands going up and down my back, Logan maneuvered us into the bedroom. I felt my legs brushing against the edge of the bed. Pulling on his shoulders I lowered us onto the mattress. Logan's hands went to the front of my shirt quickly getting the little white buttons undone. Every single touch of hands on my naked skin left goosebumps on its path, and pretty soon I felt like the entire upper part of my body was on fire. I wanted to get rid of the few pieces of fabric that separated us. With frenzied motions I tugged on the towel around his waist and threw the offensive garment on the floor. I felt Logan's hand going up caressing my middle, my breasts, reaching my shoulders. I straightened myself on my elbows, arching my back, so he could slide the top of my silky pajamas off. And just as he was doing that, the doorbell rang.

"Seriously!" Logan snapped angry-like, tearing his mouth away from mine. I plopped down on the bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it." I whispered as the doorbell rang again. I looked at Logan. He looked like a kid whose dessert just got eaten right under his nose. I would have laughed at his expression, except in this case I was the dessert and I wanted to be eaten. By him. But whoever was on the door he was refusing to give up and leave, because the doorbell rang yet again. With a heavy and incredibly unhappy sigh I pushed Logan off me. "You put on some pants, I'm going to get the door." I got up from the bed and padded out of the bedroom.

On my way to the door I buttoned up my shirt. I doubted that whoever was on the other side of that door had signed up for a floor show as well. Reaching the door I took one last look at myself, making sure I didn't miss any buttons, before opening it. Opening the door, I was genuinely surprised of who was on the other side of it.

"Colin!" I exclaimed stunned. He was the last person I expected to see here tonight, especially since it was getting pretty close to midnight. Okay, maybe there could have been a few other people whose visit would have surprised me more like Shira, or Mitchum, or Bobby even. But considering two out of those three weren't even on the same continent that would have been tricky to pull off. And as for Bobby, as far as I knew she had more important stuff to fill her free time with. After all her husband was one of the hottest football players in all of Europe. An out for that matter. But all of that was beside the point right now. I turned my attention back to Colin. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a small voice, sounding quite unsure of himself. Not something you see that often in Colin.

"Sure." I said and invited him in.

"I'm sorry to show up so late. I hope I didn't wake you." He looked nervous. He was fidgeting, hands in his pants pockets and looking anywhere but at me.

"It's fine, you didn't." I said with an easy smile, trying to make him feel more at ease. And he sure didn't interrupt our sleep. I could have told him what he did interrupt, but I seriously doubted that would make him feel any better.

"Is Logan here?" Kind of a stupid question considering it was his apartment and it was so late in the evening, but I wasn't about to point that out.

"I'm here." Logan voice filled the room, he himself appearing around the corner from the bedroom. And he was nice enough to me and my unsatisfied state to put not only some pants on, but also a T-shirt, thank god. Otherwise, it would have been way to distracting for me to have him so near me, partially naked, and not being able to touch him. Or at least not the way I wanted to right now. Though if I had to be honest that fitted white T-shirt he was wearing, did things to my already tingling from thoughts of him body as well.

"Can we talk?" Colin's question pulled me out of my slightly impure thoughts. "I know it's late, but I couldn't just go back to my hotel without talking to you about this first."

"Well, you went a lot longer that one night without talking to me about this before tonight, so I don't exactly see the problem here." Logan replied sarcastically.

"I deserved that." Colin admitted quietly.

"Yeah, you did." Was all Logan said in response. Neither one of them said anything for a few moments after that, and it wasn't my place to talk and break the silence. This was between the two of them. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Logan finally asked exasperated.

"Logan, I…" Colin tried to say something, but words just didn't come out of his mouth. He brushed a hand through his hair, his eyes shifting between Logan, me and every piece of furniture around the apartment.

"Why don't I leave you guys alone for a minute?" I offered and started to walk away. I thought that maybe Colin would feel less nervous if he just talked to Logan.

"No, Rory it's fine." Colin said just I was passing by Logan, who reached and grabbed my hand, effectively pinning me in my place beside him.

"How long has this thing between you and Odette been going on?" Logan asked his best friend.

"About a month." Colin replied quietly. Logan nodded grimly.

"Were you two together when we saw each other in New York last month?"

"Yes." Colin's reply to this question came even quieter than the previous one.

"So, not only have you been lying to me for a month, you also lied to my face a few weeks ago. That's just great, Colin. Fucking great." Logan tried to brush it off with a snide laugh, but I felt the anger and hurt fuming out of him.

"Logan, I didn't mean to. I just…" Colin trailed off.

"You just what, Colin? What did you think was going to happen? What did you think I was going to say to you? That I don't approve, that you need to break up? You know better than that!"

"No, I…" Colin interrupted, but Logan didn't let him finish whatever he was about to say.

"What? You don't know better than that?" Logan asked, the snide back in his voice.

"No, I do know better. It's just…" Colin tried once again.

"Just what? You've been saying that just for about a hundred time know. Just spit it out already." Logan pushed.

"It's weird, okay." Colin finally said, his arms spreading wide in the air, his shoulders going up in a shrug.

"Weird?" At the look of pure shock on Logan's face, Colin's arms fell lifeless beside his body. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, his eyes going down to the floor. "Weird how?" Logan asked him.

"She was your fiancée, man. I never expected to fall for her, but it happened. And I didn't know how to tell you that." Colin explained.

"So, you're falling for her?" Logan asked, not much less shocked than he was just a minute ago.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. But I like her. She's smart, she's beautiful." Colin said, still looking at the floor.

"I know that." Logan nodded in agreement with Colin's opinion of Odette. I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach, but I couldn't disagree with assessment. She was smart, and she sure as hell was beautiful.

"She makes me laugh." Colin admitted with a small affectionate smile. "Well, he's a goner", I thought to myself.

"You should have told me from the start." Logan stated.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Colin said, looking into his friends eyes for the first time in a while.

"I'm happy for you, and her, but you shouldn't have kept it from me." Logan said, staring Colin down.

"I know." Colin nodded. "I'm really sorry." He said after a brief pause.

"I know you are." Logan acknowledged, small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Are we cool?" Colin asked after a few moments of silence. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. What was it with guys and their unwillingness to ask each other point and blank, fair and square, "Will you forgive me?", instead of hiding behind whatever version of it Colin just used. Men were stupid.

"We're cool." Logan said. My stupid man and his stupid best friend stood across each other, feeling uncomfortable. In a few seconds Logan let go of my hand took a small step toward Colin. Colin stepped forward and two of them gave each other a stiff hug with a pat on the back. I chuckled under my breath, or so I thought, but they heard me and both looked at me frowning.

"Sorry." I said with a smile that clearly stated that I was not sorry, but they weren't about to pick a fight with the pregnant lady, so I figured I was safe.

"I'm going to get out of here, leave you guys to your night." Colin said taking a step towards the front door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He asked Logan.

"Sure." He responded and Colin gave him a nod.

"Bye, Rory." Colin said, walking to me, putting his and on my upper arm and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of my nephews." He said and caressed my belly with a warm smile on his face. When he looked up at me I saw a strain in his gaze. It hit me then that my bloody nose didn't just scare the crap out of me and Logan.

"I will." I smiled back at him and squeezed the hand on my belly lightly.

He walked to the door and opened it. Turning back he smiled at us again. "Good night."

"Good night." Logan and I both said to Colin, before he closed the door behind him.

Wrapping his hands around my waist Logan turned me to him. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked with a husky voice, his lips close to mine.

"Please!" Was all the confirmation he needed from me.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? Did you get the answers you were looking for about Odette and Colin? I promise I'm going to elaborate on how exactly those two got together in the next or maybe the chapter after that. Until then, I hope what you got in this one was enough for now. Thank you for sticking with me and your reviews and feedback are always highly appreciated! Until next time. :)**_


	11. Hormones, Balls and New Year

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Hey there! I'm back. Do you hate me? Do I still have any readers left? I really hope so. And I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update. There is nothing I could say in my defense. I just hope I haven't lost you. And I want to say again that I am going to finish this story. One hundred percent. It will just probably take me a while.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter now and don't think about how much is going to take me to finish this fic. :) It's a long one, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

A week later and ten weeks pregnant I was feeling like crap. My nausea made a splashing return, I experienced at least one nasty headache a day and I was feeling more run down than ever. My breasts were sore and every time Logan touched me, I wanted to moan. That would have been good, if I wasn't doing that in pain. Mild, but still pain. I tried to hide it, because I didn't want to let go of the feeling of his touch, but he caught me wincing one night and he has been careful ever since. Too careful in fact if you ask me, because the other thing that has significantly changed was my libido. I was crazy horny almost one hundred percent of the time and I couldn't keep my hands off of Logan. He didn't really mind, in fact he enjoyed it. The problem was that he went about it in a very sweet and gentleman like way. Every time he touched me he made love to me and that was great, don't get me wrong. It's just that I was so crazy with lust, I just wanted him to pin me against the wall and fuck my brains out. And I wanted that bad enough to fantasize about it and be slightly scandalized by my own thoughts.

Another thing, my mood swings were so rapid I barely had time to catch up with them. I was going from being okay and totally normal to horny, to angry, to horny again, to sad, to happy with tears, to cranky, only to end up horny yet again. Honestly, I felt like a crazy person. Like mentally crazy. I haven't been this scattered in my emotions since… well ever. It was all new to me, and I didn't particularly enjoy it, but it was part of the package. And I felt really bad for Logan. I mean he was the one who had to put up with me 24/7. Two nights ago I woke up around 3 A.M. because I was dreaming about McDonald's french fries. Logan was lying naked, partially on me, his head on my chest and his hands wrapped around my waist. I woke him up and made him go to the nearest McDonald's that was open throughout the night and get me some fries. So much for him trying to get me to eat healthier. But he went, never mind he had a 6 A.M. video conference with some people in Hong Kong and by the time he got home and I ate my fries, there was no point in him going to bed again, so he just went to work.

All in all everything my body was putting me through was pretty normal, or so the numerous books and blogs I read had said. I just wish that we were back in the states, so Logan could have some help with handling me. Because I was one hundred percent aware that I was a handful right about now. But he was my trooper and he was handling it all with grace and a smile on his face. To be honest, he seemed like he was genuinely enjoying the whole process. He had never looked as happy as I had seen him this last few weeks. And every time I saw his beautiful smile plastered on his handsome face, no matter the state or mood I was in, my heart was instantly filled with the purest form of joy. And in truth, it didn't matter that my crazy hormones were giving me a whiplash, it didn't matter that I was feeling physically down, it didn't matter that most of the time on the surface I was feeling sick, cranky and pretty miserable, I was still the happiest girl in the world on the inside. I had the most handsome, sexy, caring and loving man in the world right by my side, and I wasn't going to lie, I loved him with all my heart. We had two beautiful kids on the way, growing more and more with every single day inside me. And yes, sometimes the thought of them being here and me raising them scared me to death, but I knew with absolute certainty that I had, the previously mentioned most handsome man in world, going on that journey with me. So, whatever worries I had, they tended to disappear once I brought the picture of him holding our daughters, or our sons in his arms.

The same man who was currently holding me close to him, on the couch in his office, while feeding me a piece of cheesecake, after a very healthy and extensive lunch. I kicked off my shoes about half an hour ago, and I was currently sitting with my legs draped across his lap. The cheesecake was divine, but the feeling of his hand going up and down the length of my thigh was so much better.

"Mmmm…" I sighed in delight, after another heavenly bite of the dessert. "This is so good, I can't even put it into words." I said to Logan.

"Well, if the look on your face right now is any indication, I would say pretty damn good." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked after a few moments had passed between us and Logan was just looking at me with a goofy grin.

"Nothing, I just love seeing you this happy." He said taking my hand in his and pressing a sweet kiss to it.

"Well, you better get used to it, because I don't see that changing anytime soon." I said with a goofy grin of my own.

"Oh, I fully intend to get used to it. More than that. I fully intend to work hard for it." He said leaning toward me, his lips beckoning me for a kiss. I complied willingly.

His lips brushed lightly against mine… and that is all it took. Suddenly it felt like my entire body erupted into flames and all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off. And it didn't matter that it was broad daylight outside, it didn't matter that we were in his office, it didn't matter that this was a work place, it didn't even matter that his assistant was probably about to walk into his office any minute now to discuss his schedule. All that mattered to me right now, was that I tare his clothes off as fast as I could and feel his skin onto mine.

I was halfway through the buttons of his dress shirt when his intercom buzzed and Joel's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Logan, Bobby's here for you. Says she wants to drop off some papers. Shall I send her in?"

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "Why does everybody feel the need to interrupt us, just about when is about to get good?" I whined.

"Not everybody, Ace. Just Colin. And you have to admit that you saw this coming. It is after all the middle of a work day." Logan said with a chuckle, while buttoning up his shirt and making his way to his desk. "Send her in." He said, pressing the button for the intercom.

"Are you complaining? I honestly thought that you were enjoying yourself, but I can keep my hands to myself from now on. If that is something you would prefer." I retorted.

Logan made his way to me with slow steps. His smug grin plastered on his face, and since my mood went from aroused to angry in a split of a second, right at this moment I wanted to knock that grin off his face. With a slap. And I used to be such a calm and nonviolent person. With his hands on his tie, fixing the knot I messed up just moments ago, he leaned over me. His mouth so close to mine, I could feel his breath. "Don't you dare!" I more felt than heard his husky, sexy as hell reply. And just like that my anger was gone and I was once again overcome by the sudden urge to mess up that knot he was so intent on fixing, and this time really rip his shirt open. Who needed buttons anyway?

A sharp rap on the glass door took me out of my trans-like state. Logan made no move toward it though. Instead, he just kept piercing me with his heated glare and his sexy grin until I felt lightheaded. It took me a second to realize I hadn't taken a single breath in quite a while. I took a deep breath in and pulled Logan close by pulling on his tie. He gave me a sweet light kiss that was so full of promise of what was to come later, I felt sweet sweet tingles all over my skin in anticipation.

He straightened, and with one last glance toward me he walked to his desk. "Come in." His voice sounded over his shoulder. Just as the door opened and Bobby walked in, he hit a button on his desk that made the glass wall of his office clear again, instead the frost one that it was just two seconds ago.

"Hello, you two!" Bobby strode in with a confident smile and a sway in her step that was more suitable for the catwalk than the office corridors. She was just as stunning now as she was ten years ago. In her pencil dress a-la Victoria Beckham and her sky high shoes, she looked like the slightly younger sister of Heidi Klum. Or even Victoria herself. She certainly fit the profile. You know, with the whole being married to a successful and extremely hot football player thing. "Rory, is so good to see you again. I haven't seen you in ages. You look radiant." Bobby made her way to me.

"Thank you. So do you." I replied with a smile and stood up to give her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you? Anything new to report?" She asked me.

"No, nothing new." I quickly said, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable with the lie. Yes, our families new that Logan and I were having a baby, but no one at his office knew about it. Not yet anyway. We wanted to wait and pass the three month mark before we started to spread the news outside of our immediate circle. His colleagues knew that he was moving back to the states soon, but they didn't know the main reason for it.

"Oh, come on. Give me some gossip, I'm dying here." Bobby pleaded with a smile and a wicked glint in her eyes. Ten years ago I would have said that she was being a sarcastic bitch, who didn't give a crap. Today, it just made chuckle.

"Nothing new to report, but if I think of something I promise to call and tell you right away." I smiled playfully at her.

"Good." She smiled back and we both laughed before she turned her attention to Logan. "I need you to sign off on Monique's book deal and the sum we agreed on, and I have the bank statements from the last financial quarter for you to look over, before I send them down to archive." Bobby said and handed him two very hefty looking folders.

"When do you need them back?" He asked, doing a quick browse through the folders.

"Anytime today." Bobby responded.

Logan flipped the pages close and threw the folders on his desk, where they landed with a loud thud. He turned to her with a smile. "You got it."

"Thanks." She smiled back. "I'm going to let you two enjoy the rest of your lunch." Bobby said and started to make her way to the door. "I'll see you later." She pointed a finger at Logan and turned to me. "And you I will see next week at the Christmas Ball. You're coming, right?" She asked me.

The Huntzburger Christmas Ball was an annual occurrence and one of the biggest events of the season. The hosting city was alternating between New York and London, the two cities being the company's largest headquarters on either side of the ocean, and this year was New York's turn to host. We were flying out of London early next week. The plan was to stay in the city for the ball and then head to Stars Hollow to spend Christmas Eve with my mom, Luke, April and grandma. On Christmas day we were having lunch with my dad in Hartford and after that we hadn't made any plans yet. But I knew the boys were coming to the ball, so I was sure that they were already planning something for New Year's.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied to Bobby's question with an eager smile. It was my first time at the ball and I really couldn't wait. Every single big name in publishing, writing and reporting was going to be there and I couldn't wait to meet all these people I spend so much of my time admiring.

"Great. Bye now." She smiled back and walked out of Logan's office.

"Bye." I waved at her though the glass wall. I turned around and picked up my purse from the couch. "I think I'm gonna go too. You have work to do, and I want to do some writing before you come home. I have plans for you for later this evening and I don't want my guilty conscious telling me I haven't had any writing done in the last few days. I want a clear mind." I said with a suggestive smile.

"Mmmm… What for?" Logan came to me, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. His eyes were shooting fire, melting my insides.

"You'll see tonight." I replied offering him my mouth for a kiss.

"I can't wait." I felt him murmur on my lips, and those were the last words we exchanged for the next half an hour.

* * *

Hours later I was standing by the kitchen isle, making a salad for dinner. Salad was the only thing I was allowed to do, since it was the only thing both Logan and I were sure I wouldn't ruin with my pretty much nonexistent cooking skills. The main course, whatever it was, was safely out of my hands, already in the oven, prepared with love by Logan. Logan, who was surprisingly a very good cook. And Logan, who was currently sitting in an arm chair, with his back to me, having a video call with Finn and Colin.

"When exactly are you two flying back home?" I heard Colin ask.

"We are scheduled to fly out of here Wednesday early afternoon, so we should be in New York just in time for dinner."

"Well in that case, how about we meet for dinner?" Finn offered. And since I was well aware of their tastes, and I knew that they would probably make reservations for somewhere way too fancy and way too expensive, I was quick to jump into the conversation.

"Can we keep it casual though, boys? I don't really feel like having duck liver, or anything of the sort." Don't get me wrong. Sometimes I really liked those fancy places. There is something very appealing about dining with style. And being with a man like Logan, who basically grew up in those kinds of places, fancy was inevitable. But I haven't been home in over a month, I was craving some classic American cuisine.

"What are you in the mood for?" Logan asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Burgers, fries, wings. Whatever. Just let it be something that does not require me putting anything other than those elastic jeans and a baggy t-shirt, preferably one of yours. If I have to squeeze into some of my more presentable clothes, I just might explode." I said with a bit of pout. "I feel huge." I whined and looked down at my barely there baby bump.

"Ace, you just started showing, you can barely even tell." Logan pointed out. And logically I knew he was right, but hormonally I felt like a whale. And I knew damn well that _that_ feeling was only going to get worse.

"I'm well aware of that, but you're not the one whose entire wardrobe won't fit them anymore. Your clothes are the only thing that fits me these days."

"Well, I think you look beautiful. With or without clothes."

"TMI" Both Colin and Finn murmured indignantly.

"Prudes." Logan threw at them and turned his head to glance at me with a look so full of love and adoration that I am reminded of the afternoon a few days ago, when he noticed that I had started showing.

 _It was a Sunday afternoon. Logan and I were lying on the couch, with him sitting, his feet on the coffee table, while I was sprawled out on the couch with my head in his lap. I was binge watching some TV show that only my mom and I could truly appreciate. Logan gave up on trying to keep up with me about two hours ago and he settled for going through some work papers._

 _When I went through yet another episode Logan looked down at me amused._

" _You finished?" He asked me with a sly smile._

 _I chuckled. "Hmmm… Not yet." I drawled and stretched, bringing_ _my arms above my head._ _"But I can be." I looked at him with fire in my eyes and a suggestive smile on my face. His lips curled in that sexy 'bad boy' smirk of his that always made me a little week at the knees. Okay, a lot. His eyes darkened with lust and he let his gaze skim all over my body. Suddenly all traces of, if I may quite frankly put it that way, steam hot sex vanished from his eyes, being replaced with something between astonishment, surprise and awe. "What?"_

" _You're showing." He whispered, his eyes glued to my middle section._

" _What?" I shrieked, my eyes shifting down and my hands going to my belly. I smoothed my palms over my t-shirt. I didn't see anything that wasn't there the last time I looked. "Are you sure you're not imagining things. I don't see anything."_

" _Come on." He said jumping from the couch and dragging me up with him._

" _What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me towards the bedroom. He stopped suddenly in front of the bed, causing me to bump into him. He steadied me before dropping his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I smiled in triumph. "Whatever it is, I like it already. Go on."_

" _You're a fiend, you know that." He laughed._

" _I got a lot to be fiendy about." I said, my eyes roaming over his body._

" _Fiendy?" He said with a chuckle._

" _Not a word?" I asked with a grimace forming on my face._

" _Not a word." He confirmed smiling. "But that's not what I had in mind. Come on." Logan said and grabbed my hands, pulling me inside the walk-in closet. He positioned me in front of the full length mirror and turned me so I would be facing my side. "Look."_

 _And I did look. But there was nothing there. Not yet at least. "You're crazy, I don't see any…"_

" _Just look." He interrupted me insistently._

 _And this time I did. I really did. And I saw._

 _There it was. My teensy-tiny-little baby bump. I lifted my hands, meaning to bring them over my belly. But I couldn't. I looked down at myself, wanting to see with my own eyes, rather than just a reflection in the mirror. With my hands in mid-air I looked down at myself speechless. You couldn't see it if you weren't looking for it, and Dear God I was, but it was there. There was a bump. I was showing. My little babies were growing inside me and now I had the hard evidence to prove it. I was showing. My lips tugged into a smile, tears pooled into my eyes and my hands cupped my belly. I didn't think I could make a sound. I was in awe. This was the first physical evidence that my kids were really actually there. And yes, I already knew they were. Between all the pregnancy tests, sonogram pictures, vomiting, mood swings and all the other symptoms, of course I knew they were there. But me finally showing, was a thing at a whole another level. I didn't know how to describe it. I just knew that it filled and warmed me with the purest form of joy a person could feel. And I couldn't help but think that if that was the way I felt only by seeing my stomach getting bigger, what was going to be like when they started moving, or even better, when they were finally here. In mine and Logan's arms. I could only dream about it._

 _A camera click startled me and pulled me out of my daze. "Again with the photos?" I laughed and turned my head to look at Logan and his pointed at me phone camera. "You just had your weekly shot like two days ago." I pointed out. After that first photo he took last month, he really stuck to his word. Every week he took a picture of me, never mind that until now there wasn't much for him to take a photo of._

" _This was a one worth taking." He said. Love pouring out from his entire being._

" _Yes, it was." I agreed. With one last smile at him my eyes dropped to my belly again. In a second I felt his arms coming around me, circling me in his embrace. His hard chest pressed to my back. His hands resting on top of my own. I leaned into him._

 _Resting my head on his shoulder, I stole a side glance of us in the mirror. Logan was looking down at our babies with content on his face and so much love in his eyes it took my breath away. And as his hand stroked against the bare skin on my middle I really believed that life doesn't get much better than this moment right now._

I smiled at the memory and at Logan. "Thank you. You're very sweet." I dropped the knife I was holding and went around the kitchen counter. I walked to Logan a planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Now you are the one being sweet. Thank you." He smiled at me, ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my lips down to his.

"And now the both of you are way too sweet. I think I'm gonna be sick." Colin chimed all of a sudden. I laughed against Logan's mouth, feeling his tugging into a smile too. With one last glance at him a turned to walk back behind the counter.

"Well, you were pretty sweet to your own girlfriend last week at the restaurant, but you don't hear me complaining." Logan teased him and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"That's right. Colin had a secret girlfriend. Please do go into that with some detail." Finn demanded, always hungry for gossip. I know Logan gave him the basics of what went on last week with Colin and Odette, but I believed this was the first conversation the three of them had had together since then. Colin must have known that he wasn't going to get away that easy without giving them an explanation about how exactly he and Odette came together. And to be totally honest, I wanted to know the details myself.

"Speaking of secret girlfriends, you're one to talk. Have something to share, Finn?" Oh boy. My bad.

I stopped dead in my tracks at Logan's words. Damn it. I totally blurted out to him that Finn has a girlfriend. And I did it after Finn specifically asked me not to. Never mind I thought that was stupid. I mean he did tell me over a month ago and since then he made no move to tell me anything more about her, or tell his best friends about her. Whoever she was.

"Love?" I heard Finn call for me.

"I'm so sorry." I spun on my heels, facing him (sort of), and his face told me everything his voice did a moment ago, 'How could you?'.

"You told on me." Finn blamed. And he was right to do so.

"I didn't mean to. Blame the babies. They're messing up with my brain, I have no filter." I tried to justify myself.

"Sure, blame this on my sweet innocent nephews. Some kind of mother you are." He snorted.

"Hey, not fair." I whined. "Pregnancy brain is real." I knew he was teasing me, and in no way meaning what he said, but still, he had no idea what it was like to have your brain scattered all over. Especially when you've spent your whole live having it tightly put together. Or at least for the most of your life, with the exclusion of some minor relapses and lacks of judgment.

"Wait a second, I'm missing something here. Finn has a girlfriend? Seriously?" Colin said with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"I don't know." Logan said. "Does he?" He asked, glaring at Finn through the computer camera lens, a knowing smile on his face, challenging him.

Looking frantically between me and his two best friends, Finn drew a deep breath in. "Alright fine. I have a girlfriend." He finally confessed, throwing his hands in the air. Finn sagged further down into his chair, his head dropping on his chest.

"My, oh, my!" Colin gasped. "The mighty Finn Astor finally fell under the spell of love!"

"Shut up, Colin. And Don't say another word. I really don't want to hear it." Finn groaned in exasperation.

"How would you know what I have to say?" Colin asked.

"Because is the exact same as what I would. You're about to tease, torture and make fun, and I know is just the way we guys are, but I don't want to hear it. Not about her." Finn explained in a rushed tone.

"You've fallen for this girl." Colin exclaimed in disbelief. Ding, ding, ding, Colin. Seems like he came to the same conclusion that I did when I first heard about this mystery woman.

"Yes, I have. And that is all I'm going to say." Finn said in a tone that hardly suggested he was done talking about this.

"You're not even going to tell us who she is? Or a name at least?" Logan asked, speaking for the first time since he first brought up the subject of Finn's Mystery Girl. And yes, I was going to refer to her as that from now on.

"No, and please, let's drop the subject." Finn insisted.

"Okay, okay. We're dropping it." Logan raised his hands in surrender. Colin opened his mouth to say something, but Logan quickly shut him up with a glare. "So, what are we thinking about New Year's?" Logan steered the conversation towards a more accessible topic.

"I was thinking somewhere warm. Like Mexico, or Hawaii. Ow, or better yet, how about Brazil?" Colin started listing the possible locations, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of half-naked girls, walking in front of him at the beaches in Brazil.

"And what could you possibly do in Brazil, Colin. You have a girlfriend now too, remember?" I couldn't help myself, leaning over Logan's shoulder to look at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Colin asked, looking slightly offended.

"Ahh, you know. All the temptation at those beaches. How are you going to restrain yourself and your libido?" I pressed, looking all innocent, going around the arm chair and strategically placing myself into Logan's lap. I saw the grin forming on Finn's face at my teasing his best friend, and the tremble of Logan's body as he tried not to laugh out loud.

"First of all, little miss 'Judgy', I'm not some hormonally crazed teenager. I am quite capable of controlling myself and my urges. And second, there is nothing wrong with just looking." Colin stated in his condescending way and tone that has become his trademark.

"Yeah, tell that to Odette." I murmured under my breath, so he wouldn't hear me. But Logan did, and he did appreciate the humor.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said. I wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures right now, however entertaining they were.

"What about Aspen?" Finn joined the conversation again.

"What?" All three, me, Logan and Colin, asked simultaneously.

"Aspen, for New Year's." Finn explained.

"Ohh, that's not bad. And the St. Regis Resort there is amazing. But I'm afraid is a bit late for a reservation. I'm pretty sure they are already completely booked. But I'm confident we can still swing a villa or a chalet or something." Colin said.

"That won't be necessary." Finn jumped in. "I have a friend with a pretty big property there that we can use."

"Does that friend also happen to be your GIRLfriend?" Logan asked, emphasizing on the girl part in friend.

"Seriously, I thought we were dropping the subject." Finn said with an edge in his voice.

"Oh, come on. It's a valuable question. Besides, you totally left yourself open for that one." Logan reasoned.

"If you must know, yes it is her property." Finn conceded. "She invited us to spend New Year's with her."

"So, she's rich. If she has enough money to have a large enough place in Aspen to accommodate us all that must mean she's wealthy. Or her family at least. And if that's the case that must mean we know her." Colin concluded.

"You're such a snob, Colin." Finn remarked, though I doubt the statement was much a surprise to anyone.

"That I am, but I am also right." Colin said, quite proud of himself if I may add. "So, give it up. If she has already invited us then she knows us, or wants to know us. There is no point in your secrecy. Who is she?" Colin pressed. "And don't think we are not going to go into how long you have been seeing her later. Meeting the friends is a big thing. And spending the holidays with them is even bigger." He added after that. And he was right. Exactly how long has Finn been hiding this girl?

"It's better if you see for yourselves. Besides, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Finn said, refusing once again to give us any kind of information on his 'ladybird'.

At that point Logan and Colin started talking over each other, both of them after one goal. Finding out the name of Finn's Mystery Girl. Both of them loudly prompting him to finally 'give it up' as they said. They were whining and begging like two little kids trying to persuade their mother to give them ice cream, or some other kind of sugary sweetness. I kept my eyes on Finn, though. He was bubbling up, ready to burst.

"Charlotte James." And I guess he finally exploded. "Her name is Charlotte James. You happy now, you nosy bastards?" He spat out.

The boys were rendered speechless and it took me a second to figure out why. Pregnancy brain, remember?

"Wait, Charlotte James? Like, The Charlotte James. The number one music star in the world. That Charlotte James?" I asked with some kind of a mix between disbelief and shock. I mean, he had to be joking, right. People like Charlotte James dated other people like Charlotte James. They had a tendency to keep it in the family, you know. Celebrities date celebrities. Especially ones of such caliber. How many movie or music stars, found love outside of the industry? And sure, Finn was a public figure. Being a rich society kid who ended up expanding his family's business twice the size it was before the age of thirty, kind of tends to catch the public's eye. But he was not a celebrity. He was not in the entertainment industry, well, not if you don't count his night clubs. And Charlotte James most definitely was.

"Yes." Finn confirmed with a firm tone.

"You're so full of shit." Colin said to him with a shake of his head.

"I told you wouldn't believe me."

From there on out the conversation continued with the boys throwing remarks at each other and disputing whether what Finn said about his girlfriend's identity was true, or if he was bullshitting them. They ended up settling on not believing him, or at least Colin did. He said something about how Finn would never be able to score a girl like Charlotte James.

But there was something in Finn's eyes when he was talking about her, true he didn't say that much, but it was there. A spark that I have never seen before in him. The kind of spark that I often saw in Logan when he was looking at me. And that spark made me question not Finn, but Colin, and his one hundred percent assurance that Finn was out of his mind.

As the boys wrapped up their conversation I wrapped my hands around Logan's neck. He leaned over me to put his tablet on the table. Leaning back into his arm chair he put one arm around my waist, the other he rested on my belly. With light strokes and touches he caressed the gentle swell of my baby bump. Or as I liked to think of it, our baby bump. Or, if we were being technically correct, our babies bump.

"What do you make of this?" I asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Finn?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I knew what I thought, but I wanted to hear from him if he was thinking the same I was.

"I don't know. The whole thing just seems kind of surreal." Logan said with a chuckle.

"I know." I laughed. "But still…" I trailed off not knowing exactly how to finish my sentence.

"But still it seemed real. For him at least." Logan finished.

"Yeah." Was again the only thing I said. "Well, she does fit the profile." I added with a smile after a minute.

"Yeah, she does." Logan laughed and I joined him.

Charlotte James was tailor made for Finn. Or at least where her looks were considered. I didn't know her, obviously, so I couldn't comment on her character, but if she was woman enough to bring this kind of behavior and secrecy out of Finn then I stand by my assessment, after the first time I heard that she even existed in his life that she must be quite the force. Anyway, taking the superficial road and talking only about a woman's looks, Charlotte was the life version of every single one of Finn's wet dreams. She was a drop dead gorgeous red head, who carried herself with such poise that her petite form didn't look quite so small when you saw her. At least that is how she looked to me when I saw pictures or videos of her in the press. And no matter what Finn said, or showed with his choice of women until now, he sure liked a woman with a healthy dose of self-confidence. Plus, she did have those vivid green eyes that he raved to me about back in New York. As a matter of fact those eyes of hers were notorious, and inspired love songs from not just one of her ex-boyfriends.

But whatever the deal was, and whether Charlotte James was really Finn's Mysterious Girl, was yet to be determined. And sure I was willing to believe Finn, but until I saw it with my own eyes I would remain positively skeptical on the subject.

With that in mind I, quite unwillingly if I may add, removed myself from Logan's lap and went on to finish with the salad I was making. While I was doing that Logan busied himself with setting the table and checking on whatever he had put in the oven. Whatever it was it smelled divine and I couldn't wait to taste it. Because I knew damn well that as soon as we were finished with dinner, I could have my dessert. And tonight my dessert included mint chocolate chip ice cream and a naked Logan in our bed. And if I had to be totally honest, dessert was the part of tonight's menu I truly couldn't wait for.

* * *

Late afternoon on the next day, I was lying on an exam table in a doctor's office, with Logan beside me, holding tightly onto my hand. There was also a doctor, a machine and a probe in the room with us. The doctor and the probe were currently making me slightly uncomfortable. First, because this was my first appointment with the Dr. Rose approved London doctor and I didn't know him very well, aside from our introductory appointment the previous week. Second, because said doctor was not exactly a female doctor, and I was enough of a prude to be slightly uncomfortable with that. Which I knew was completely ridiculous, but it was the case anyway. And third, because I wouldn't call the internal ultrasound the best part of being pregnant. Sadly they were a necessary evil.

The machine on the other hand, I liked. I liked it very much in fact. Especially the monitor, on which the current stars of the day were my babies. And they looked good. I could see their heads and their spines. I could see their legs and arms. I saw it all. The doctor had to point it out to me of course, the image was quite blurry and absolutely out of my league to make any kind of sense of, but I saw it all. The babies were facing one another and I knew it wouldn't be long before they started to kick each other on the butts, and me in the process. But I couldn't wait to feel them move. I couldn't wait for Logan to feel them move. I wiped a tear that ran down from the corner of my eye and turned to Logan. He wasn't crying like I was, but his eyes were glued to the screen with major intensity. He felt my eyes on him and tore his own from the monitor. No words were needed for me to see the feeling that seeing the babies brought out in him. The gentle smile on his face and the stronger hold on my hand told me everything I already knew, but wasn't tired of learning again and again.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeats?" The doc's question pulled me out of the daze I seemed to fall into every time Logan's eyes bore into mine.

"Can we?" I asked hopefully. Until now we were only able to see the heartbeats.

"I'm confident we can make that happen." The doctor said with a confident smile.

"Please!" Logan pleaded with such euphoric enthusiasm that I wasn't sure even I could pull off.

"Just give me a second…" The doctor trailed off and concentrated on looking at the monitor and pushing some buttons on my favorite machine.

I held on tighter onto Logan's hand, to which he replied by squeezing back and kissing the top of my head. I turned to him to once again look into those chocolate brown eyes, I loved so damn much. At the look of pure love I saw in his eyes and smile I literally felt my heart stop. Which seemed to be the perfect moment for it. Because that was also the moment I heard, for the first time, the sound of my babies heartbeats.

The sound of the heartbeats filled the small dimly lit room. So fast and so strong they sounded like galloping horses underwater, for some reason. If that makes any sense. But it was amazing. It was a sound so full of life and hope that brought big tears into my eyes and a huge smile onto my face. I would never forget this sound, until my last breath. I would cherish it and love it, because it was again one of those physical evidences that there were two living and growing human beings inside me. Human beings that I made with Logan. The only man I ever truly loved. The man who thought me so much about live and enjoying the moments as they come, because there was nothing greater about the present. The man who taught me how to take risks and take chances on myself and how to be bold. The man who has always been there when I needed him, be that to bring me up and dust me off after I've fallen, or to cheer on me and my success. The man who I knew with absolute certainty that loved me beyond reason, because that was exactly the way I loved him. And the only man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, being insanely and outrageously happy.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever heard!" Logan whispered in my ear and I felt his hand, the one that wasn't holding mine, run through my hair followed by his lips.

I turned my head to look at him. The tears in his eyes took my breath away. I have never seen him cry before, and yet there he was. Brought to tears by the sound of our babies heartbeats. Love, devotion, awe, adoration, tenderness, worship. All of those emotions blasted out of every pore of his skin, out of the heated gaze he was looking at me with. I was at complete loss of words. The only thing I could do was just shake my head out of pure astonishment. At the things I was feeling, at the things I saw him feeling, and at the two tiny people growing inside me.

"I love you, Ace!" He whispered with a small smile. I smiled back and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I love you!"

And somehow that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think. How do you feel about Finn's Mystery Girl. I promise you will meet her very soon. In Aspen. ;)**_

 _ **I really hope I did the doctor's scene justice. I've never been pregnant and I don't really know how the thing with the machines and the heartbeat works, but I did some research and I hope I got the basics of it. If not, I'm sorry, but I think it looks good that way.**_

 _ **Thank you to whoever is reading this, YOU ARE THE BEST!**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I want to thank the mom to be at one of the blogs I used for my research. She was the one to come up with the reference about the baby's heartbeat sounding like galloping horses underwater. I loved it, so I used it. If she ever reads this, I want to say one thing to her. "Thank you, and please don't sue me for copyrights!"**_


	12. A Lot To Think About

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **I'm back and I know you must hate me. I suck, I know that. But I hope you're still with me. This chapter took some writing, obviously, but I really hope you'll enjoy it and that it was worth the wait.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

About a week later I found myself in Logan's New York apartment, pacing in front of the sofa, while he was reading my book proposal. He was doing that for the past thirty minutes and I was getting more and more nervous by the second, but I tried to give him his time. He had five sample chapters and another 25 pages of the proposal itself to read through. Logan kept his face totally expressionless, which was kind of freaking me out, but I think in a way I preferred it. That way if my proposal, and the book for that matter sucked, I wouldn't be able to see it on his handsome face.

"Ace, will you stop pacing?" Logan looked up from the pages with a sweet smile on his face. "It's very distracting." He added.

"Well, you're done now anyway, so…" I pointed out, making notice of the turned over pages on his lap.

"Still… come sit." He said, sounding so much like those parents who sit their kids on the sofa, about to tell them that their favorite pet was dead. And that wasn't the reaction was hoping for.

"Whatever it is just get it out. Rip off the band aid. In the meantime, I think I'll stand." I said, continuing with my pacing, but adding a few erratic hand gestures to it.

"Hey…" He called and I paused to look at him. "Come sit next to me." His expression was soft and his eyes were loving and beckoning me. I couldn't resist him. Not when he was looking at me like that.

So, I made my way to the couch and sat next to the man I loved more than anything and valued his opinion when it came to stuff regarding my writing and career more than anyone else's. I took a deep breath in, let it out and opened my eyes to look into his beautiful browns.

"I love this book." He started and my breath caught in my chest. "It's funny, it's smart, it's witty, it's relatable, but most of all it's honest. It's everything you are. And it's everything I love about you." Logan paused and moved closer to me. His hands grabbed mine and the feeling of his touch immediately soothed me. "The proposal is good. There are a few things in the marketing section that need a little work, but other than that it's good."

Okay, that wasn't so bad. I took a few marketing and business classes at Chilton and at Yale, but it was no secret that marketing was not my strong suit. I never really liked it, so it was no surprise that that section of my proposal was not in its best shape possible. But that did not worry me. Not even a little bit. Logan loved that stuff, and he sure as hell had enough experience with it to know what he was talking about. And I knew with absolute certainty that he would fix whatever I had overlooked.

So, what was bugging him? What was it that he had to sit me down and pepper me with compliments about how great my book was? Because I knew him well enough to know that there is something there.

"I want to publish it." He finally said.

For a moment there I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Part of me was flattered and so excited that an executive at one of the world's top publishing conglomerates wanted to publish my book, barely two minutes after finishing reading the proposal. But there was another part of me which told me that _that_ might not be the best idea in the world. One of the reasons was that I didn't want anybody speculating that I got my book published only because Logan was my baby daddy.

Another reason was that I still wasn't sure how I feel about getting into business with the Huntzburgers again. _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me_ and all that crap. And yes, Logan was not his father, not by a long shot. He would never do anything to hurt me. But still, I couldn't help but have reservations about the whole thing.

"Logan, I…" I started, because I wanted to tell him all that, but he cut me off before I can go any further.

"Just listen to me." He moved even closer to me, picked up my legs and draped them over his lap. "I can imagine how you must feel right now. I know that working for my family is one of the last things you want to do, but I want this book. Not just because it's you who's writing it, though that is a big part, but because this is a really good book. It's something new and different and I really think that it can be a bestseller." I opened my mouth to tell him that he was probably getting a little ahead of himself, but he cut me off again, lifting a finger to my mouth to shush me.

"I know what you're about to say, but I'm not biased." At that statement I gave him a look. I would have called him on it, but his finger was still on my mouth. "Okay, maybe I am a little biased." Logan admitted with a smile and I laughed under his finger. "But that doesn't change the facts. And if you don't believe me, ask for another opinion. You have enough contacts in the business who you can turn to. Hell, even send it out to other publishers. I'll even help you work out those kinks in the marketing section. With that said I want you to know that won't stop you, or be mad and hurt if you do choose to work with another publisher. Just promise me that you would think about it." He finished and looked at me with intensively expectant eyes.

In that moment I loved him so much, because I could see that he really did want this. He really wanted my book for his company. But I could also clearly see that he would do whatever I felt comfortable with. And if that was losing a book he really wanted to one of his competitors, just so I can be happy, he would do it. And that meant more to me than I could put into words.

But as much as I wanted to give him this, and let's face it, it wouldn't have been so bad for me to get a book deal with the Huntzburger Publishing Group, the writer's life didn't get much better than that, I still wasn't sure if it was the right choice for me.

"Please, say something." Logan pleaded.

"I will, if you take your finger off my mouth." I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." He removed his hand and we both laughed.

After a few silent seconds of staring into his eyes I still had no definitive answer for his, but I did have one.

"I will think about it." I said with a smile. A huge grin spread over Logan's face. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Thank you." He whispered against my lips a few minutes later, after he broke our kiss just so he can start it up again.

* * *

It was early Friday night and I was getting ready for the Huntzburger Ball. The minimal make up I wore was done (thank you God and Mom for my pale, flawless skin). I still haven't decided on a lipstick yet, but my hair was done too and it was currently falling down my shoulders in loose beachy waves. My hair had significantly grown longer in the last few months and I dared to say that it looked pretty good. The dress I had chosen for tonight was hanging behind me on the closet door. It was made from pale pink chiffon, but not too pale that it would wash me out completely, with wide skirt, so that it could hide my ever growing baby bump. As happy as I was to be getting a baby bump, Logan and I still haven't gone public with the pregnancy and I didn't want the paparazzi that would inevitably be staking out the venue, which happened to be The Plaza Hotel, to blast the news all over the front pages tomorrow.

I was just about to put on the red lipstick I had finally decided on when I heard a light knock on the adjacent to the bedroom closet door frame. I turned my head and smiled at the sight before me. Logan, in all his drop-dead-blonde-gorgeous glory. Man, did the boy clean up nice. His hair was the usual I'm-too-hot-to-care mess and he was wearing an impeccable black tie tux. My heart and breath sped up just by the looks of him.

"Hey Ace, you almost ready?" He asked me, peeking from the door, not quite making his way past it.

"Yup." I answered. "Lipstick, dress and we are out that door." I said and turned back to the mirror to apply said lipstick.

"Can you hold that thought?" He asked me.

"Why? What's up?" I asked a bit baffled.

"Nothing, I just have something for you." He said and took a step towards me.

I put down the lipstick and faced him fully. "I love gifts!" I said to him.

"I know." He answered with a smile, getting closer. When he was just a few short steps away from me, he slung the heavy looking garment bag he was carrying over his shoulder. He hung it on one of the closet's racks, right next to my dress, and that is when I realized what it actually was.

The garment bag was long, like very long, white and had "Elie Saab" written in elegant letters, high on the right side of the zipper. This was a dress, a very expensive dress. I didn't need to see the clothing itself to know that. Seeing the name of the designer was enough. And yes, I was no fashion guru, but I have come a long way since Logan gave me my Birkin Bag and I did know who Elie Saab was.

Logan unzipped the garment bag and pulled the dress out of it. The dress was a masterpiece. I didn't know how else to describe it. It was from some kind of transparent very light looking fabric, but I knew enough to know that for the dress to stand that way on its own was anything but. It had a nude, form-hugging lining that you could see through the fabric and I was willing to bet that the illusion of naked skin it created was quite beautiful. And here I just described the very basic of the dress.

Onto the sheer, transparent fabric the designer had intricately embroidered in varying degrees with beads, sequins, and appliqués in a slightly darker shade of a pine green color that I didn't actually know the exact name of. To be honest I was seriously doubting that the color had a name. If I had to guess it was specifically designed for this dress. And it was magnificent.

The body of the dress was form fitting, with high neckline, long sleeves with pads on the shoulders, a thin and very delicate belt around the waist and bare back. From the belt down the skirt filled out and fell in heavy layers of sparkling fabric. It had enough riffle around the waist to hide my bump and make me look good in the same time.

"Logan." I whispered out of breath. I had no words. I have never seen anything this beautiful much less wear something like it.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a childlike enthusiasm.

"No." I said and saw his face fell. "I have no words to describe not how much I like this dress, but I how much I love this dress." I explained, my gaze still focused on the piece of pure art in front of my eyes. "But you didn't have to." I said to Logan, after I had somehow managed to tear my eyes away from the dress.

The dress was stunningly beautiful and I really loved it, but even with my pretty much non – existent knowledge of couture fashion, I was well aware that it must have cost a small fortune. And not that Logan couldn't afford it, he could afford ten of these, three times a day, every day for ten years and it wouldn't even make a dent in his personal assets, and that is not counting the company ones. And it's not like I've never seen or wore an expensive dress before, and it's not like Logan had never bought a dress for me before, but this dress took expensive to a whole new level.

"I didn't have to." Logan said and took a step closer to me, so he can wrap me in his arms. "I wanted to." He simply stated, catching my eyes with his.

I smiled, draped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to plant a long, wet kiss on his lips. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Logan kissed me one more time and then loosened his hold on me. "Come on, try it on."

"Okay." I jumped out of his arms with the biggest smile on my face and untied my robe.

I quickly undid the zipper of the dress and grabbed it off its hanger. Logan snickered at my enthusiasm to put on a dress, but this wasn't just a dress. This was Elie Saab Haute Couture dress and it was every woman's wet dream. I stepped into it, put my hands through the sleeves and adjusted it on my body.

"Will you zip me up?" I looked at Logan over my shoulder.

"It will be my pleasure." He answered with a soft voice and reached for me. I turned my back on him and a second later I felt his touch on the naked skin on my back. My entire body started to tremble, he could do that to me. Logan pulled the zipper up and kissed the skin between my neck and shoulder.

I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his lips on me for another second and then I shook it off, otherwise we would have never left the apartment that night.

"Okay, I need shoes." I said and walked to the rack that had my shoes on it.

"Actually…" Logan trailed and I turned to look at him. He reached a hand behind him and pulled a plain grey cardboard box. "I took care of that too." He said with kind of sheepish smile, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very happy with himself.

Logan pulled the lid off the box, removed the tissue paper and pulled out a pail of peep-toe velour heels in the same slightly-darker-pine-green color. He handed them to me and I took them without a word. I had to smile to myself though, because this was my man, he always thought of everything, he always spoiled me rotten and I loved him for that and so much more. I put the shoes on, not surprised to realize they fit me perfectly. I stood up, adjusted the dress and turned around to take a look of myself in the mirror.

The sight took me by surprise. I didn't quite look myself, and yet at the same time I did. I looked sophisticated, poised and expensive. The dress fit me like a glove, like it was made only for me, which now that I thought about it, knowing Logan wouldn't surprise me if it really was made for me. It was so far away from anything I have ever worn before, but still it looked exactly like something I would have chosen for myself. It was sexy, yet not slutty. It was sparkly, but not too over the top to look tasteless. The color complemented my skin tone and hair color, and the bling from the sequins and beads it was embroidered with matched my blue eyes. It was the perfect dress. And Logan knew me well enough to know that.

"You look gorgeous and I still have an eye for dress sizes." I heard his voice and a moment later his form filled the empty space beside me in the mirror. I laughed at the memory of the first dress he bought for me and those exact words he said when he first saw me in it. "There is just one little thing missing." Logan added in a moment and pulled yet another grey box from behind his back. This one though was velvet and much smaller. He opened it and took something out of it. He held it up in front of the mirror.

It was a headband, if such a simple word could describe the piece of jewelry before my eyes. It was gold with delicate flowers and leaves elegantly twisted around each other, encrusted with hundreds of small stones, of what I could only assume were diamonds.

Logan reached his arms up and placed the headband on my head. He adjusted it on my head, until it was right where he wanted it to be. I wanted to open my mouth and say 'Thank you', but I was frozen in my place. I was looking at our reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but admire the sight. Logan looked every bit like the crazy rich and successful business man that he was and I, the girl who never felt like she really fit into his world, looked exactly liked the woman I always envisioned him with. Sophisticated, strong, beautiful, but most of all – confident. And he was the reason for that.

I didn't know the right words to explain to him how much he meant to me. How happy he made me. How much I loved him. I locked eyes with him in the mirror reflection and hoped that my eyes told him everything I couldn't get out in words.

"Don't." Logan said with a smile as if reading my mind. "I know. And I love you too." Actually, sometimes I think he really did read my mind.

I turned around and snaked my arms around him. I felt his hands wrapping around my waist, stroking the naked skin on my back, he leaned his head down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss that lasted forever. When he finally pulled back, I actually felt lightheaded.

"You ready to go? The car is waiting for us." Logan asked me, but still he made no move to release me from his embrace.

"As long as I'm going with you, I'm always ready!" I meant to smile at him after saying that, but he was faster with putting his mouth on mine and kissing me senseless once again.

* * *

I was walking around The Plaza Hotel ballroom with my hand in Logan's. He was making the rounds and I was tagging along with him, meeting a lot of interesting people and a lot I have spent my entire life admiring. But mostly, I was trying my best to avoid Mitchum and Shira. The Dark Lord and The Dragon Lady, as the boys so nicely called them, were around here somewhere, but I still haven't seen them. And sure, lately Mitchum has been nothing but perfectly polite, but I was dreading the moment when I met with Shira tonight. But it was inevitable.

The only thing making this encounter semi tolerable was the fact that we were at a very public event, an event that the Huntzburgers had thrown themselves, so Shira would be in her best behavior. She would never risk making a scene like the one she made the last time I saw her before all those prying eyes on her. So the most I could expect from her tonight were some hush-hush snide remarks and I could live with that for one evening.

With that said I made a decision that I will have fun tonight. I had Logan by my side, the boys were coming and Honor was somewhere around here. And in my book that was the exact recipe for a perfect night out.

As if on que, I heard a very familiar voice, coming from behind, call for me.

"Love." I turned my head and sure, there he was.

Finn Astor, in all his slightly drunk glory. But I guess that was to be expected. I don't remember the last time I saw Finn completely sober. In fact, I don't think there was ever such a time in the last fifteen years. At least.

"Excuse us." Logan excused us from the conversation he was having with a few of his executives and led us to the nearby bar that Colin, Finn and Robert were currently occupying.

Finn broke away from the group first and came to greet me with a bear hug. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too, Finn." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Let me look at you." He took my hands in his and pulled back. "Still photogenic as ever. You look magnificent. Like million dollars" He assessed and gave Logan a pointed look.

"Thank you." I replied with a laugh. He laughed back, kissed my head and went along to shake hands with Logan.

I on the other hand turned to the second boy in the line, Colin. "Hey, you." I said with a smile and went in for a quick hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, instead of a greeting.

"I'm good." I answered still smiling.

"You look good." Colin smiled back.

"Thanks. Where's Odette?" I asked him. I didn't remember Logan saying whether she was coming or not, but since she and Colin were no longer hiding their relationship, I kind of assumed that she would be here with him. I knew she was coming to Aspen for New Year's.

"Stuck in Paris. Some family thing." He explained.

"Got it." I nodded. "Hi, Robert." I turned to the third guy in line.

"Hi, Rory." He greeted back and we exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the band is back together again." I heard a feminine voice from somewhere behind me. And just like with Finn, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi, Honor." I turned, a big smile already on my face.

"Hey, Rory." She smiled back and went in for a hug. "Oh my God, you look beautiful! Absolutely radiant!" Honor exclaimed when she pulled back.

"Thank you! You look pretty good yourself." I observed. She was in a strapless, screaming red dress, looking absolutely sexy and amazing.

"Oh, I just put something on last minute." She replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. We both managed to hold it for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Next I said my "Hello's" with Josh who congratulated me and Logan on the pregnancy, since he hadn't seen us ever since the family announcement. Actually I hadn't seen Josh in years. In fact ever since his and Honor's wedding, I've seen him three or four times tops, and two of those were at the hospital after Logan's accident. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Quiet, a bit awkward and fumbling, and not quite fitting into this crazy, noisy and to put it mildly outgoing, extravagant group of people.

Josh and Honor were complete opposites, but they loved each other and they seemed happy together. Even after all the years they have been together they were still going strong, despite what both of their families thought of their relationship. To be honest, they kind of gave me hope that after all Logan and I have been through, in the end we will be okay.

Pretty soon our group took the word noisy to a whole new level. We were attracting the eyes of the other respectful party people, who clearly did not appreciate the slightly drunk boys and giggling girls disturbing their plots for world domination.

After a while, Logan and I made the rounds again and I was surprised, and pleased, to realize that another hour and half had past and I still hadn't run into Shira and Mitchum. Sadly I knew that I couldn't avoid them all together. I knew that Logan spoke with them while I went on a bathroom break a while back. He did the polite thing and went to greet his parents without me, so he can spare me the confrontation. Another reason why I loved him so much, but sooner or later I had to face them, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

Turned out that my meeting with them wasn't all that bad. Yes it was awkward as hell, but I managed to pull through it in one piece. I saw them as we were going to our table. Mitchum was perfectly polite, he asked how I was feeling, how the twins were, he took the new ultrasound photo that Logan and I had prepared for him. He asked about my book and how my proposal was going and he made me promise to send it to him tomorrow, after I told him I was done with it.

And Shira, well… she was just Shira. In all her passive aggressive glory. With her not so subtle remarks about me, my upbringing, but mostly about my entrapment of her only son. Honestly, I didn't give a damn what she thought. The only thing that mattered to me was how Logan felt, and his joyful and happy smile every morning he woke up, told me everything I needed to know about his state of mind. That said, I hated everything Shira said. She had the ability to make my relationship with Logan look like something ugly, while it was anything but. The one good thing is that she only talked that way about us. She didn't say anything about our kids, because I swear if she started attacking them like she was doing to me, I would wipe the floor with her and not think twice about it. I could deal with her talking smack about me, I drew the line at her talking smack about my kids.

Dinner went great. I was sitting with Logan on one side and Honor on the other. I spent pretty much the entire time talking to her about baby clothes, strollers and toys. She asked me about a baby shower and pretty much went into shock when I told her that I haven't planned one yet. I said that it was way too early for that, but she insisted that we are already so behind. I got the feeling that she would be calling my mother and planning the damn thing by the end of this very evening.

Bobby was at our table too with her husband, the professional football player. The guys spent pretty much the entire evening talking about football, while the three of us discussed in length exactly how good looking our companions were.

One of my biggest concerns about the evening, sea food, turned out to be a non-issue. I knew that fancy people liked sea food at their parties. Sea food was expensive and it was often used to represent the amount of money spent on said parties. I was mostly out of my "all-day" sickness stage, but the smell of sea food still made me puke my guts out.

Of course, I should have guessed that Logan, being the wonderful man that he is, was never going to allow that to happen. I found that out after I made note of the missing sea food in tonight's menu.

"I can't believe there are no oysters, no shellfish, no sushi and no tuna on the menu tonight. Not even caviar, which is probably the most surprising of all." I commented while reading the menu and seeing only stuff like Kobe beef, duck, prosciutto, parmesan cheese, etc.

"That is quite unbelievable, indeed." Logan just murmured, without lifting his head to look at me. That by itself was a bit strange, but the way he expressed himself, it was too formal. So unlike Logan.

I turned my head to look at him. His face gave away nothing. He was focused on that menu like it was a first edition, never seen before Hemingway manuscript. "Babe?" I leaned into him and put my hand on his arm. All I got was a 'Hmm'. "Did you have something to do with this?" I asked.

He finally turned his eyes on me and saw that I already knew the answer to my question. It was in the little knowing smile on my lips and the glint in my eyes.

"And what if I did?" Logan asked, mischievous smile forming on his handsome face.

I leaned closer to him, my lips so close to his I could physically feel the buzzing, the sparks flying between us. "You'll be vastly rewarded!" I whispered seductively.

Logan groaned, the tremble in his chest so powerful, traveled and sent shivers through my entire body.

A gag noise came from across the table.

"You two do realize that this is a public event and we are sitting at the dinner table, right?" Colin's sarcastic remark came right after.

"It's a good thing that I haven't eaten anything yet, otherwise I would have just thrown it up." Finn added.

"The sweetness of this moment makes my teeth hurt." Was what Robert added to the mix.

Through that whole exchange of opinions, Logan's eyes never left mine. He just kept smirking, totally unabashed by his best friends teasing.

"Well then drink some scotch to numb the pain Robert, because I'm about to do you one better." Logan said right before he pressed his lips to mine and made me forget everything and everyone around us.

* * *

A few hours later dinner had come and gone and I was waiting for Logan by the door. I was just about to get my coat when I heard someone call my name.

"Rory." I turned to the direction of the deep male voice.

"Hugo!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! How are you?" I smiled at the man, I haven't seen him in ten years.

"I'm great. How are you? I hear congratulations are in order!" Hugo said with an easy going smile. I've always liked that man.

"Yes, thank you!" I said, placing a gentle hand over my bump. "I remember Logan telling me that you got married a few years ago. How is that going?" I asked him.

"It's going good. The wife and I are going strong. We have two boys now, five and two." Hugo said, pulling his phone out to show me his background photo of two black headed boys with dark eyes and a gorgeous brunette sitting behind them.

"Oh wow, they look like a handful." Something in the boys' eyes led me to think that they are not exactly what you could call 'quiet kids'.

"Yeah, they are a handful." He laughed. "From what I hear you're about to have two of your own as well." Hugo added.

"Man, you hear a lot of things." I teased him and laughed.

"I'm a journalist, it's my job. Besides, Logan has a big mouth, especially when he is bragging." Hugo said laughing.

"That he does." I joined.

"Fingers crossed they are girls and not boys?" He added in a second.

"I'm praying for that every day. I haven't spent much time around boys in my life, I don't know how to handle boys. Girls I know and I think I just might have a chance to not totally screw them up." I said only half joking. This 'two-kids-at-the-same-time' thing still freaked me out a little.

"You'll be fine. Just remember when you first hold them, they are not as breakable as they look." Hugo said, his easy smile never leaving his face.

"That's good to know." I let out a breath.

"What are you up to these days? I read that article you wrote for the "New Yorker". It was a great piece, but there wasn't much since." I was a bit surprised to hear that he has been keeping an eye on my career.

Throughout the years Hugo's start up online magazine had grown about ten times its originals size. It was mostly about entertainment and lifestyle, but very richly spread. Everything from the latest gossip in the highlife (confirmed, of course), through healthy living and travel, to books, education and religion. Even dabbed in a little bit of politics.

For the last five years Hugo's site was in the Top 5 Most Read online magazines in North America, Canada and Europe. It was safe to say that he has been busy. Ever since those few articles I submitted for his site we haven't really kept in touch, so I was flattered to find out that he followed my career.

"I'm actually writing a book these days." I answered his question.

"Really? Fiction or Non-Fiction?"

"Non, it's a bit of a biography piece."

"Send me a few chapters, will you?" Hugo smiled.

"With pleasure. I would love some feedback. " I said and smiled back at him.

"Logan's not giving you feedback?" Hugo asked.

"He is, but he is biased."

"You're probably right about that." He said and we both laughed. "Ever thought about going back to journalism any time soon?" Hugo inquired.

"I don't know. Probably. Why?" I asked.

"I want to expend my politics division. If you're interested, I'd like to offer you a job."

"Politics?" Hugo's offer took me by surprise.

"Yes. Your freelance work was on various topics, but you started your career at the Barack Obama campaign and quite a few of your articles are politics related. I think you can be a great asset on my team." I didn't know what to say. And yes, technically he was right. Most of my work was on politics, but I don't think I ever aspired to it, not consciously at least. "I can see that I have surprised you."

"Yeah." I snorted a laugh. That was the understatement of the year.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Logan approaching and smiled at him. Hugo noticed that and turned to see who was behind him.

"Look, Logan has my private number. Think about it and if it's something you're interested in, call me. We can set a meeting, talk it over and then you can decide. That sound okay?" Hugo offered.

"Sure, I'll do that." I smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Absolutely." Hugo smiled back.

"Hugo!" Logan's voice boomed behind said man. "Glad you could make it tonight. Sorry we didn't get a chance to catch up more properly." Logan said, extending his arm to shook hands with his friend.

"Don't sweat it. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. I have to get going. Joss is home alone with the boys and if she hasn't lost her mind already, she's very close to doing so." We all laughed at his joke, but somehow I didn't think it was that much of a stretch from the truth. "Call me, please!" He said to me one last time, before putting his coat on.

"I will." I said and shook his hand.

"Bye, you two. And congratulations again." Hugo said.

"Thank you! Bye!" Logan said for both of us. "What was that all about?" Logan asked me once Hugo was out of sight.

"I'll tell you about it at home, okay?" I asked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay." Was all he said and gave me the kiss I wanted.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait?**_

 _ **For the next chapter I'm planning Christmas in Stars Hollow and I need ideas. Any thoughts?**_

 _ **Stick with me people, I promise I WILL finish this! :)**_


	13. Welcome To Stars Hollow

**Author's note:**

 **Hello, my lovely readers!**

 **Man, it's been a while and I'm so sorry to make you wait so long. This chapter was the hardest for me to write. The previous ones were pretty much thought and mapped out. With this one, that was not the case. I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with how it turned out, but in the end since I made you wait this long I figured it was better than nothing. I am happy to say that there have been new people reading and following this story during the time I was gone, so I'm hoping that all of you are still out there and you haven't totally given up on me and this story. Anyways... This chapter is a bit shorter, but I still hope you'll like it! :)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

It felt kind of surreal to me being back in Stars Hollow with Logan. Last time we were here was a few weeks before the whole proposal debacle and there was this little thing where Logan didn't quite fit into the scenery. With his pristine custom made suit and camel coat he looked so out of place sitting on the steps of the town gazebo, as a person can be.

"And this is exactly where I sat, just a little over a month ago, when I told my mom that I was pregnant with your baby." I said, touching the wood beside me. Logan's hand covered mine in a second. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. I smiled back. "That was probably one of the scariest days of my life." I admitted to myself and him.

"You're not scared now, are you?" Logan asked me. I could feel his eyes on me, but my gaze was focused on our intertwined hands beside me.

"I am. But I think that being a little scared is normal." I answered.

"What is it exactly that scares you?"

I took a deep breath in and looked ahead of me. I don't know why, but I couldn't look Logan in the eyes. "Nothing and everything." I said. He didn't say anything, waiting for me to elaborate. "It's hard to explain."

"Try." Logan encouraged and I felt his hold on my hand get stronger.

"Well, I know that in the end everything will be alright. Somehow we will make it work and I won't be the worst mother that ever lived. You've done a pretty good job of convincing me in that at least." I said and turned to smile at him. Logan smiled back and then waited patiently until I had formed my words to express what I was feeling.

"But everything in between. I'm scared of how this pregnancy is going to change me, how is going to change us. I'm scared of the way is going to change my body. And I know that you'll probably say that I'm an idiot, I'm beautiful and you would love me either way, and I'm sure that you mean it now, but what happens in three months when I can't even get up from the couch without your help, because I'm THAT big. And trust me, I will be big. I remember how Lane was."

I could feel that he was holding his words back, dying to speak. But just like I could sense him, Logan could sense me and he knew I wasn't done. So he waited, again.

"I think what I'm most afraid of is labor and delivery. And post-partum depression, but mostly delivery." I finally admitted out loud.

"Rory…" Logan began to say.

"I know, I know. It's the most natural thing in the world. Women have been giving birth since the beginning of time, and there are probably millions of women giving birth right this second. But I don't do well with that stuff. I almost passed out when Sookie went into labor with Martha and she was just rushing out of her house, not screaming in pain. And I was downright terrified when my dad almost didn't make it for Gigi's birth and I almost had to go in the delivery room with Sherry, begging her not to make me do it." I tried to explain myself. "And I know I'm going to sound like the worst best friend in the world, but I'm glad I was in North Carolina when Lane had Steve and Kwan." I continued after a few seconds. "And…"

"Those are a lot of 'ands'." Logan chuckled next to me.

"Hey." I whined and elbowed him in the ribs. "What I was going to say is that Paris was never one to make fuss about her pregnancy, so with both Gabby and Tim she called after they were born and the whole hustle was over, but that never stopped her from sharing all the gruesome details of child birth" I finished saying and dropped my gaze to my lap, where I was nervously peeling at my nail polish.

After a few moments of silence Logan put an arm around my shoulders and turned me, so that he can look me in the eyes, before he started speaking.

"Ace, you know that if I could, I would take all the pain, discomfort and everything that is going to be hard on you during this pregnancy. I hated seeing how sick you were feeling and I'm sure I'll hate seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything, except holding your hand and bribing the anesthesiologist to give you more of the good stuff, if you know what I mean." I laughed. I loved him for making the effort, and more important, being able to make laugh while addressing some of my biggest fears. Logan let his words sink in before he spoke again, and this time there was no humor.

"But I really do hope you know that I will really be there. Every step of the way. I will not leave your side for a second. I'll rub your back, feed you ice chips, hold your hand, not get mad at you when you start cursing me, because believe me there will be cursing. I could hear my sister screaming at Josh that he is a son of a bitch, all the way from the waiting room." I knew he was serious, but I couldn't hold back my chuckle. "And I wasn't kidding when I said that I'll bribe the anesthesiologist to give you the best stuff they happen to have lying around."

"You better." I said and Logan chuckled.

After a few moments of silence between us, Logan raised his hand and brushed a stray of hair behind my air. His hand rested on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"I can't take it away from you." Logan said quietly, his brown eyes gazing into mine. "It's just not how reproductive biology works for us humans." He continued and again I couldn't help but laugh. And then he was serious again. "But I will be there for you. I know that I can't take your fears away, probably nothing can, but I will do my best to soothe them. I'll be there to encourage you and remind you how unbelievably amazing you are every step of the way." His eyes and the little smile that crept onto his face were so full of love I felt my heart start beating erratically. "And then, when we are holding our babies in our arms I will thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Logan's thumb brush against my cheek, wiping away my tears. He cupped my face in his hands and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes, just being in this moment with him. Breathing him in. He pressed his forehead to mine and we just stayed in this perfect moment between us for a while.

"I love you!" I whispered him.

"I love you!" He whispered back. Logan leaned in and his lips pressed softly against mine.

When he pulled back and I opened my eyes, I saw his staring into mine. I loved his eyes. They always made sure to tell me what he was feeling, even if he wasn't using his words to say it. He looked at me with that sweet smile on his face. "We should go. We are late for the town meeting."

I took ahold of his hand and looked at the watch hanging on Logan's wrist. Indeed, we were fifteen minutes late to the town meeting.

"My mom is going to kill us. Well you, she wouldn't risk hurting her grandkids." I stated matter of factly.

"Mmm." He just mumbled with a sardonic smile.

"But she might disown me." I tried to lessen the blow.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Logan said, jumping to his feet and suddenly becoming very serious.

"No, we can't." I said and took the hand he offered me to stand up.

I stood in front of him, just roaming my eyes all over him for a few seconds. "I really, really love you!" I finally said.

"I really, really love you too!"

* * *

Entering Miss Patty's studio, I spotted my mom and Luke sitting at the back. I pointed them out to Logan and we tried to make our way there without drawing too much attention to ourselves. When mom saw us she reached and removed two large paper bags, with 'Luke's' logo on them, from the two empty chairs next to her.

"You know I had to fight people for these seats. Me and Gypsy got as close as ever to getting into a catfight. If Luke hadn't showed up, I'm not sure I would have been standing here, as beautiful as I am right now." Mom rattled on her usual mumbo jumbo, while Logan and I took our seats.

"Sorry we're late." I said and grabbed one of the paper bags from her.

"Is that food?" Logan asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Yup." Mom and I answered simultaneously, while digging through the bags. "French fries?" I offered, turning to Logan.

"No, thank you." He answered, still looking a little shell-shocked. A few seconds later he shook his head and laughed. "You know, I keep getting surprised by your eating habits and I don't even know why."

"If it makes you feel any better, I still I haven't managed to fully wrap my head around them." Luke murmured grumpily.

"It does, actually. Thank you." Logan said and Luke just nodded in his direction.

"What did we miss?" I asked, chewing down on the fries.

"Nothing much. We've just been discussing the Winter Carnival and Taylor insists on doing a tree lighting ceremony this year." Mom filled us in.

"That sound nice." I said. "We've never had one of those before. Sounds like fun."

"Mhm." Mom mumbled, with her mouth full of fries and cheeseburger.

"What happens during a Winter Carnival?" Logan leaned in and whispered to me.

"Ahh, you know. The usual." I stated, before I started listing. "Ice sculptures, fortune telling boots, Mrs. Kim's trademark fiery pits of hell themed booth, that one is always a hit. Though I think Lane is no longer the assistant."

"No, Lane is not the assistant anymore. Thank God!" The person in question said plopping down with a sigh on the last available seat in the row behind us. "Hi." Lane greeted us.

"Hey." Logan said with a smile, while I continued to stuff my face into the bag of fries.

Taylor's gavel sounded around Ms. Patty's studio. "Please, be quiet." He called for order, before resting his gavel to the side. The thought of Taylor resting his gavel made me chuckle under my breath and blush a bit, to be honest.

"Dirty?" Mom whispered in my ear conspiratorially.

"Yup." I just said with another chuckle.

"What?" Logan asked looking baffled, while Luke on the other hand seemed unabashed by our exchange.

"I'll tell you later." I sad quickly, because Taylor was reaching for his gavel once again.

"I would like to discuss a new venture for the forthcoming Winter Carnival that I believe would attract a lot of attention and would pique the interest of potential tourists." Taylor said, sounding very official. "I would like for us to install an Ice Bar around the gazeebo."

"An Ice Bar" The entire room erupted simultaneously, including my mom, who was probably the loudest. "How could you possibly be thinking of an Ice Bar, two days before the carnival starts, Taylor?" My mom shouted over the crowd.

As the room was exploding, Logan looked at me with the most astonished look on his face. "Is he for real?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes." I said. Next to me Logan just laughed, grabbed a fry out of my bag and leaned leisurely into his chair.

"God, I love this man!" Crossing his arms on his chest he prepared to enjoy the show that was about to unfold before his eyes.

* * *

A few days later I was laying practically naked on a bed in one of the rooms at the Dragonfly. Turned to the side, with a sheet barely covering me I was enjoying the sight of Logan in front the bathroom mirror, shaving, with only a towel around his waist. All I could think in that moment was that I was one lucky girl. At least until someone came knocking on our room's door. Or more likely, trying to break it down.

"What the hell?" Logan peeked out of the bathroom.

"I got it." I said, mirroring his baffled look, throwing away the sheet and reaching for the satin robe at the foot of the bed. Putting it on, I threw a glance at myself in the mirror. I had 'bed-hair' mixed with 'all-night-of-passionate-love-making-hair'. My eyes had that mischievous glint in them, my face was flushed and my lips were red and puffy. I ran my hands through my hair with little to no effect and accepted the fact that there was no way for me to look even remotely presentable once I opened that door. I just hoped it wasn't Luke on the other side, because that would have been mortifying.

I braced myself and opened the door with a swing. "Oh, my god! I should have guessed." I huffed and started laughing.

"Good morning, sleepyheads" Honor said sing-song like, breezing past me into the room, heading straight for the mirror. "I came to wake you up and drag your asses to breakfast." She stated distractedly, while checking her lipstick. Slowly turning towards me, Honor made note of my attire. "My god, what happened to you?"

Feeling self-conscious, I tried to pull the robe tighter around me and once again tame my wild hair. "Don't bother. It's not doing a thing." Honor noted.

"Thanks." Said I sarcastically. As if I didn't already know.

Taking a look around the room, the scattered clothes on the floor, the crumpled sheets on the bed, on which Honor's gaze lingered for a second too long, I saw her trying very hard to contain her smile and laughter. "Who knew you two were so passionate?" But still, she could resist to make one little remark with a chuckle, which caused me to blush even more than I already was.

"Be thankful you don't." Logan said, stepping out of the bathroom.

Glancing at Logan, who was still only clad in a towel, Honor cringed. "You're right. I don't know why I just went there. Ew." She made a gaging noise and shook her head, trying to get rid of the image that was just in her head.

Looking for a change of subject, Honor gave the room another once over. "I love how all the rooms in here are decorated differently, but still are the same in style. It's very unique." She began rambling.

Logan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Is there something else you wanted this morning, besides making all of us uncomfortable?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"No, just to drag you to breakfast. The boys are driving me crazy, being all excited about seeing you." Honor said, referring to her two sons.

"Tell them I'll be down in twenty minutes." He said with a gentle smile on his face. His expression always changed when he was talking about his nephews. He became calm and happy and loving. Just like when he was talking about our kids. I adored seeing him like this.

"I will. But you better be down there in twenty, otherwise those two are coming up to get you and there is nothing I can do to stop them." Honor said, moving for the door and opening it. "And you two better not be naked if that happens, or you are going to be the ones to give my sons the sex talk." She threatened and with one last swift twirl on her high heels, left the room.

"After a threat like that, we really need to get down there in twenty minutes." I mumbled. "I don't want to give the sex talk to second graders."

"They are first and third." Logan said blankly, wrapping his hands around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I rounded it up." Logan chuckled and kissed my head while breathing me in. "I'll go take a shower." I said, planted a kiss to the side of his mouth and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Exactly twenty three minutes later, Logan I walked into the dining room. It was packed. Couples and families, all sat around the tables talking, laughing, some feeding screaming infants, some unsuccessfully trying to stop their children from running around like headless chickens. Looking around I spotted Honor and Josh in the corner by the window. Their boys were the only ones who sat calmly with their parents, quietly enjoying their family breakfast.

All that of course, changed the second they laid eyes on their uncle. Both boys jumped out of their seats, knocking down one of the water glasses (luckily it didn't brake), screaming 'Uncle Logan', nearly tackling said uncle to the ground upon contact.

"Hey" Logan exclaimed, hugging them both, kissing their heads and lifting them off the ground. Grinning like an idiot, I just sat there and enjoyed the sweet sight. Honor made her way towards us, while Josh stayed behind to wipe the spilled water off the table.

"Boys, give your uncle a chance to take a breath." Honor chided her sons. "And while you're at it, you may also say 'Hello' to Rory and present yourselves as the mannered young gentlemen we are raising you to be." She added with a light smile on her face, while driving her fingers through one of the boys' hair.

"Ryder, Liam do you remember Rory?" Logan asked, crouching down between them, his arms around the boys.

"You are Uncle Logan's girlfriend right?" Liam, the older one, asked.

"I am." I said smiling down at the boy.

"And you have babies in your tummy." Ryder, who was six, chimed in. Logan, Honor and I chucked.

"That's right." I said crouching in front of the little blonde boy, who aside from his mother's blue eyes, looked so much like his uncle. Same mischievous smile, same sandy blonde hair. "God, both of you have grown up so much. I think the last time I saw you, was what? A year ago?"

"Almost." Honor answered. "We had lunch in New York on Logan's birthday last February, if I remember correctly."

Bored with our walk down Memory Lane, Ryder tugged on Logan's sweater, effectively drawing his attention to him. "Uncle Logan?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"When will the babies be here?" Ryder asked. I tried to stifle my laugh. Not very successfully. I was just hoping that the next question wasn't 'where do babies come from'.

"They are very small now, they need to grow. So we still have a little bit of time."

"How much time?" The little boy insisted.

"Probably around the beginning of summer." Logan gave an answer to the curious boy.

"But it's Christmas now, that's a lot of time." Ryder whined impatiently.

"I know buddy. But it will fly by fast." Logan chuckled and kissed his head. "And while we wait, what do you two say we go steal some cookies from Sookie and then finish our breakfast."

The boys screamed excitedly and started jumping up and down, until Liam stopped abruptly. Not to leave his brother hanging, Ryder stopped too and looked at his big brother quizzically. "Who's Sookie?" Liam asked with a questioning frown on his face.

Logan laughed and extended his hands towards the boys. "Come with me, I'll introduce you." Without hesitation the boys grabbed their uncle by the hand and followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, not to sound like my overly curious sons, but who is Sookie?" Honor whispered in my ear.

I crossed my arms under my chest, still looking and smiling at the three blonde heads heading for the kitchen. "Our chef." I stated. "She's not big on strange people and kids running around her kitchen, but somehow Logan managed to charm the pants off her like I've never seen in the entire twenty plus years since I've known her. And, also somehow managed to arrange for himself, a lifetime supply of cookies." I explained laughing.

Next to me Honor laughed too and added. "Somehow, I'm not surprised about that."

"Yeah, now that I think about it…" I looked at her, shaking my head. "Me neither."

* * *

Sometime after breakfast I was sitting in the inn's lounge, in front of the fire place, enjoying my one and only allowed, Luke's cup of coffee, with Honor and mom. Logan, Josh and boys were playing outside. I was a little nervous about my mom and Honor meeting for the first time, but like I hoped, they seemed to really like each other. Considering our history with the Huntzburger family, I would have been happy if they had just managed to keep it civil. But then again, Honor was nothing like the rest the family. And still, saying that, I had to make note of the fact that Mitchum had been nothing but perfectly polite and accepting lately. Mitchum, Honor, Josh, the boys, Logan and I were supposed to have dinner together tonight, I was surprised to say that I didn't dread it as much as I would have a few month ago. My mom was not coming to that dinner with us, but I was pretty sure that a lot more time was going to pass, before Lorelai Gilmore agreed to go to dinner with Mitchum Huntzburger. Potentially I knew that that was going to create some troubles along the way, but that was our reality and all we could do, was just try to make the best out of any situation.

"Mom!" Liam's yell interrupted our conversation. Honor glanced out the window, just in time to see Logan lifting Ryder on his shoulders, to put the pan on the snowman's head. "Come, you have to see this!" Liam yelled again.

"I'll be right back." Honor said getting up and wrapping an off-white cashmere shawl around her shoulders. She left the warm Inn and went out into the cold winter weather and knee deep snow, in five inch high heeled boots. Hands down Wonder Woman right there, I'll give her that.

"So, what do you think?" I asked my mom, once Honor was out of ear shot.

"She is amazing." Mom said with a smile and I knew her well enough to know that she meant it.

"Right." I was so happy. Honor was pretty much the only family Logan had and it was important to me that everyone in our immediate family got along. That was going to make things so much easier once the babies came.

The boys' excited screams from the outside, drew our attention. Just as Honor was about to tie Josh's scarf, around the snowman's neck, Logan threw a snowball that landed right in the nape of her neck.

"You did not just do that!" Honor said, turning with a gasp. And as all the boys laughed, she crouched down and started to gather snow into a snowball.

"Tell me she is not about to engage in a snowball fight, wearing five inch Saint Laurent boots!" Mom mumbled in a mix between disbelieve and admiration. Just as the words were out of her mouth, Honor threw her carefully crafted snowball, which landed dead center into Logan's chest.

"Good aim." I remarked and next to me mom just chuckled in agreement.

As the fight progressed, teams and their players were clearly formed. It was now Honor and Josh against Logan and the boys. And Logan was losing to his big sister. Badly. In a last effort to change the score Logan gathered the boys and took cover behind one of the golf carts.

It was the look on the boys' faces that captivated me in that moment. Their uncle was revealing to them his very detailed and elaborate plan for world domination and they were hanging onto his every word. Liam and Ryder were looking at Logan like he was Superman come to live and they were about to defeat Lex Luthor. The adoration they had for him was unmistakable. With one last instruction the boys nodded their heads with the kind of focus and seriousness that only a life and death situation like this one required. With a mighty roar and armed to the teeth with a snowball in each hand, the three of them attacked.

Watching from the window, they were a spectacular sight. Three blonde heads, resembling each other so much, running around the winter wonderland that was the inn's front yard. Three blonde heads laughing and having fun. Being carefree and happy. I couldn't take my eyes away from them.

I felt my mom's arm going around my shoulders. "I never thought that I would say this, but honey, I think Logan is going be an amazing dad" She said softly in my ear.

I didn't realize I was crying, until I felt a lone tear going down my cheek. I laughed and brushed it off still looking at Logan and the two little boys. Without looking away I smiled and put my hands over my baby bump. "Yes, he will."

* * *

 **So? How did you like this one? I hope it was worth the wait at least a little bit. I'm going to try my very best not to make you wait an entire year (and more) for the next chapter. In fact I'm planning to get it out around New Year's, because that will be it's theme anyway. I'm really sorry I won't be able to make it a fast one, but I'm currently in the middle of studying for my state exam. I'm getting my bachelor's degree. Yayyy! And working on my masters at the same time. Double yayy!**

 **Thanks again for sticking around! I look forward to reading your thoughts in the reviews. Have a lovely week everyone! :)**


End file.
